


【最终幻想VIX】那是铺满鲜花的旅途

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: 【文案】被称为伊修加德三枝花的精灵们，和冒险者相处的小短文。因为有这些人，才有前进的勇气。
Kudos: 6





	1. Part I 鸢尾花

**Author's Note:**

> 【3.0期记】  
> 流失长达一年后回到游戏，印象最深的就是被主线要求去巨龙首营地的时候，每个人都是一付“你和那个谁很熟呀”“你去好说话”的样子，所以——什么和什么就很熟了呀！  
> 那应该是最初的初衷吧。  
> 然后隐隐的注意到，随着剧情的推移，作为唯一可以称为情感线的、与奥尔什方的对话中确实有了微妙的情绪变化，从最初的尴尬到后来很明显地感觉到投契的互动，应该是在剧情看不到的时候，不断地加深对彼此的了解，变成感情很好、没事就往一起凑的朋友。  
> 话题都涉及到过世的母亲了，这是什么程度的交心呀！  
> 所以最初的想法是，写一些主线剧情外大家相处的故事。  
> 因为那时候精灵们被朋友戏称为伊修加德三枝花，因此起了这样有点怪怪的题目。并不是获得赞誉的道路，而是因为有他们的存在，而变得琳琅满目，充满勇气的旅途。  
> 这个故事是依据3.0主线走向，顺次进行。对我来说，奥尔什方死于12月7日。  
> 打完骑神回来就是星芒节。  
> 基本上就是这样吧。  
> 如果3.1上线的话再重启这个系列。
> 
> 【3.1期记】  
> 写到Part 12的时候，因为没办法很好的把握艾默里克的性格，反复了很多次，一度弃坑，又一度拖着 @莉娜喵~ 反反复复的看文讨论（有时候这家伙直白的我恨不得掐死她），精神状态跌到谷底，不知道自己想写什么，不知道自己想说什么。但是——  
> 整个3.2让我尖叫着说“我猜对了？！！”“我好像又无意间猜对了？！！！”（所以我才说，剧透什么的，不如这样一路走下来有惊喜啊！）  
> 虽然我总觉得有很多想说的事情，但并不想写论述性的文章，我更喜欢把我的想法塞进文里，如果被人发觉的话我也会很惊喜的（啧啧没救的双鱼心）。  
> 在3.1我质疑过，彷徨过，一次次的去思考整个故事的合理性，关于为什么我觉得从头到现在整个故事中艾默里克的人设并没有像很多人认为的那样崩坏了，他确实、从始至终的比整个国家的政治层次都高出一个等级，直接从铁血中世纪穿越到了自由宣言（咦不是），虽然我依然很怀疑，对他的期待人民会做出何等的反应。一个在千年的专制压迫、由宗教控制着人民生活每个层次，无论是反对者还是支持者，整个身心都被宗教、阶级所操纵的国家里的人民，对自由和民主的反应到底会是什么？  
> 我好期待。  
> 说回3.1，如果说3.2是在描述平民的矛盾和抉择，那么3.1可以说是一个日暮西山的权力阶层垂死的哀鸣，尚未出场的世俗贵族的立场或许会在3.3有所体现吧（嗷呜看到这句话的人不要告诉我到底发生了什么谢谢！）。虽然对我（的私心）而言，这中间无论哪一件事都可能是某个大阴谋中的一环，但单纯的说，以一个游戏的存在，官方尽力展现了变革过程中可能会有的阻力与期待，与小说不同，游戏做到这个层面我觉得已经相当了不起了。毕竟要让玩家投入，不是随便杀几个人能完成的（那些叫马丁的、还有叫田中的，咳咳）。  
> 所以在3.1中，并没有太多人物本身的矛盾，因为双方就是这样对立的，艾默里克和他的集团的存在就是与正教的权力相矛盾，双方你死我活，而卷入其中的平民，或许不过是为了明天的一碗饭、家里的孩子等着看病……这样的小事，比起未来，还是明天对他们更加重要，所谓梦想是有钱人的玩意。  
> 这样想虽然可悲，却是事实。  
> 哪怕是我们这个社会，有时候也会眼看着身边的人觉得莫名其妙，“大家都这样生活所以我也想要这样生活”“我的梦想就是在这里买套房定居”，生活是这么无趣的东西么？我不懂他们，他们也不懂我，彼此遥望着对方的世界觉得双方都不可理喻，即使在这个以平等为名的世界依然如此，何况那里。  
> 啊，又多说了些无稽的话。  
> 总之，在这个时间遇上这样的游戏，这样的优秀剧情，SE爸爸好！  
> 然后WOW要开7.0了……
> 
> 【搬家记】  
> 重新回顾了那个最初开始写同人的自己。  
> 曾经有一段时间里，我开始怀疑“同人的意义”，因而裹足不前，停下了写作。但这件事让我明白，哪怕再微弱的声音，也是自己的最好。

Part I 鸢尾花  
“你的友情对我很重要，信任，希望，智慧与勇猛，我的问候”

奥尔什方抱着包裹走进房间的时候，冒险者正盘坐在壁炉旁的黑羊皮毯上擦拭长枪。  
那柄枪是奥尔什方临时从军械库找出来借给他用的，半新不旧的白蜡木杆如今已经被重新磨光上油，手握的位置细致地缠上皮绳布带。冒险者正用一小片磨石一下一下刮着枪尖，时而用指腹去试探侧刃的锐度。  
细碎的额发随着他的动作前后摇曳，折射出一片雪影般的清光。  
他专注得近乎虔诚，仿佛在此刻这小小的动作重于世上的一切——也确实攸关性命。即使奥尔什方走进房间、踢上房门，把手里的包裹扔在方桌上发出沉闷的撞击声也没有让他抬起头来。  
巨龙首的骑士头领背着手晃悠到他身后。在他脚边摆着已经打磨光亮的匕首和五指刀，还有一把看起来应该是拉拉菲尔族手工的小手弩，只有精灵一只手那么大，短弩箭整个由钨铁打造，反射着暗沉沉的火光。奥尔什方蹲下身，熟练地扯过麂皮抹去武器上的残油，一一归鞘，连着簇新的骏鹰皮腰带一起推到旁边，给自己腾出空间紧挨着忙碌的暗影精灵坐下。  
“柏德勃？”  
皮肤黝黑的冒险者歪着头，“稍等，马上就好。”他有一双紫色水晶石般的眼眸，此刻正眯缝起来试图找准枪尖的角度，以达到他习惯喜欢的那种平衡。奥尔什方饶有兴趣地看着他单手握住枪柄，稳稳地将武器托在掌心上，黢黑手臂上线条清晰的筋肉反映着壁炉里熊熊火光，折射出黄金般的光影，手臂上的斩伤已经愈合，只留下并排两道凹凸不平的浅色疤痕。  
“艾默里克大人已经答应了，等到伊修加德给你配发一套新的龙骑士铠。”  
黑精灵终于放下了手中的武器，抬起头望了有着一头浅青色短发的伊修加德精灵良久，张了张嘴，最终什么话也没说出来，只是长长地叹出一口气，深深点了点头。  
从乌尔达哈逃出来的时候，他浑身上下只有一套为参加宴会特意更换的夏衫，以及从敌人手里抢下的手弩和五指刀。现在的换洗衣物都是奥尔什方和他手下骑士匀出了自己的一份，才让他不至于在巨龙首的漫长严冬里衣不遮体。  
所有的救助、收留，诚心诚意地劝慰激励，以及为他们以后的道路做出的安排。需要道谢的地方太多，反而很难脱口而出一声“谢谢”了。  
奥尔什方似是明了他的想法，笑着将沾了油的麂皮丢回他手里。  
“虽然有些简陋，好歹凑齐了一套盔甲给你。”他向方桌上的包裹做了个手势，“从这里到大审门的路你很熟。不过带着莱韦耶勒尔家的少爷和那位矮个子小姐还是小心为妙。”  
柏德勃绷紧的嘴角终于挑出一丝笑意，“你说得对，我会小心的。”他爬起身，从壁炉上提起茶壶，浓郁的茶砖煮成的茶汤里兑上新鲜的黑羊奶，在炉火上熬上几个过儿，是此地特色饮品，冲进茶杯的饮料是稠稠的褐棕色，一股夹杂着奇异动物肉膻的香气直冲鼻端。  
他把茶杯递到奥尔什方手里。  
“特意过来找我，还有别的什么要嘱咐么？”  
早先与奥尔什方敲定前往伊修加德的事宜之时，奥尔什方已经叮嘱了不少关于皇都风俗习惯的注意事项，比如如何与福尔唐伯爵这样的贵族不失礼仪的交谈——主要针对柏德勃和塔塔露两个乡野出身的土包子，萨雷安高官家庭出身的阿尔菲诺对这种事早就驾轻就熟。  
“其实说呀，你身为苍天之龙骑士，就是怎么傲慢无礼都不为过啊。”  
柏德勃笑出声，“你是说埃斯蒂尼安阁下么。”  
“那位阁下在皇都也是出了名的人物呢。”奥尔什方笑眯眯地啜了一口热茶，“听说他和总骑士长大人是多年至交，不过和那位大人不同，分寸这个词，在他的字典里是不存在的。”  
就好似他第一次随艾默里克总骑士长来到营地与阿尔菲诺会谈之后，苍天之龙骑士就不由分说地揪着曾与他枪尖相向的柏德勃的衣领将他扯出房间，消失在茫茫雪原之中。  
回来时浑身是雪的两个人默契地对发生过的事闭口不谈，埃斯蒂尼安甚至颇不耐烦地用“这是我们龙骑士之间的问题”打发了眼神探寻的总骑士长，完全不把脸色僵硬地站在一旁的露琪亚副官放在眼里。  
“不过话归正传，我确实有件事要嘱咐你。我想你应该已经察觉了——”  
奥尔什方顿下声音，抓了抓头发。  
“我是福尔唐家派驻在巨龙首地区的骑士统领，这你是知道的。所以我想你应该已经听下面人说了，我是福尔唐伯爵的私生子。当然，这并不是我被任命的唯一理由。”  
柏德勃张大嘴巴。虽然很想回答说“不知道”，但流言蜚语早就如同永不停歇的暴风雪一样灌满了暗影之民灵敏的双耳。在这冰封寒冷的冻土上，时间太过漫长，骑士们仅剩的乐趣便是如乡野村妇般凑在火堆边窃窃私语，其中一个话题，就是奥尔什方的身世。  
从游民的姑娘到酒吧的妓女，传言种种不一而足。  
青发精灵单手拄着脸颊，细薄嘴唇微微弯着，似乎在等待冒险者的回答。他晴空般的双眸一眨不眨，并无往日戏谑的神色，竟格外的有些慑人。柏德勃突然不敢与他对视下去，猛地扭开脸，把目光投向壁炉。舞动的火舌幻化出橙黄和暗红，在他眼中忽闪忽灭。  
“抱歉。”  
他低低地，有些羞愧地说。  
“保卫艾欧泽亚的英雄，你在别扭什么呀。”奥尔什方笑着捅了他一下，“若是到现在你还一无所知我才要怀疑你哪里有问题呢。这样基本的情报不可能留意不到才对。”  
他向冒险者靠了靠，神秘地压低了声音。  
“不过他们都猜错了。我母亲是裁缝的女儿，曾经也是在城里十分受欢迎的手工匠，专门为贵族老爷小姐们量体裁衣。具体的情况我不太了解，但据说就是因此败坏了自己的名声，再没有生意上门。我记事的时候家里已经穷困潦倒，是靠给旅店拆洗被褥为生呢。”  
冒险者张口结舌。  
奥尔什方却并不在意他的反应，继续说：“二十年前尼德霍格再度苏醒的时候皇都曾爆发过一起异端者暴动，规模不大，仅仅持续了一两个小时便被镇压下去了。然而我的母亲却在这场骚乱中误中流矢而死。她是个普通柔弱的女人，没有丝毫抵抗地被卷入时代的漩涡成为牺牲品，善良、温柔、所有美好的品质都没能救了她。这就是母亲和我的故事。”  
他说的如此平淡，就好像在讲一个与自己全然无关的话题。冒险者闭上眼睛，有一瞬间他此刻的声音似乎和初见时开朗得有些过分的音线重叠在一起。同样的声音，截然不同的语气，在那个时候柏德勃以为奥尔什方是他平生仅见的全然不留阴霾的那种人，他似乎从未伤心失望过，从不曾退缩沮丧，总是轻笑或大笑，带着可以把整个房间填满充塞的热情。  
“为什么？”  
奥尔什方愣了愣，“什么？”  
“告诉我这些。”  
伊修加德精灵笑了笑，向冒险者倾过身，“因为我特别喜欢你呀。”  
柏德勃一窒，挫败地按住额头。“别闹。”  
奥尔什方坐直回去，“没有人跟你说过你实在是个不会开玩笑的家伙么？”  
黑精灵就着抱头的姿势白了他一眼。“你说过了。”  
青发精灵好像想到了什么，哈哈大笑起来。  
他越是笑，冒险者越是好像受了什么打击似的，把脸埋进自己的膝头。  
“都是你的表达方式太可疑了啊。”他抱怨。  
“我只是说了我想到的事情嘛。”奥尔什方乐不可支，几乎就要倒在地毯上打起滚来，“我最最亲爱的冒险者朋友，时至今日我仍然为你强健的肉体着迷，想象你舞动长枪的姿态便令我兴奋不已。”他刻意压低声线，憋出满怀激情的嗓音，一言未毕便忍不住捶地狂笑，“你居然会正经八百的来问我到底有什么企图……”  
“不然呢？”柏德勃强辩，“你说给埃斯蒂尼安听，看他会不会觉得你在开玩笑呀。”  
“啊，你们已经开始互相直呼名字了。”  
“那个不重要！”  
奥尔什方笑着向后躺倒，任由黑羊毯厚重的毛皮包裹身体，抚上脸颊。他嗅着新皮子特有的膻臭味，伸展双腿靠近壁炉，感受着暖洋洋的火焰温度。空气中弥散着焦干的柴禾、滚热的奶香和锁子甲吸饱了冰雪和热血的锈味，构成了北地前线特有的气息。  
“喂，”他扯了扯冒险者的衣襟，“如果那时候我说，我确实对你有企图你要怎么办？”  
柏德勃挣扎了一下，叹着气捂住脸孔，“别问了。”  
“有什么关系，说呀。”  
“我认真考虑了去求助于狄兰达尔家的可能性。”  
奥尔什方猛坐起来，“开玩笑！”他摆出一脸惊恐，却遮不住唇上的笑纹。  
“你看，我也会开玩笑的。”柏德勃无辜地摊了摊手，“如果真是那样我一个人暂住到雅伯里克老师家就好了，总不能为了这点小事耽误正事。那时候我也不觉得会常常和你见面啊。”  
“正经事。正经事。你还真是个老实家伙。”  
“有什么不对么。”  
冒险者哼了一声，“所以，到底为什么要告诉我？”  
奥尔什方敛去笑容。“你知道的，伊修加德是个非常重视家族和门第的国家。”他碧蓝的眼睛斜了斜，露出一点不怀好意的表情，“事情在这里和在那边看起来会有一些不同。我提前告诉你，免得你傻乎乎去说些不合时宜的蠢话，得罪人都不知道。”  
“我并不会觉得这件事对我来说有什么区别呀。”  
奥尔什方叹气，“你看，这就是傻话。”他敲了敲黑精灵裸露的手臂，“对你来说有没有区别不重要，重要的是对那座城里的很多人来说这是有区别的。福尔唐伯爵对我很好，他承认我的身份，让我学习知识和武技，进入骑士团，在这期间他尽力让我生活得不要那么艰难。但这并不是伊修加德通常的做法。有私生子的大人物多的是，承认的却没几个。”  
柏德勃想要插嘴，却被奥尔什方阻止了。  
“不过即使他这样尽力也不可能面面俱到。对我是这样，对要去做客的你们也是一样。所以记住我的话，不要多嘴。如果你不知道该不该说，那就闭上嘴，让莱韦耶勒尔大少爷去说。想让一个人过得不舒服这种事，恐怕没有哪个地方的人比伊修加德人了解得更多。”  
柏德勃抿紧了嘴唇。  
“所以，”他的声音控制不住地有些发紧，“你是说在伊修加德可能会有人羞辱你而你让我视而不见保持沉默？”  
语气中潜藏的危险比奥尔什方想象得还要多，似乎只有在这种时候，才能感觉到这个精灵挑战蛮神、在加雷马帝国的阵线中横冲直撞时的血性，只有在重责加身的那一刻才会绽放的凶猛。骑士托起茶杯，笑眯眯地点了点头，“就是这样闪耀的眼神，还是那么诱人。”  
他立刻就被狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“忍耐。等待。这就是在那座城里活下去的唯一方法。”奥尔什方低头嗅了嗅茶杯，羊奶茶已经冷了，散发出不太好闻的膻气，他皱着眉把一点残茶泼进壁炉，“就像我劝阿尔菲诺少爷的那样，收集更多的情报，积攒更多的力量，等待时机才能获得胜利。在南方也好，在这里也罢，道理都是一样。”  
冒险者低下头，火光映着他紫色的瞳孔恍若血光。  
“我明白了。”  
骑士站起身，笑着拍了拍同伴的背脊。“你就这个样子好了，就这样老老实实地对待所有人好了。”他的手滑下来，勾住龙骑士的脖颈摇了摇，“其他事情都由我们来处理，你就好好地走下去，把所有不平的事，所有坏人都踩在脚下。我会一直看着你战斗，然后给你在餐桌旁留一个好座位的。”  
冒险者闭上眼睛，沉甸甸的锁甲压在肩头，透来的温度却暖过艳阳，仿佛可以一直烧透胸口。他感觉到骑士最后拍了拍他的肩膀，松开手。铠甲的撞击声一路延续到门口，每一步都走的坚定稳重，“明天我恐怕不能送你们了，回头见。”骑士首领说。  
柏德勃抬起头，对站在门口的精灵露出笑容。  
“我知道，奥尔什方。”

第二天，在福尔唐伯爵府门前看到挥舞着手臂欢快地大声招呼的奥尔什方，柏德勃丝毫没有感到意外。  
——都交给你了。

20151130END


	2. Part II 金鱼草

Part II 金鱼草  
“活泼热闹、傲慢、多嘴、好管闲事；欺骗；力量”

“是苍天之龙骑士。”  
“撒谎的吧……”  
“据说埃斯蒂尼安大人已经承认了他的身份，厄丝蒂安也……”  
“那样破破烂烂的冒险者竟然会被龙眼选中，真是不知羞耻！”  
“还是暗影之民呢！”  
窃窃私语就这么萦绕在精灵耳边，柏德勃不由瞥了陪同的露琪亚一眼。人类大概是听不到的，至少女副官一脸的郑重其事没有丝毫动摇，“那边就是艾默里克大人的办公室，我已经和守卫说过，如果你有要事通报一声就可以进去，不必提前预约。”  
她等着柏德勃，直到后者老实地点头，才迈步向前。  
骑士团大厅浩瀚如雪原，是伊修加德典型的尖塔建筑，屋顶的距离似乎遥不可及，即使以精灵的目力也很难看清那些镂空和雕花。很奇怪的，明明是在五年前的灵灾之后伊修加德才从繁花似锦的春天陡然跌落入永无休止的冻原，这高耸陡峭的建筑物却出奇的与寒风如此相称。不知从何而来的风吹拂着他的额发，撕扯裹在身上的夹棉斗篷。这件旧斗篷是奥尔什方借给他的，里面的黑铁嵌金丝锁甲也是。从乌尔达哈逃出来的时候他遗失了所有武器和行李，身负刺王杀驾的罪名，是奥尔什方收留了他们，将他们送进皇都藏匿，甚至贴心地为他请求总骑士长大人拨调装备，使他能够心无旁鹜地重新踏上战场。  
骑士长副官露琪亚带他来此，便是要履行这项诺言的。  
“除了各家族私有骑士团，教皇直属的神殿骑士团和龙骑士团都驻扎在这幢建筑里，由艾默里克大人负责统一调配。”露琪亚目光笔直，一丝不苟地向他介绍，似乎根本没有注意到四周投来的目光，柏德勃偷眼看了看，大厅里人并不多，几个陌生的骑士和龙骑士——各个面罩拉得很低，气息陌生戒备，只是熟悉的黑甲让他有些感慨。  
“我带你到楼上，泰瑟兰容负责龙骑士团的整备工作，他会为你找到合适的铠甲的。”  
柏德勃垂下眼，点头应是。  
“呵，原来你在这里磨蹭。”  
陌生又有些耳熟的说话声与脚步声几乎同时出现在身后，猛然逼近的侵袭感让冒险者头皮发麻。他听到有人如呻吟般叫了声“埃斯蒂尼安大人”，声音好像被什么掐住般低微。  
埃斯蒂尼安的步伐对他全身硬铠而言几乎可以说是悄无声息，他像猛兽一样悠闲又轻盈，铠甲仿佛已经成为他与生俱来的一部分，同化于他的血肉，灵敏如延伸的触角。他的出现犹如鬼魅，冰冷手甲落在后颈，就像他上次做的那样——在伊修加德的总骑士长和莱韦耶勒尔家的大少爷面前像捉猫一样扯住想要躲开他的冒险者，硬拖过城墙的拐角。  
他的手落了个空。  
比黄昏的蝙蝠还灵活，黑精灵在他手指收紧的最后一刻滑脱出去，以不可思议的精巧动作转了个身，躲到神殿骑士团总骑士长信赖的女副官身边，警惕地看着他。  
“有进步。”龙骑士耸耸肩，对他勾了勾手指，“快点，我没时间老等着你。”  
柏德勃被他说得满头雾水，“啊？”  
露琪亚连忙上前一步。“埃斯蒂尼安阁下，艾默里克大人吩咐……”  
“我知道艾默里克说了什么。”埃斯蒂尼安毫不客气地打断她，“这件事我来处理。”  
“可是……”  
黑甲的苍天之龙骑士扭头就走，似乎懒得再多作解释。柏德勃只好抱歉地对女骑士笑了笑，大步追上去。  
露琪亚站在台阶下，抬头注视两名龙骑士一前一后走上通往二层的悬空木阶。两个精灵都挺直脊背，绷紧肩头，用整个前身的力量拉住背上沉重的戟枪，遥遥望去，姿势几乎一模一样。  
获得了巨龙之力的龙骑士。  
从伊修加德建国一来，每一代独一无二的苍天之龙，他们却同时得到了两位。  
也许正如年轻的总骑士长所言，这座城市的未来，真的要有所改变了。  
露琪亚收回视线，严厉地扫过方才交头接耳的部下。她并非没有听见那些议论，只是不想初来乍到的黑精灵尴尬罢了。  
副骑士长对那些人叉起腰：“都没事做了么！”  
人群慢吞吞地四散而去，露琪亚知道他们不过是换个她看不到的地方继续话题罢了。有着稳定城内治安和防御龙族双重功能的神殿骑士团，组成人员包括贵族后裔、平民和像露琪亚自己这样的外来人口，关系错综复杂，即使是艾默里克有时也颇感棘手。  
她又一次抬头仰望，已不见了龙骑士们的身影。  
——希望真的能有所改变吧。

* * *

“那是什么步法？”  
从二层的作战指挥室穿过，沿着木质走廊绕了几个弯子之后又走上盘旋的陡峭楼梯。一路默默走在前面的埃斯蒂尼安才突然开口。柏德勃被他问得一愣，不由停了停步。  
“呃……是多玛的忍者们教给我的。”  
对方又变得毫无反应了。  
柏德勃尴尬地抓了抓头。准确来说，他和埃斯蒂尼安见面不足五次，几乎没有正式的交谈过，埃斯蒂尼安会自告奋勇领他去取装备这件事，黑精灵可是始料未及。  
他几乎有点后悔拒绝奥尔什方陪他一起来的建议了。  
沉默一直持续到他们爬完所有的楼梯，最后在一个阁楼房间前停了下来。埃斯蒂尼安伸手在门框顶端摸了摸，从某个缝隙里找到了钥匙，吱嘎一声推开门。  
风冷得如同站在雪地中央。  
房间比想象中朗阔得多，柳叶窗沿着半弧形的墙壁依次排开，将冬日淡白色的阳光尽力引入房间，投照在层层叠叠的盔甲架上，反射出犹如血气浸染过的强烈气息。  
那是战争与死亡的气味。浓烈如暴风雪扑面而来，令人窒息。  
柏德勃小心翼翼地走进房间。  
龙型头盔在他四周，镶嵌着蓝晶石的眼窝仿佛有生命一样，冰冷而沉默地注视着他。他注意到那些头盔和胸甲上的伤痕，凹陷、灼烧、露出金属底色的斑驳摩擦，每一副盔甲都带着数不尽的伤痕，有些甚至已经濒临崩毁，铁环相扣的鳞甲裂成两片，露出底层的羊皮。  
“以后你铠甲有损坏，就到这里来找配件。给泰瑟兰容几枚金币，他会假装不知道的。”  
暗影精灵惊讶地扭过头，“这样也可以？”  
“正常维修要排队等工匠，所以贵族们多半会拿回家里的工坊——嗯，你的话，福尔唐家想必会派工匠帮你处理，不过有时候未必赶得及。”龙骑士耸耸肩，“如果你听那丫头的话去找泰瑟兰容，就只能给你从这里挑。——过来这边。”他对着一扇小门摆摆头。  
那扇门小得需要两个精灵弯腰通过才不至于让背上的长枪卡在墙上。门上虚挂着锁链，巨大的生铁锁头却被扔在一边。钥匙掉落在不远处的尘土堆里，看来已经很久无人问津。  
埃斯蒂尼安低头钻过窄门。“我跟你说过，腾龙铠是被龙血处理过、能够引发力量的特殊铠甲。”他的声音从另一侧传来，带点回音震荡的空洞，“虽然只要遇到龙，就有大量的血液可以获取，但龙的层次是不一样的，也不是人人都有命带回来，更不要提穿上了。”  
柏德勃匆忙跟了过去。  
窄门后的小房间阴暗得多，似乎本来是为了储藏杂物所设，两排和天花板一样高的金属置物架简陋得不像伊修加德的风格。架子一侧横了七八枝崭新的龙骑枪，另一侧则零零散散摆了几只落满灰尘的箱子。埃斯蒂尼安站在两排架子之间的狭窄通道中间，抱着手臂挑剔地斜觑了冒险者一眼。“你个子这么矮，还真是难办。”他咕哝。  
黑精灵窘迫地动了一下。这两年来他几乎都是和人类、猫魅、拉拉菲尔之类的种族混在一起，早就习惯了那种鹤立鸡群，被所有人半闹半笑地抱怨“仰着脸说话好累”的感觉。  
现在得抬起头说话的轮到他了。  
“呃……是呀。”他只好点头，“之前奥尔什方也这么说了。”  
他现在穿在身上的锁甲其实就大得有点可笑——奥尔什方比他高出半头有余，肩膀也宽了一个拳头，套在身上就好似偷穿了不合身的大人衣服，下摆一直拖到膝盖上面。为了避免挂住锁环，他除了皮靴和护胫甲之外再没有其他防护，看起来十足像个穷困落拓的冒险者。  
虽然实际情况也确实如此。  
他的回答让埃斯蒂尼安撇出一丝笑意。龙骑士四下张望了一阵，指着角落里一个巨大的箱子。“去搬过来。”他毫不客气地吩咐。  
柏德勃依言拖来箱子，立刻屏住了呼吸。  
崭新的铠甲整理地摆在盒子里，虽然未经使用，却显见常常得到良好的保养。虽然房间里光线暗淡，铠甲本身却仿佛会发光一般流淌着介于深黑与暗紫之间的晶莹光泽。  
“原本作为苍天之龙骑士是有资格量身定制全铠的。不过现在这个情况还是别去为难艾默里克了。不合身的话找工匠拆补一下。”他瞥了黑精灵一眼，“我看你也凑合惯了。”  
柏德勃被他讽刺得只能苦笑。  
“可是这套……？”  
埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声，“我的。”  
黑精灵惊讶地抬起头，龙骑士不满地翻了个白眼。“你想说什么？”  
“呃……谢谢。”  
“我说过的，没有战胜龙的实力，也没法驾驭龙血打造的铠甲。”他扭过头，“试试吧。”  
对伊修加德而言，负责城内外治安保全的神殿骑士团固然重要，但真正在战斗中起到决定性作用的还是与龙正面冲突的龙骑士们。由双环扣锁住鳞片形状细小甲片拼接成足以防御巨龙一击的强韧甲胄，这样的精工细造所耗费的精力和时间就不可同日而语。更何况以龙血锻造过的秘银，经过反复锤炼所融入的巨龙之力，只凭手指触摸就能感觉到以太的流动。  
一呼一吸。似乎连彼此的灵魂都能触摸得到。  
柏德勃忍不住多看了埃斯蒂尼安一眼。  
血红暮霭自窗外斜斜落下，不知什么时候，原本飘着的细小雪花停了。数日不见的阳光挂下今日的最后一丝残影，给站在窗口的黑甲龙骑士铺上一层血意般的光芒，掩去了表情。龙骑士一向压低了面罩，并不以真面目示人。在柏德勃的记忆中，他的声音多半是嘲讽的，嘴角似乎总是带着轻蔑什么的冷笑。不期然间，他想起龙骑士自己说，他的血液已经被龙血所同化；想起他曾经几近癫狂地呼喊那条令他恨之入骨的巨龙的名字。  
——帝龙，帝龙尼德霍格。  
手一抖，原本要披到肩上的鳞甲不知怎么滑落在地。  
埃斯蒂尼安啧了一声，“笨手笨脚。”  
不待柏德勃开口，他便走过来，从地上捡起鳞甲抖了抖，吩咐：“伸手。”  
黑精灵不敢抗辩，任由他帮自己套上鳞甲，将背后的锁扣一一拉紧搭合。龙骑士用力极大，逼得柏德勃不得不绷紧肩膀，微微抽了一口冷气。  
“不扣得这么紧，等从天上掉下来的时候你就知道有多疼了。”埃斯蒂尼安嘲笑地说，“记得没事别解开。这种旧式甲跟你之前穿过的不一样，没个侍从跟着可不好受。你也不想马上就要上战场了，还得到处跑着求人给你扣背带吧。”  
柏德勃垂下眼，听任埃斯蒂尼安替他在背后拉紧肩甲固定带。他手势粗鲁，拽得黑精灵差点东倒西歪，但显然是十分熟练的。也许在他下定决心盗取龙眼离开皇都前，带领着龙骑士团投入这场永无休止的战争之时，和同僚战友也是如此互相整理行装的。  
盔甲比他想象得更合身。大概因为埃斯蒂尼安虽然高挑，身形却消瘦如一杆尖枪。除了长出的一节，甲胄几乎如同第二层皮肤般紧贴身体，随着他的呼吸将巨龙之力缓缓引入体内，他比往日任何一刻都更加清晰地感觉到那来自血红龙眼的呼唤。龙眼在对他耳语。  
“它就在这里？”  
埃斯蒂尼安第一次真正的笑了。“龙眼？没错。你要看吗？”  
柏德勃退了一步，“不了。”他没有和龙眼接触得那么深，不像埃斯蒂尼安那样已经让龙血深入骨髓，但那一刻心底掠过尘世幻龙阴沉沉的低语仍然让他悚然一惊，这件事却无论如何都没法像埃斯蒂尼安或者别的什么伊修加德人解释。  
他僵硬的表情似乎逗乐了龙骑士。  
“胆小鬼。也不知道老师怎么想的，凭借一点共鸣就让你来追我，真是荒唐得很。”  
柏德勃扣好腕甲最后一排搭扣，尝试着动了动手指。“我听说龙血会腐蚀身体，使人变异成为怪兽，异端者就是这么获得巨龙之力的。”他转过头，注视着龙骑士，“你呢？”  
“什么？我？”埃斯蒂尼安笑得更大声，一边笑一边伸手揉乱了黑精灵的满头银发，“你去自己试试，就知道是什么滋味了。”他强硬地压低黑精灵的头，把头盔扣在他脑袋上，“傻小子，管住你的嘴。不赶紧学会什么该说什么不该说，福尔唐家也救不了你。”  
柏德勃被他按得整个人往下一缩，手忙脚乱地去抓遮住视线的头盔。  
黑暗中，仿佛听到龙骑士一声低语。  
“因为战斗才刚刚开始。”  
等到他重新找回光亮，那习惯于神出鬼没的黑甲龙骑士已经消失无踪。敞开的窗口吹着风，卷起层层冰珠直扑脸颊。前一晚下过的雪在窗台上结成一层光滑的硬壳，反射出碎珠残玉般的耀眼光泽。  
窗外是千年的伊修加德。  
柏德勃踏上窗棂，缓缓直起身。并不太滑，龙骑士甲的结构保证了骑士们在很多时候能够如履平地。  
他微微弯下腰，感受空气中与风向相左的以太流动。  
吸气。起跳。  
飞翔吧，苍天之龙！

20151214END


	3. Part III 还亮草

Part III 还亮草  
“清明，正义，自由”

他比奥尔什方先听到了嘈杂和呼喊声。  
青发的福尔唐私生子正咧嘴笑着用带着护指的拳头轻敲他的胸甲，赞叹他以一敌二的枪技，银发紫眼的暗影精灵已经被远处传来的模糊尖叫吸引了注意。  
那是人于濒死之际，自灵魂深处所发出的绝望呼喊。  
然后奥尔什方也注意到了。  
一门之隔的审判所大厅外匆促的脚步声夹杂着令人不安的喊叫声。“异端者！”他们听见警报被拉响，沉闷钟声回荡在阴暗大厅里，折射成持续不断的音波漩涡，“有人入侵！”  
两名精灵对视了一眼，不约而同拔脚就跑。  
因为方才落幕的异端审判，审判所门口狭小的悬廊上还聚集着看热闹的人群，穿着华丽的男女像受惊的羊群一样挤在一起瑟瑟发抖，骑士和冒险者好不容易才推开他们。  
倒在地上的神殿骑士无疑已经死了，巨大的裂伤自头顶一直延伸到胸口，利刃抽出的时候带出了血和内脏，污浊的肠子耷拉在破碎的锁甲旁。造成这可怖伤口的凶刃几乎有一人高，厚重巨大，黑如铁石，行凶者以双手持握，挥砍时罡风扑面。  
架住他一击的独眼苍穹骑士，手腕却在微微颤抖。  
“他撑不了多久。”冒险者低声对同伴说，“我刚才刺透了他的手臂。”  
因为事关阿尔菲诺和塔塔露的性命安危，决斗审判中冒险者没有留手。苍穹骑士的血还残留在龙骑士戟枪的刃尖上，在寒风中冰冷凝结。“你打算怎么做？”奥尔什方剑眉紧锁，进入神圣审判所之前他寄存了武器，此时两手空空，语气也不免有点焦躁。  
冒险者以行动回答了他的问题。  
枪刃在石板地上勾出连串火星。虽然全身龙骑士硬铠浑如荆棘倒刺横生，却丝毫没有影响他飞身向前，以极尽柔软的动作蜷身前滑，撞入正在对峙的二者之间。  
枪柄尖刃上挑，直取巨剑武士胸甲与护肩的缝隙。  
正是他刺伤苍穹骑士的那一招。  
似乎是意识到了这一点，被他挡在身后的教皇亲卫哼了一声，向后跃开退出战局。  
巨剑回转，以宽大剑身掩住破绽。枪尖与重剑彼此碰撞，绽开金属交击的尖声锐响。冒险者脚跟一转，硬生生止住冲势，贴着剑刃拔地而起，戟枪凌空盘旋，兜头刺下。  
这一击同样被巨剑拦截，冒险者借力后跳，落回奥尔什方身边。  
“那个苍穹骑士呢？”他的视线不离对手，被头盔限制住的视界十分狭窄，这是龙骑士们为应对高空作战而做出的妥协。他看不到骑士朋友的身影，但能感到对方贴近的体温。  
福尔唐骑士挑起眉梢斜了他一眼，“走了。”他哼出一点鼻音，“骑虎难下哈？”  
“总不能看着他当街行凶。”  
冒险者扬起下颌示意。这名以黑色甲胄覆身、手持双手巨剑的奇怪武士显然并不吝于杀人，污血和碎肉随着他的动作洒落在地，如此大量的血肉不可能来自区区一人的伤口。  
装饰着双旋角的漆黑全面铠上溅满凝固的血滴，看不清颜色的双眼光泽冰冷。  
柏德勃忍不住按了按自己的面盔。  
青发的骑士拽住他，“我再说两句话。”  
在他们身后，以华美纤柔的布料与蕾丝包裹自己、为避开寒风而让仆佣撑起轻纱或巨伞、一面诅咒着自身的霉运一面匆匆躲避的贵族们连头都不敢抬，生怕瞬间的视线相遇会吸引凶手的注意，给自己惹来杀身之祸。  
虽然类似的场景已经见过无数次，骑士还是忍不住冷哼一声。  
“第一，在伊修加德有个传说，关于使用双手剑的堕落黑骑士在夜晚出现，专门斩杀贵族和圣职者。第二，”他一巴掌拍在冒险者后背上，“去，动静越大越好。”  
冒险者在面盔下眯起眼，“好。”  
他跨步上前，手指在戟枪光滑的枪柄上滑动。以弹性良好的秘银打造的枪柄柔韧强劲，随着他指尖的力道微弱震颤，从翼刃到柄尖，从灵魂到血肉，那是与生命本身同调的鸣响。在觉醒超越之力或是与龙眼共鸣之前，首先响彻于他体内的力量和欣喜。  
就如曾经有人指着他的鼻尖说：“战斗是你的本能。”  
他腾身而起。  
他喜欢千钧一发的闪避，喜欢兵刃相交的轰鸣。就像贤人们专注于以太，技师们痴迷于机械，战斗令他愉悦，流淌的汗水、酸麻的手臂、每一次极限般的跳跃都令他兴致盎然。戟枪在他手中翻腾旋转，令人惊异地出现在每一个需要保护的空门，碾进对手每一次失之毫厘的谬误，如怪兽般獠牙毕露的重锋利刃卷起的风浪丝毫无损于他，每一道劈砍的轨迹，每一次突袭的刃锋都落入空气，他在刀光剑影中飘飞如光影本身，无法捉摸。  
他在腰带下摸到了第一枚匕首。  
早在成为苍天之龙骑士之前他就开始学习如何战斗，学习如何将武器隐藏在最方便趁手的位置，如何依靠手腕的力量掷出小刀，以及如何将对方的注意力从真正的目的上转移开。  
刀锋擦过面铠，留下一道细微的划痕。  
他压低身形，自对手侧面一掠而过，第二枚小刀打在头盔与胸甲相连的锁扣上。  
黑骑士警觉地踢开紧随其后的第三枚匕首，而冒险者已经闪到他身后，飞起一脚踹在他的后心上，靴跟勾爪在漆黑的背甲上撕开一道长长的裂痕。  
那兼具力量和速度的重击让对方向前栽出几步，不得不以剑拄地稳住自己。等到黑骑士能回身反击之时，冒险者却已如飞燕般腾空而起，避开了巨剑裂风惊雷般的一劈。  
他栖息在审判厅二层顶端的滴水兽上，枪尖滴溜溜旋转，渐渐擦出一丝火痕。  
冒险者高高跃起。  
那是真正的屠龙之枪。  
自天空以降，裂风灌耳，他听不到其他的任何声音，也看不见任何人。在他与对手之间只有越来越急速的坠落和随着劲风张牙舞爪的火舌。他摆动枪尖校准方向。透过面甲缝隙他看到黑甲武士横剑当胸，没有丝毫想要躲避的意思，黑色头盔花纹扭曲，好似狰狞笑容。  
柏德勃突然有一点后悔，但是已经别无选择。  
只有下落。下落。  
比风更快。比龙焰更灼热。  
枪与剑相交的一瞬间，仿佛整个都城都随之战栗。  
炸裂声淹没了听觉，眼前不断绽放着火焰与光影，枪柄在掌心振颤仿佛即将碎裂，带来无论是他还是黑骑士都无法对抗的反冲之力。他被这股力量弹飞出去，落地点比想象得还要远，他差点就被审判所的台阶绊了个跟头，背后的棘刺狠狠戳在沉重的金属大门上。  
掌心麻痹得几乎没了知觉，但他清晰地意识到戟枪的存在，以及自己死死握住枪身的这个事实。  
——别妄图否认了，你钟爱危险。  
不期然地，他又想起有人曾这么说，带点嗤笑的在他面前兜着圈子。“你喜欢。这是唯一的、真正的原因，你忍不住想要尝试新的挑战，想要站在死亡深渊边沿向下眺望。所以你才会一次一次的回来，一次又一次地卷入事端，没有别的原因，因为你喜欢。”  
柏德勃缓缓站直身体。  
烟尘散尽。  
黑骑士跪倒在地。他的头盔裂成两半，滚落在地，露出一头散碎白发，血珠从他手掌按住的地方一滴滴洇出，飞快地染红了半边发丝和黑漆手甲，与之前的血污混成一团。  
他撑住自己的膝盖勉力起身，踉跄着走向被震飞到一旁的武器，虽然一时间看起来有些摇摇欲坠，但他终究稳定了自己，在逼近的神殿骑士的剑刃环伺下若无其事地昂起头颅。  
他有张深棕色的消瘦脸庞，浅丁香色的双眸，形状刻薄的嘴唇，弧度既冷漠又寂寞。  
柏德勃盯着他的脸，他闪烁的瞳光，突然无法动弹。  
他终于意识到为何会突然想起那些数年前闲聊的几句话，当他还不过是个流浪街头的少年时曾有人说过的那些话。即使武器不同，装束大异，但在战斗中最本质的习惯和直觉是永远不会改变的。他张口结舌，一个名字在唇齿间呼之欲出，但是他发不出声音。  
黑骑士斜斜挑出一个笑来。  
他掌中的巨剑几乎有一个强壮的人类那么高，荆棘花纹缠绕成巨大的花式护手，一路延伸到并列三道的血槽上，那是唯一没有被熏黑上色的地方，蓝汪汪的镂空雕饰缝隙间填满血肉，挥舞时腥风扑鼻，那是来自最新鲜的尸体的恶臭，足以令人心生畏惧。  
那剑刃与那笑容，熟悉又陌生。  
一如初次相见时，他目光如染血的尖刀，指向喉头的枪尖透着逼人的寒意。  
他注视着那个提剑猛冲的身影，一动都没有动。  
直到阴影遮蔽视线，令人牙酸的金属摩擦声充斥耳鼓，他才从往日的幻象中猛然惊醒。“怎么回事？”挡在身前的是福尔唐家的年轻骑士。奥尔什方咬紧牙关，盾牌倚着肩膀，推挡着双手剑施加的压力，巨大到足以遮盖两个人的盾牌并非骑士饰有家族徽纹的鸢盾，不知奥尔什方从哪里找来，恰好替他挡下了黑甲骑士的全力一击。  
骑士不满地斜觑他，碧蓝的视线出奇地让他轻松起来。  
“我认识这个人。”  
奥尔什方眯起眼，“朋友？”他没等柏德勃回答，“听着，我有个主意，你别说话。”他手腕翻转，熟练地将那模样凶悍的利刃挤向盾牌一侧，沉重刃锋滑落在石板地上，敲出一声闷响，盾牌同时落进尘埃。青发蓝眼的骑士自盾牌后面挺直身躯，抬高声音喝问，“我是福尔唐家的奥尔什方。请问神殿骑士的各位，此人是谁？为何在此行凶？”  
无人应答。  
方才尘烟四起的狭廊一时间像被冰雪覆盖的荒芜之地。神殿骑士同样的锁甲上覆盖着同样的黄铜面罩，将每一张不同的面孔模糊成同一模样。增援从通往审判所的各条通道涌来，羽翼宝冠的鸢盾摆出防御阵形，利刃透过盾牌的缝隙向他们展开沉默的獠牙。  
越过尖顶的阳光投射在每个人身上，将影子拉成扭曲的长蛇。  
柏德勃悄悄握紧枪柄，麻痹之后的刺痛沁入骨髓，他低下头，面铠遮住全部表情。  
“行凶？”  
黑骑士哼笑一声，“行凶者是你们才对吧。把无辜平民诬陷成异端者，这就是你们国家的正义？”他没有再次进攻，反而施施然挽了个剑花，将巨剑背在身后。  
血凝固在他脸颊上，冻结成冰晶般的小颗粒，他甚至懒得拭去。  
“什么意思？”  
“问你们的人啊。问问你们的神殿骑士，他们想对那女孩做什么。”巨剑下的笑容仿佛嘲讽，黑武士抱起手臂，斜眼瞟着二人，“把人交出来，我可没打算善罢甘休。”  
“那么，”奥尔什方正色道，“只要交出你要的人就可以么？”  
黑骑士嘴角一扬，“你说了算么。”  
“我虽只是一介效忠福尔唐家的家族骑士，但苍天之龙骑士阁下在此。若你所言属实，相信无论是他还是神殿骑士团总长艾默里克大人都不会坐视不理的。这样说你能接受么？”  
他的话在神殿骑士中引发了一阵小小的骚动，虽然同属神殿骑士团，却不是每个人都有机会见到以行踪不定著称的龙骑士团首席，代表着伊修加德最高战力的那个男人的。  
他站在福尔唐骑士身边的姿势看来随意，却仿佛下一秒就会暴起进攻，与寒冷天气截然相反的烧灼气息自漆黑盔甲内满溢出来，带着只要一点火星就可以点燃的燎原战意。  
“苍天之龙骑士啊……”黑骑士意味深长地眯起浅丁香色的双眸，“你能给我什么样的交代？”他在台阶上踅着步子，“正义？公平？还是眼看着无能为力的事实假装并不知情？”  
——假装一切如常，假装每个人都心怀善意？  
沾血的笑意与旧日激烈的咆哮相互重叠，让冒险者在伊修加德的寒风中不由打了个冷颤。他没法回答，一如当时他便无法应对这样的怒火，只能眼睁睁看着事情发展到无可挽回的境地。而现实也不容他有回应的余裕，审判所的大门突然开启，两名神殿骑士推搡着一个少女走出来。  
“神殿骑士的正义就是伊修加德的正义。”  
有着苔藓色头发的神殿骑士在门廊的阴影中显出半张脸来，同色的眼瞳在黑暗里闪闪发亮，“我们巡逻街道、保卫皇都，调查和审判可疑人等是我们神殿骑士的职责，这即是我神殿骑士团的正义，即便是苍天之龙骑士也无权干涉。何况——”他转向柏德勃，生硬地欠了欠身，“阁下，常与被疑为异端者的外来人接触，于您而言可未见得有什么好处。”  
奥尔什方抢在冒险者之前开口，“那么依您所说，这名女孩又因何被带到此地呢？”  
“意图攻击神殿骑士。”神殿骑士流利地回答，“不过经过审查，只是个无知的贫民而已。”他示意部下放手。女孩脸色惨白，像受惊的小动物一般跌跌撞撞地从神殿骑士的掌握中逃开，直扑到黑甲武士面前，揪住他沾血的襟袍。破碎袖口露出纤细的手臂，那双小手虽然干净，却带着常年劳作留下的伤痕和厚茧，与这个年龄所应有的白皙娇嫩全无关系。  
奥尔什方忍不住问了一句，“小姑娘，你没事吧？”  
少女看了看他，没有吭声。她栗色的发辫松散着，碎发垂在冻得通红的脸颊两侧，眼里蓄满了泪水，但是并没有落下来。她在奥尔什方的目光下瑟缩成一团。  
“谁会对云雾街的脏猴子做什么呀。”神殿骑士轻佻一笑，走出审判所，“沾上了脏东西可是一辈子都洗不掉的污名，您说是不是，福尔唐家的骑士阁下？”  
青发的精灵骑士面无表情，毫不退缩地直视对方，“就到此为止吧。”  
“小姑娘可以走了。”神殿骑士抬起手指，包围圈随即让开了一道缺口，“不过擅闯神圣审判所，杀害守卫的神殿骑士，这样的罪行即使作为异端者也令人瞠目……”他慢悠悠的声调戛然而止。戟枪翻飞如鬼影，刃风裹夹着以太之力扑面而来，令他一时呼吸滞涩，尚未出口的后半句话被生生压回胸腔深处。  
腾龙铠遮蔽了整张面容，但那厚重盔甲下的目光犹有形质。  
宛如巨龙。  
神殿骑士脸色紫涨，“让他们走。”刃锋虽未触及他的肌肤，但冰冷钢铁的寒意已足以令他喉咙紧绷，他好不容易抑制住体内翻涌的呕吐感，才不至于当众出丑。  
黑骑士漫不经心地拍了两下巴掌。“快跑吧，小姑娘。”他笑嘻嘻地揪了揪女孩松散的发辫。钢铁护指冷得犹如灼烧，烙在脸颊上，把女孩惊得一跳，如梦初醒地飞奔而去。  
黑骑士跟在少女身后，无人拦阻。  
直至那一高一矮的身影消失在云端之城黄昏的雾霭中，龙骑士方才缓缓收回武器。  
“如果有人追责我会据实通报，这样可以么，苍天之龙骑士阁下。”神殿骑士干巴巴地说，他比龙骑士高出不少，即使面对面站立也只能看到龙骑铠光滑如镜面的头盔上反照着自己扭曲的面容。龙骑士对他的话置之不理，面铠的尖端反而转向身边的福尔唐骑士。  
短暂无声的对视之后，龙骑士纵身而起，转眼消失在伊修加德鳞次栉比的尖塔之间。  
神殿骑士阴鸷地盯住他离去的方向，哼了一声。  
“如果真有那一天，哈罗妮女神自然会有决断。”奥尔什方做了个祈祷的手势，翘起嘴角，“只不过不知道那个时候阁下是不是有勇气与苍天之龙骑士一同登上审判台呢。”  
神殿骑士苍绿色的目光一闪，“这是阁下的意思，还是那位苍天之龙骑士阁下的意思？”他的手甲压在剑柄上，金属与金属彼此摩擦，细微尖利的噪音将这黄昏衬得格外冰凉。  
“龙骑士何尝关注过地上的事物，巨龙已经够他们忙了。只不过依我个人的浅见，这样的小事就不必呈递到贵总骑士长大人的办公桌上了，无论是黑骑士的传说还是什么女孩——狄兰达尔的羽翼固然坚强而温暖，又何必为了不相干的事挑战龙骑士团的尖枪呢。”  
“注意你的言辞，灰石。”神殿骑士冷笑，“别太把自己当回事。”  
“您说得对。”  
福尔唐的私生子倚着盾牌，漫不经心地欠了欠身。

* * *

奥尔什方在巷子的另一端找到抱着头盔正等着他的冒险者。  
“久等了。我有点不放心，让部下把莱韦耶勒尔少爷和塔塔露小姐先送回去。”骑士斜挎着自己的剑盾，揶揄地撞了冒险者一下，“刚才装得很像嘛，平时也拿出气势来多好。”  
黑皮肤的暗影精灵不理他的调侃，难得严厉地瞪着一双紫眼，“为什么让我先走？”  
“你留在那里想做什么？”  
骑士站定脚步，“你能做什么？要杀了他么？那又要杀死多少人来掩盖这个事实——谋杀骑士的罪名确凿的话可就不需要什么审判了——还是你打算为了一个小小的恶徒妄送性命？”他俯视着黑精灵绷紧的表情，“与龙作战是这个国家对龙骑士的唯一要求，除此之外的一切都不是你的职责你也无权过问。至于伊修加德对外来人的看法，还要我说么？”  
“所以任由恶人为恶就是正义？”  
“这不叫正义，而是规则。”奥尔什方眯起眼，碧蓝的瞳仁全无妥协的神色，“下级的罪责由上级审判，平民的生死由贵族掌握，教皇统治伊修加德。可能在你看来这其中有很多残忍不近人情的地方，但在考虑如何打破规则之前首先得承认其存在。你认为艾默里克阁下会不知道神殿骑士团里这些渣滓和毒瘤的存在么？他在骑士团差不多二十年，获得今天的位置并不是因为个人的勇武，而是因为他认清了现实，并且聪明到足以利用一切。”  
黑精灵叹了口气，别过头去。他手中的头盔由秘银打造，轻若无物，此时却仿佛重于千斤，让他恨不得丢在地上一走了之。“所以呢，”他咬紧嘴唇，“你也承认现实了么？”  
他站在墙壁的阴影里，几乎看不到表情。  
奥尔什方看了他一阵，突然伸手替他捋平被头盔压得皱巴巴的发梢，“我明白。”他耐心地拉扯着打结的发丝，感觉到黑精灵因为他的动作绷紧了背脊，忍不住在他脸颊上戳了一记，“别这么沮丧。话是这么说，我个人还是喜欢你这种光泽耀眼的时候。”  
冒险者脱力地瞟了他一眼。  
“所以，你其实认识那个人？”  
“这是座封闭的小城市，有固定封闭的圈子。在这个圈子里的大多数人都知道彼此的一些事情。”福尔唐骑士耸耸肩，“那个神殿骑士是雷克兰家未来的继承人，而雷克兰大小姐是狄兰达尔家大少爷的未亡人，贵族家庭或多或少都有这样的姻亲。如果你想知道得更详细一点可以去问问阿图瓦雷尔，谱系学是他们贵族的必修课，阿图瓦雷尔特别擅长这个。”  
“而我所知道的是，一个贵族骑士在十七岁获封，带着他的家臣进入神殿骑士团，拥有他的家族父辈经营一生的人脉和声望，他在骑士团的根基远远超过艾默里克阁下。这种差距不是一朝一夕可以弥补的，这样的人也不是随便抓个错处就能轻易处理的。”  
柏德勃握紧手指，“让艾默里克阁下为难了，明天我去道歉。”  
“把沸石丢入冻水，于他而言也未必是件坏事。”青发骑士扯出一个有点奇妙的笑容，在冒险者肩膀上重重拍了一下，“明天的事情明天再决定，我们回去吧。”  
虽然这么说，两个人却沿着向上的阶梯一路绕过巨盾台，又朝着宝杖大街的方向走过去。身挎剑盾的福尔唐骑士与背负戟枪的龙骑士并肩穿行在伊修加德冰冷的灰石与砖瓦之间。这座城市实在是太过寂静了，只是刚刚入夜，街道上便几乎空无一人，陪伴他们的只有金属靴跟敲打在冻石上空洞的回音和锁子甲随着动作发出的犹如细雨敲打花茎般的轻响。  
他们谁也没有示意，却默契地爬上一座又一座悬廊，巡逻的卫兵肃然走过他们身边。偶尔有一两次，背负着羽翼宝冠纹章的士兵会停下来行礼，龙骑士一一回应。  
“你看明白了么？”  
最后他们走到一处狭小的平台，阶梯不知为何在此处中断，雕花石柱将其圈成一个狭小的扶廊，犹如悬崖上的鸟巢般紧贴墙壁，除非转头沿来路返回，再没有别的通道。  
奥尔什方停下脚步，转向同行的冒险者。  
“即使是从不参与贵族倾扎的龙骑士团，其实在别人眼中也早就站了队，苍天之龙骑士的名声就是如此贵重。”骑士低声说，“你虽然是我福尔唐家的客人，但现在一定有许多人在暗中观望着，衡量你的价值，探询你的过去，窥测你的弱点——”  
“而你的弱点，实在太过明显了。”  
拂晓血盟的同伴受诬获罪，仅仅这一件事已经足以撼动他的神经。巨龙首的骑士领主能够感觉到冒险者若有所思的态度中未曾消弭的锋锐，那本是他鲜少显露的一面。冒险者昂起头，任由冷风吹起他的刘海。因为一直在外奔波，他的银发比起上次奥尔什方见到他时更加蓬乱，毫无规律地散落在脸颊周围，把黝黑面孔圈成黑夜中一个难以辨识的符号。  
只有紫色的眼睛依然明晰，灿若烟火。  
“在云雾街，黑骑士被认为是平民的守护者。他们于无月之夜出现，惩处欺凌弱者的恶人，无论是强盗匪徒，还是贵族和祭司都一视同仁。他们会将恶人的财富分给忍饥挨饿的穷人，流浪的孩子也可以在他们的保护下安心入眠，我小时候就是听着这样的故事入睡的。”奥尔什方对他微笑。他倚着雕花石柱，在他脚下是库尔札斯不见底的悬崖深渊，那本是伊修加德抵御侵略的天然屏障，而今却仿佛成了捆缚着这座城市的无形枷锁。  
伊修加德已经从世界的注目中逃离得太久，久到甚至不记得回归的道路。  
“刚才的黑骑士，是你的同族吧？”  
“以我们的标准，并不是。”柏德勃点点头，“不过也算是吧。”  
他拨弄着手中的头盔，“在格里达尼亚，犯罪的人会经由森林元灵的裁决，被元灵拒绝的人将被驱逐出境。就像你说的，这是城市的‘规则’。”他的声音带着一丝难解的清凉，缓缓溶入伊修加德的寒风中，“感觉上那座城市就像在不断宣告，天空中有一双眼睛正在注视着你，每个人都坦露在元灵的知觉之下，无论做什么都无所遁形。但是这样的一个地方，我也曾看到了一样的欺凌和隔离，并不是因为做了什么，而是因为不同的血统。”  
“我现在，大概能够理解到他过去告诉我的‘陷害’是什么意思了。”  
黑精灵抬起头，直面伊修加德的精灵，“那家伙没有我这么幸运。”  
——没有人警告他迫在眉睫的危险，没有人为他挺身而出，也没有人愿意负担他的未来。  
“忍耐与等待，对么？”  
深紫对上浓蓝，巨龙首的骑士领主微微一笑，“你是苍天之龙骑士，偶尔粗暴一点也没事。”他眨着眼，扮了个轻松的鬼脸，“在意的话我可以拜托其他人帮忙调查看看。”  
“不了，还活着就好。”  
暗影精灵捧起头盔，腾龙铠的面甲模仿着巨龙的犄角和齿吻，流淌着荧光的雕花纹饰仿佛在无声咆哮。他让那咆哮淹没了自己，重新回到龙骑士的视界中，伊修加德的尖塔在他面前层层消退，只留下摇曳在雾气中的灯火犹如星辰，开满冰雪之城每一个角落。  
每一朵灯火下都有一组人生。  
黑精灵轻轻闭上眼睛，“我没什么可以帮到他的地方，所以只要活着就好了。”  
他感觉到皮革护手擦过他裸露在外的手臂，散发着温暖的手指握紧又松开。  
“按说这种时候我应该给你个拥抱。”奥尔什方笑意盎然的声音贴近他耳边。骑士绕着冒险者兜了半个圈子，戳了戳龙骑甲突出的棘刺，“还是算了，这滋味看起来不好受。”  
柏德勃扑哧笑出声来。  
这一笑似是云散雨收，扫净了整整一日笼罩在精灵头顶的阴霾。冒险者长长地舒了一口气，“回去吧。”他歪过头询问好友，“我记得你明天一早回巨龙首，这次我跟你一起去吧？”  
“现在走也可以呀。”巨龙首领主眉飞色舞，“正好试试你的鸟，小东西飞起来超棒的。”  
“我还想带上阿尔菲诺和塔塔露小姐一起去呢。”  
“只怕他们未必肯听你的话。”  
暗影精灵僵了一下。“你说得对。”他叹了口气，“他们不会听。”  
年轻的萨雷安精灵和形似幼童的拉拉菲尔女子，无论哪一个，都不是会因为一点劫难就轻言退缩的性格。冒险者想着，忍不住又叹了一口气，“那我也要问问看。”  
骑士浑不在意，“那么等你问好了我们再出发，也不差那点时间。”  
在那时，他们都未曾料到就是冒险者本人最终也未能成行。  
乘夜而来的客人彬彬有礼，却令福尔唐一家低眉顺目，垂首侍立。  
来的是教皇侍从，传召的是在都城里引起话题的新任苍天之龙骑士。

20160130END


	4. Part IV 耧斗花

Part IV 耧斗花  
“胜利之誓”

被埃斯蒂尼安从窗口叫出来的时候，柏德勃怎么也没有想到，他们的目的地会是艾默里克——教皇直属骑士团总骑士长大人的卧室。  
看着脱去盔甲，只穿了蓝色绣花长袍一脸轻松随意的啜着茶的黑发精灵，银发的冒险者不知怎么局促起来。  
“坐啊。”总骑士长招呼，“外面冷得很吧，坐下喝点茶。埃斯蒂尼安你也是，别站在那里。“  
龙骑士哼了一声，熟门熟路地拉过椅子在艾默里克身边坐下，大咧咧翘起腿。  
“别傻在那儿，我们时间不多。”  
柏德勃顺从地坐下来，接过总骑士长亲自斟给他的红茶，暖意立刻渗透掌心。  
“我……不太明白……”  
深夜让埃斯蒂尼安溜进福尔唐伯爵府叫醒他，又拉着他一路避人耳目地跑到这里。柏德勃看着坐在他对面的两个精灵，主导此事的很明显是黑发蓝眼的那一个。  
“你从教皇厅出来我就想跟你谈谈，”艾默里克比了个手势，“但是大张旗鼓的会面不太合时宜，就只能麻烦你这个时候过来了。”  
“因为……”黑精灵皱起眉头，“有什么事情不对么？”  
“也是。也不是。”  
“他不能显得好象急于要打听教皇和你私下说了什么，这有什么好不明白的。”埃斯蒂尼安不屑地啧了一声，“今天的伊修加德可是热闹得很呐。”  
柏德勃低下头，“所以您是想要知道教皇和我说了什么？”  
艾默里克叉起手指，浅浅一笑。“你知道的，苍穹骑士团是教皇猊下的亲卫队。关于告发的始末我仍然有些困惑，想要看看你能不能为我解开谜团。”  
“您的意思是，这次审判可能不像伯爵阁下猜测的那样，是泽梅尔家在主导？”  
伊修加德的总骑士长和龙骑士团的首席干将彼此对视了一眼。  
“你看，”埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩，“我说什么来的。”  
艾默里克坦然地笑了。“你说得没错，是我低估了艾欧泽亚的英雄。”他转向柏德勃，“原本我个人希望奥尔什方阁下能从中传话，以免引起不必要的注意，但是那位阁下对我说，最好还是亲自向你说明情况比较好，因为他不想代你判断应不应该隐瞒别人。”  
“您和他谈过了？”  
“赶在他离开皇都之前见了一面。”艾默里克毫不避讳，“我和他也有些事需要当面谈谈。”  
黑精灵垂下眼睫，微微翘起嘴角，“既然这样我就直说了，”他放下茶杯，“虽然这件事阿尔菲诺嘱咐我暂时不要告诉任何人，不过我并不打算听他的建议。”  
艾默里克点点头，修长上挑的眼尾仿佛带着丝丝笑意。  
“阿尔菲诺虽然还小，却一心一意地想要肩负起整个大陆的未来。”黑精灵若有所思地拨弄着自己的袖口，被临时叫出来，他只裹了一件半旧的黑棉袍，伊修加德的两名精灵都注意到他炭色指尖摩挲着的纽扣上红色独角兽的徽章，但他自己似乎完全没有意识到，“我并不是说这样不好。但有的时候就很难直截了当地告诉他，他的想法不对。”  
总骑士长若有所悟，“是和拂晓血盟有关的事情么？”  
黑精灵低下头，银白的发丝垂落脸颊，带着一点久未修剪的凌乱，“这么说也没错。”他微微咬紧了嘴唇，“你们都知道的，拂晓血盟现在名存实亡，剩下的人——我们谁都没有处理这件事的知识和能力。”  
“实际上处理蛮神的一直是你吧。”  
伊修加德的龙骑士抱起手臂，在低掩的头盔下挑起一个充满讽刺意味的微笑。虽然已是深夜，他一身龙骑铠依旧穿戴整齐，漆黑甲面在烛光下熠熠生辉。  
黑精灵摇头，“我能做的只是当贤人们确定蛮神出现的时间和地点之后去战斗而已。关于如何搜寻蛮神的迹象这类事情我一点都不懂，阿尔菲诺可能也只知道一些皮毛。不过并不只是蛮神。”他动了动，搓弄纽扣的手指停了下来，“冰之巫女召唤蛮神希瓦之后，拂晓曾经提供过一份关于蛮神的资料，里面应该有提到‘无影’。”  
“无影指导蛮族召唤蛮神，敏菲利亚认为冰之巫女可能与无影也有过接触。这件事自然没办法和对方当面确认，也就无从佐证，但她私下和我谈过，让我注意无影的踪迹。”  
“那么，你认为教皇和你说的无影也有接触？”  
龙骑士斩钉截铁地下了结论。  
“并不是我认为，而是教皇这么对我说。”虽然是在仅有三个人的房间里，黑精灵还是不由得压低了声音，“教皇说，无影提出可以在对龙战争中为伊修加德提供帮助。”  
艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安彼此看了对方一眼。“你继续说。”总骑士长要求。  
仅仅经过一个白天，前夜的记忆依然生动鲜活。冒险者清晰地记得年迈的精灵统治者的每一句话，他甚至能够回忆起老者说话时的语气和表情，留着雪白长髯的老精灵有一双冰晶般浅淡的蓝瞳，即使他人已老迈，那双眼却依然明亮锐利，仿佛丝毫未受到时间侵蚀。  
他向两名精灵一一复述，“他希望我协助他破坏无影的计划。”他最后总结。  
埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声，“所以说，他为什么要破坏无影的计划啊。”  
“……为了艾欧泽亚？”  
“那个男人会这样想就怪了。”龙骑士嗤道，“你又不是三岁的孩子，还信这种话。”  
“我认为是无影的计划中有威胁到伊修加德的地方吧。”艾默里克这才缓缓开口，“教皇猊下确实不关心整块大陆的利益，但是他不会眼睁睁看着这个国家陷入混乱。”  
黑甲的龙骑士架起一条腿，扭脸望向窗外。  
“这样的话就说得通了。”总骑士长沉思地将视线投向另一侧，飘着雪的伊修加德的夜晚在灵灾之后的这几年已经成为常态，他们都听得到雪花打在窗棱上发出极微弱的摩擦声，犹如白烛点燃后捻芯被火焰舔舐，蜡液滴落的细碎杂音，于声响中更显得寂静。他玄冰色的眸子在烛火中映出一团柔和光影，如同晨霭中的朝阳，温柔、却不至于灼痛人的眼。  
艾默里克注视冒险者时便是这样的目光。“我想，我得代教皇猊下跟你道个歉。”  
黑精灵瞪大了眼，还没来得及说话便被总骑士长一个手势制止了。  
“审判时我就有点奇怪，格里诺·德·泽梅尔并不是那种适可而止的性格，赌上他战狂名声的决斗审判最后却在几乎毫发无伤的情况下认输——这应该是教皇猊下的意思吧。”他垂下眼帘，向后靠在椅背上，“昨晚我也在场，教皇猊下和泽菲兰卿的态度无论如何都说不上是毫不知情。不过也是，泽菲兰卿也没道理会被那个格里诺骗得团团转才对。”  
“毕竟能够被前代总骑士长推荐为继任者的男人，也是拥有相当实力和功绩的人物。”  
埃斯蒂尼安忍不住插嘴：“那个泽菲兰是个只会听命令的白痴，他要是当上了总骑士长才够人受的呢。”  
艾默里克微微一笑，“上面也确实考虑到你和他闹得不可开交。”他不再继续这个话题，“总而言之，至少可以确定教皇猊下在审判之前就已经得知此事而未加阻止，也许是想借此测试你的实力吧——不管怎么说，这样的做法对你们来说太过分了，让你们受惊了。”  
黑精灵连忙摇头，“这不是您的错呀。”  
“这件事从一开始就是我的疏漏。原本身为苍天之龙骑士的你就应该由我引荐进城，结果却不得不托庇于福尔唐的门下，反而让你的身份变得尴尬起来。即使是艾因哈特家摇摇欲坠的如今，这样明显的偏向也会让某些人感到不安。”艾默里克摊手一笑，“我原本还担心会有人揪着黑骑士的事不依不饶，要把异端审判的结果再拿出来翻案呢。”  
“您已经知道了啊。”冒险者不好意思地抓了抓额发，“该道歉的是我，让你为难了。”  
黑发的神殿骑士团总长轻轻叹了口气。  
“我并不想说什么接手骑士团时间尚短，很多事情来不及处理之类的借口。任由这样的人存在，给予他们欺压百姓的权力是我的过失。这件事会得到相应的处理，请你相信。”总骑士长目光凝定澄澈，一如初见时他挺拔昂扬犹如雪松，甫一站定便吸引所有人的注意力，那是充满自信的光芒，是清楚知道自己的目标并不顾一切地为之努力的人才有的眼神。  
冒险者不期然想起另一双蓝眼，聪明挑达，在夜色中闪烁着犹如碧空的清光。  
——把沸石投入冻水……  
“奥尔什方离开之前对我说，你会找我，多半也会去找他。”  
因教皇传召而彻夜未眠的福尔唐府在薄薄的晨曦下终于恢复宁静，疲惫了一夜的人们最终陷入沉睡，而青发的精灵骑士蹑足潜踪溜进房间，悄悄滑进冒险者的被窝。  
他一身铠甲已经穿戴整齐，贴上皮肤的铜片让黑精灵冷得一颤，睡意瞬间消失无踪。  
“我得出城了，再来嘱咐你几句话。”巨龙首的骑士领主悄声说，“最迟明天总骑士长大人就会找你询问教皇猊下的事情——估计他现在已经在大审门等着我了。如果到时候露琪亚小姐或是其他你不熟悉的人在场，就如阿尔菲诺少爷说的那样‘知道的人越少越好’。”  
“如果没有呢？”  
福尔唐家的私生子凑到他耳边，呼出的热气滑过他的脸颊，“你问问他，他见过我么？”  
他在暗淡光影中笑着揉乱尚且懵懂的黑精灵一头短发，起身离去。  
冒险者握紧手指，迎上艾默里克的注视。“他说，如果您承认，就告诉您全部真相。”  
“那个奥尔什方阁下啊。”黑发精灵点点头，似乎并不感到惊讶，“我以前听人说起过，虽然人人都说他行事乖张，却从来不曾真的引火烧身，如今看来果然名不虚传。若有机会你不如问问奥尔什方阁下，对我这份答卷他是否还满意吧。”  
“不必了。”  
黑精灵声音低弱，“对我来说已经足够了。”他在两名伊修加德精灵的注视下挺直脊背，青莲色的眼瞳迎上黑发精灵凝冰般的双眸，神殿骑士团的总长有一双擅长微笑的眼睛，即使一本正经时也仿佛带着容让的笑意，柏德勃轻轻吐出一口气，“奥尔什方对我说，这座城市的很多事并不像表面上看起来的那样，好的不一定是好，而坏的也不一定就是恶德。”  
龙骑士嗤笑，“这话说得妙。”  
“虽然这么说，但其实我并不太懂他的意思。我是个流浪者，从来没有关心过一个国家是如何存在的，又该如何在其中生活。像我这样失去自己部族的黑影之民，只要活得下去在哪里都一样，在遇到拂晓的贤人们之前我就是这样生活的。”  
“但是现在不同。”  
他握紧双手，“我已经经历过一次被人陷害，不是要死在战场上，而是将要死在餐桌边。为了使我活下去，许多朋友牺牲了自己的性命，我不想再经历这样的事情，也不能让阿尔菲诺和塔塔露在这里出事。我不知道该怎么做判断，你们说的那些权力的倾辄贵族的斗争我根本不懂，所以我只能去信赖别人为我做出的判断，并且一直相信下去。”  
他说得又快又急，仿佛生怕自己后悔一样。当他的声音戛然而止，房间里静得如同死寂，除了此起彼伏的呼吸带起衣袂些微的颤动，犹如落入水中的冰晶，转瞬即逝。  
红茶飘散了最后一丝袅袅热气，即使是燃烧着熊熊炉火的房间中也很难将温暖多持续一刻，那不是北地军营惯用的粗茶，而是产自温暖潮湿的南方海滨新鲜嫩叶，即使冰冷发涩，仍然带着一股缭绕鼻尖难以散去的清香。  
“你这样说，”艾默里克抚弄着茶杯，“是想要向我托付性命的意思么？”  
黑精灵深深低下头去：“是。”  
“这也是奥尔什方阁下给你的建议？”  
“和他没有关系。只是我想了一整天，也没想出什么更好的办法。”冒险者笑得带点羞涩，从进入房间以来的紧张不安终于彻底消退，“虽然我不知道自己能做到多少，但是只要需要我的地方，我会尽力去做，就请您告诉我该怎么做才对吧。”  
“光之战士和苍天之龙骑士，无论哪一个头衔，这样的许诺都是很多人梦寐以求的。”艾默里克放下茶杯，向冒险者伸出手去，“我不会提什么过分的要求，只是希望有朝一日伊修加德的未来处在千钧一发的时机，能够得到你毫无保留的帮助。我们这样约定吧。”  
柏德勃握住他的手腕，同时感觉自己腕上一紧，总骑士长微凉的手指贴上皮肤。  
契约达成。  
“我听说你们打算回到南方去救一个人？”总骑士长询问地对冒险者挑起眉梢。  
“是。”黑精灵一怔，旋即露出笑容，“这个人曾经帮过我很多次，在我手无寸铁的时候挡在我面前让我快逃。是个刚烈正直的好人。塔塔露小姐就麻烦您多照顾一下。”  
“那么，”骑士长松开手，微微欠了欠身，“武运昌隆。”

20160211END


	5. Part V 野姜花

Part V 野姜花  
“永远将记忆留在夏天”

并不是每个清晨，奥尔什方都会被挥舞兵器的声音惊醒。  
他的房间在营地最高处，是一间适合充当瞭望塔的漂亮阁楼。奥尔什方喜欢清晨起来从高处向外眺望的感觉。如果天气晴好，不只可以俯瞰营地一早热火朝天景象，甚至连通往大审门的车辙印痕，和远处笼罩在云雾之中的皇都剪影都一览无遗。  
声音却是从墙脚下传来的。  
比营地起身的时间还要早一些。在这个时间，正是士兵们贪恋温暖被窝、不必警醒自己的职责的最后一刻。下了一夜的雪上还没被凌乱脚步踩成滑溜溜的雪壳，天地之间一片令人迷茫的素白，只除了雪中的那个身影——皮肤黝黑，却有一头闪亮的银发。  
奥尔什方眯起眼。  
有一个消息他还没有向家族传递，因为太过匪夷所思，在伊修加德千年的历史上还从未出现过这样的事情。但是匆匆来去的龙骑士团似乎某种意义上又确证了消息的真实性。  
——第二位苍天之龙骑士。  
如果传言属实，主角就是眼前这个拥有暗影之民血统的精灵。  
只穿了一件单衣的黑皮肤精灵拖着一柄双刃巨斧缓缓挥着，那显然不是他所习惯的武器，吵醒奥尔什方的便是几次因为无法控制力量使得斧头夯进冻土的异响。但是他仍然默默地、一次又一次挥起武器，兜着缓慢的圈子，似是在感受每一个动作中所蕴含的韵律。  
只是简单的练习，他虔诚得恍若祈祷。  
奥尔什方披上锁甲，转身下楼。  
迎接他的是被刃风卷起的大片雪花，紧接着是黑皮肤的暗影精灵抓着自己乱翘的短发，有点慌慌张张的道歉。“奥尔什方阁下，”从初次见面就满是一本正经的冒险者低头行礼，“昨天到得太晚没能来得及打招呼，我又打搅您了。”  
素常奥尔什方看他这个样子总忍不住想要逗逗他。暗影精灵从一开始费力思索话中的涵义到后来努力绷住脸假装没听到他的调笑——不管哪一种都挺有趣的，特别是考虑到他卓越的战绩、奥尔什方曾亲眼见证的非凡枪术，这种不太相衬的稚拙就变得格外真实可亲起来。  
他对暗影精灵露出笑容。  
“这么早，要不要和我对练？”  
银发的黑精灵愣了一下，“可以么？”  
“这可是我梦寐以求的机会哦。”奥尔什方挤挤眼，“回想你的武技总是令我不能自已，能用自己的身体去体会一下简直太棒了。”  
冒险者果然立刻窘迫地避开视线，手指在斧柄上滑了滑。  
“这样，”他有点犹豫地点了头，“……请多指教。”  
墙边摆着练习用的重剑和盾牌。这里本来是个小演武场，但是因为库尔札斯高地白雪皑皑，沙场与荒野的边界已经很难看清了。奥尔什方装备好自己，回到拄着斧头默默等在一边的黑精灵面前，“你要不要换个武器？”他扬起下颌，示意冒险者倚在角门旁的戟枪。  
“就让我这样试试吧。”  
暗影精灵眼底一片寂静。他有双青莲色的眸子，花开到正艳的浓紫，睫毛低垂时带着几分温顺，此刻却犹如被点亮的灯火，洗脱了一身的生涩。  
只是握住斧柄斜斜抬起，整个人看起来都不太一样了。  
一开始只是彼此试探，斧头与盾牌交击出低沉的回响，力道尚不足以构成威胁，便如同一支随心所欲的慢舞，双方都在试图在对方的节奏中插入自己的脚步，刺入每一个可见的破绽，却往往未及见效便撤身退后，小心翼翼地维持住自己的势力范围。  
斧光与剑影交错，在晨曦中划出闪亮光辉。  
冒险者的斧技并没有奥尔什方想象得那么生疏。虽然与他擅长的戟枪相比重量和长度都大相径庭，但这其中的差别并没有对他造成不可估量的影响。黑精灵犹如武技教科书一般精准地行动着，抵挡剑锋的同时试图突破盾牌的防守。这些技巧并没有什么特殊，即使是普通的守城卫兵也能从教官那里学到同样的招式，初习武艺时，奥尔什方自己也学过。  
但就是这样的招式，冒险者始终没有露出丝毫破绽。  
即使奥尔什方突然以盾牌打断他挥起的弧线，切入长柄斧无法回转自如的中路，仍然难以将他卷入近身缠斗的泥沼。黑精灵总是飞快地后跳，避开战圈，让骑士的追击落入空气。  
他的呼吸越发悠长，动作便越快。  
骑士攥紧盾牌上的勒带。敲击盾牌的闷响开始变得频繁，愈响愈重，他立刻感受到来自左手方面的沉重压力，有几次巨斧挥舞的风压逼得他后退，而冒险者旋身而进的步伐随之愈发熟练。  
迎面劈下的巨斧几乎擦着他的鼻尖楔入地层，刃风卷着雪花打在他脸颊，刮得皮肤隐隐作疼，但他连眼睛都没眨一下。因为他们的战斗，积雪四处翻飞，与泥土混成一团带有吸力的泥泞。冒险者的身形稍一停滞，奥尔什方抓紧时机一剑刺出，逼得他侧身避让，迎面却撞上了被骑士当作拳头的延伸猛力挥来的盾牌，肩膀硬吃了一记。  
他拖着巨斧向后跳开，因为一时的剧痛无法用力，受伤的手臂软垂下来。  
奥尔什方朗声大笑，“就这样了嘛，换枪来呀。”  
黑精灵甩着手臂活动肩膀，突然咧嘴一笑。  
他几乎是跳跃着猛冲上来，以巨斧鲜少会用到的姿势压低斧柄，形成一个方便上挑的斜角。虽然没有突出的刺尖，这一击也足以将骑士撞飞出去，奥尔什方挥盾推挡，叫了起来：  
“嘿！不能这么偷袭！”  
斧刃在空中抖了一道弧线，冒险者纵身而起，兜头劈下。虽然拖着沉重的巨斧，他仍然有如腾飞在空中，这夹杂着力量和身体的重量、典型龙骑士的一击逼得骑士只能向后跳开。  
“这才叫偷袭。”  
重斧再次嵌入地面，而冒险者却并不停歇，借着自空中坠落的轨迹身体摆荡，大胆地腾身飞踹，逼得骑士再度后退，把容易受伤的头脸遮挡在盾牌后。而他自己竟完全放弃武器，沿着视线盲点旋身绕进对方的背后，伸手搭上奥尔什方持剑的手臂，意图缴下他的重剑。  
骑士统领毫不服输，顺势弃剑沉肩，腕子一拧，反而扭住了暗影精灵的双手，抬脚向他膝弯踹去。  
两个精灵都曾在敌阵中出生入死，拥有极其丰富的对敌经验，几下缠斗没有占到便宜，便各自抽身退开。冒险者提起斧头扛在肩上，笑盈盈地看着骑士统领捡回被他在贴身肉搏中踢飞的重剑，控诉地挑起眉稍。  
“你不能这么恶毒。”  
“我在用斧子。不恶毒为什么要用斧子？”  
明知道是强词夺理，两个精灵还是一同笑了起来。  
“再来。”  
骑士摆好姿势，向他示意。  
冒险者抹掉脸上的汗珠，笑着点了点头。  
尖锐号角声骤然划破长空，止住两人的动作。  
在这个只有微霾的清晨里，高亢尖利的号角声犹如悲鸣。  
卫兵在城墙上飞奔，“敌袭！”他们大喊大叫，唤醒每一个尚在睡梦中的战士。  
奥尔什方丢下练习用的武器，扭头往指挥室跑，他知道侍从一定带着武器等在那里。而冒险者已经飞一般地抄起墙边自己的长枪，纵跃上城墙，直扑喊杀声最密集的方向。  
骑士统领望着他横空而过的身影，突然微微一笑。  
城门外火光从天而降，伴随着魔兽的哀嚎声和守城骑兵惊喜的欢呼。  
苍天之龙骑士。  
他不再迟疑，一路高声下令，奔回到自己的岗位。  
——可不能让他独力作战啊。

* * *

“说起来，你还欠我半次对练呢。”  
他突兀地对刚刚结束对练的冒险者说。  
训练场嘈杂得要命，不只是没有巡逻任务的福尔唐骑士和骑兵，还有往来商客和途径的冒险者挤在四周围观。每个人都在大喊大叫，试图用自己的声音盖过其他人。片刻之前苍天之龙骑士以一人之力对敌五名福尔唐骑兵，无论是围观者还是参与者都因而兴奋得要命。  
“什么时候的事啊？”  
暗影精灵歪着头，无辜地瞪大了眼睛，“我可不记得有这样的事。”  
巨龙首营地统领把手里的毛巾丢到他头上，“就是很久之前那次。”他含糊地说。  
冒险者胡乱抓着毛巾擦拭湿淋淋的头发，汗水在身体周围蒸腾出森森雾气，连表情都若隐若现。“什么很久之前，之前都有胜负的啊。”他顿住了，恍然大悟，“那时候么？”  
“所以啊，”奥尔什方背着手，弯下腰探寻好友的眼神，“来跟我对练。”  
暗影精灵呻吟了一声，用毛巾捂住脸，“今天就算了吧。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“你以为我刚才都是在过家家么！”暗影精灵翻了个白眼，张开双手伸展已经有些酸胀的肌肉，“要不我们限定时间，要不就明天再说。”  
“那就明天。”青发精灵立刻点头。  
冒险者的动作停住了，“奥尔什方。”他咬紧牙关，恍然大悟地抽着气吐出精灵的名字。  
得逞的伊修加德贵族后裔若无其事地绕到他身后，“我来帮你啊。”  
暗影精灵立刻就泄了气。  
“哦，好。”  
他勾住伸来的一双手臂，自外向内缓缓推动。久经锻炼的肌肉在单薄汗湿的衬衣下牵展涌动，激烈战斗使绷紧充血的肌体滚烫如火炉，只要靠近就能感受到蓬勃燃烧的旺盛精力。  
“唉，真美好。”  
冒险者莫名其妙，“啊？”  
他立刻就被手臂拧紧压力骤增的剧痛逼得乱叫。“恶毒。”  
“你明明都觉得很舒服啊。”  
巨龙首营地统领带点坏心眼地笑了。

20151227END


	6. Part VI 雪滴花

Part VI 雪滴花  
“希望；强韧的生命力；勇往直前的力量”

艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安一站一坐，目送被称为“光之战士”的黑皮肤精灵离开房间。  
精灵临走时细心地为他们掩上门，一如往日，但整个人看起来就是有点不对劲。  
“柏德勃卿看起来好像不太满意的样子。”  
直到脚步声完全从精灵们的听力范围内消失，艾默里克才开口。  
“他当然不满意，”埃斯蒂尼安翻了个白眼，“那小子和莱韦耶勒尔家少爷一样天真，当真觉得可以靠耍嘴皮子就能说服龙族休战，他现在正失望得要命呢。”  
艾默里克轻轻笑了，“你还真是喜欢他。”  
“现如今伊修加德的最强战力，你不喜欢？”  
“所以你打算只和他两个人去对阵尼德霍格？他会不会……”  
“放心。”埃斯蒂尼安打断他，“尼德霍格可不是靠谁的牺牲就能感动到含泪忏悔放弃它的邪恶计划的那种货色，这点他和我们一样清楚。只有你死我活。何况——”  
埃斯蒂尼安顿了一顿，用手甲的尖端搓着下唇，“——他跟我说了一句话。”  
艾默里克靠坐在自己的高背椅中，安静地挑起眉梢。  
“他说，我和尼德霍格的心是一样的。”  
黑发精灵眯起眼，“这是什么荒唐话。”  
“荒唐么？”黑甲的龙骑士哼了一声，“我倒是觉得，他狠狠地扎了我一枪呢。”  
云海之上的风冰冷而湿润，与库尔札斯卷着冰雪的凛冽狂风截然不同。这里的寒意像一条缓缓缠绕的巨蟒，悄无声息地吞噬着受害者的体温和毅力，将疲倦和绝望吹进骨髓深处，在这样的风中他们四肢颤抖、手脚麻痹，就连熊熊燃起的篝火都无法带来一丝一毫的暖意。  
阿尔菲诺早就裹着冒险者的斗篷沉沉睡去。  
长途奔袭原本就不是他的强项，与圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格的对谈更让人身心俱疲。埃斯蒂尼安看着冒险者俯身过去检查了精灵少年的情况，随后默默在火堆旁蜷缩起来。原本按照他们之间的协定，今晚应该由埃斯蒂尼安值守上半夜，然而柏德勃看起来丝毫没有睡意。  
“已经很近了，是不是？”他眼望着火光，突然开口，“你想好了么？”  
“我想了二十年，你觉得还有什么是我没想好的么？”伊修加德的龙骑士嗤笑，“我要杀了尼德霍格。之所以能摆脱它的蛊惑，活到现在，全都是因为我下定了这个决心。”  
“包括吸收了龙血，私藏龙眼？”  
“你说这话好像艾默里克。”  
黑精灵垂下眼，“之前在隼巢我遇到一个年轻人，他问我：‘为什么龙会锲而不舍地找回同伴的尸体，是要找地方安葬么’。那个时候我没办法回答他，不过很担心他会不会因此把龙族想得太好，成为异端者的一员，幸好到最后这样的事没有发生。”  
风吹拂着他的额发，银色的短发闪耀如月华。  
“时至今日我似乎已经明白了。它们与我们其实并没有区别。埃斯蒂尼安你没有遗忘的仇恨，与尼德霍格是一样的。这场战争并没有正义邪恶，只是复仇者与复仇者的决战。”  
他转向埃斯蒂尼安，紫色的眼眸微微闪光。在他怀中的面盔与埃斯蒂尼安所戴的那只如出一辙，是传承千年的血脉与龙眼选中了他们，使他们如今在此，向龙眼的主人宣战。  
“所以，你要杀尼德霍格，让我跟你去。”  
——比起邪龙，我更希望埃斯蒂尼安你活下来。  
如此而已。  
埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头，试图驱散因那段记忆突如其来的一丝感怀。  
“那个小子，说不定比你我想象得都更单纯呢。”  
艾默里克微微一笑，望向好友的眼神中带着一丝了然。神殿骑士团总骑士长站起身，绕过办公桌走到龙骑士身边，拍了拍他的手臂，“你们明天启程，他这是要去哪里？”  
“好像是去巨龙首营地找奥尔什方，说是有事要谈。”  
想起福尔唐家的私生子，艾默里克忍不住摇头，“如果奥尔什方卿是那种故事里坏心眼的私生子，想必让他来动手谋杀福尔唐伯爵一家也不是什么难事吧。”  
“就像露琪亚会为了你去谋刺教皇？”  
总骑士长吃惊地瞪起眼，“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
龙骑士耸耸肩，“谁也不会听到的，这是你的办公室好么。”  
艾默里克不顾形象地、对他翻了一个狠狠的白眼。

* * *

在巨龙首营地，柏德勃常常借用奥尔什方的个人浴室。  
营地的澡堂是个大通间，作为营地里唯一一个有着黑色皮肤的精灵，差不多所有人都能认出他来。每次他走进澡堂就能感到四面八方投来的好奇视线，虽然明知道那些关注并非出于恶意，其强烈程度也足够让他觉得难堪了。  
相比之下除了青发的伊修加德骑士有时会毫无预兆推门而入，仿佛故意要看黑精灵恼羞成怒的脸似的开一会儿玩笑，再若无其事地溜达出去，留下好气又好笑的冒险者一个人对着满屋蒸腾的水雾发呆——这样偶尔回想起来能够轻松一笑的时光让他好受多了。  
不过一起泡澡这还是头一次。  
两个人刚刚给各自的军鸟洗澡刷毛，修剪过脚爪，带着满头满身的干草碎末和湿漉漉的鸟臭味，柏德勃还被不高兴的多多踢了一脚，差点摔倒在野菜堆上。  
“所以，多多是在生你的气？”  
奥尔什方饶有兴致地问。  
“从卢卢来了它就在生气。”卢卢是奥尔什方送给他的伊修加德特产黑陆行鸟，能跑擅飞，比跟随冒险者闯荡多年的灰鸟多多年轻强健。柏德勃瞟了青发精灵一眼，刚才他被陆行鸟从背后一脚踹翻的时候，这个精灵就站在旁边笑得前仰后合，完全不打算帮他一把。  
罪魁祸首是这家伙才对。  
“卢卢比它高，比它强壮，可就是能被它欺负得不敢吃食，何况是我。”柏德勃扯掉棉衬甲，愤愤地丢在一边，“驯鸟师警告我说多多刚开始习惯飞行不能驮太沉的东西，我让它做辎重鸟驮干粮，它还踹我。”  
奥尔什方已经脱得精光，正从浴池里舀了水擦拭身上的灰尘，闻言大笑，“你真可悲。”  
冒险者哼了一声，“谢谢。”  
他接过奥尔什方递来的空盆，舀起水兜头浇了自己一身，舒适地叹了口气。  
从地下抽提出来的温泉水散发着浓浓的硫磺味道，热得有些灼人，浇在身上带着滑溜溜的异质感。虽然从各方面而言这样的地下温泉都称不上优质，但在寒风咆哮、不过是下午就已经看不清伸手外的距离的日子，能让温暖水流如此包裹全身，也称得上极致的享受了。  
从未经历过寒风、露宿和巨龙喷洒的血浆洗礼的人大概是不会明白这一点的。  
直到各自清洗好身体坐进浴池，两个人都懒得把心思花在说话上。  
烟雾在两个人之间盘旋，使他们都看不太清楚对方的脸。这种模糊让柏德勃微微松了一口气，就好像浴室里只有他自己，可以放松地躺进有刺鼻味道的热水中好好休息一会儿，即使真的睡着了，温泉水并不会让他生病，只是接下来的一段时间会头晕脑胀而已。  
他这样想着，直到模糊水雾外浅色的人影发出了声音：  
“那么，你到底遇到了什么烦心事，说说看吧。”  
坐在对面的精灵随意地靠着浴池的木沿，“我听说乌尔达哈的女王没有死，你的嫌疑也彻底洗清了，还以为你特意跑来一趟是为了向我报告这个好消息呢。”  
黑精灵眯着眼，低低应了一声，“是好消息没错。”  
“那你一来就躲在陆行鸟房里，是太过开心所致么？”  
柏德勃微笑，“你刻薄起来还真是毫不留情。”他掬起一些水拍在自己脸上，“确实是我一直想不明白的事情。”  
奥尔什方抱着手臂，热水沾湿了他的鬓角额发，浅青发白的发丝胡乱粘在脸颊上，而他的眼神一如冒险者所熟悉的炯炯，没有丝毫躲闪或回避，澄澈如母水晶的光芒。  
他并没有催促，只是保持着这个姿势，眼神在时浓时淡的水汽中若隐若现。  
柏德勃便开了口。  
他讲述了劳班的请求、逃离皇都的女侍从和突然出现的沙蝎众，讲到他们的妥协和女王的苏醒。这些情报奥尔什方已经看过相关文件，但是从当事者说来就是另一种感觉了。  
冒险者看起来没有丝毫喜悦。  
“简直就像开玩笑一样。”他在水下握紧了手指，“死了那么多人，却只是轻描淡写地说什么‘达成了预定的目标’，‘和计划的一样’。因为他们的计划，无辜的人丧了命，但是他们谁都没有提起——劳班局长没有，连阿尔菲诺也没有。没有一个人提起拂晓血盟。伊达、帕帕力莫、雅·修特拉、桑克瑞德，还有敏菲利亚，他们挡在我面前要我逃走，自己留下来阻拦追兵，现在却好像没有一个人认识他们似的，……我不知道他们怎么还笑得出来。”  
“可是我什么都不敢问。就像那时候，娜娜莫女王倒下，铜刃团闯进来的时候，我明明知道事情有问题，但是我居然会傻愣在那里一句话都说不出。如果那个时候我更聪明、更大胆一点；如果当时我注意到娜娜莫陛下还活着，直接带着她去找劳班局长求救，事情不会发展成这样——我怎么会注意不到呢，我见过那么多死人了——可是我什么都没做。”  
奥尔什方凝视着冒险者，混杂了深切的哀痛和绝望的神情扭曲了年轻俊秀的脸孔。他没有落泪，却比哭泣更让人动容。一直以来黑精灵努力保持的镇定忍耐的面具消失了，他看上去像只被拔去爪牙捆缚翅膀的猎鹰，仓惶而不知所措。精灵突然意识到，这个从相识起便辗转各地、以极大的韧性和斗志不断投身于危险战斗中的暗影精灵，其实还年轻得很。  
奥尔什方起身走到他面前，一把将他的头揽进自己臂弯。冒险者把脸埋在他肩上，发着抖，紧紧抓住朋友的手臂。  
只过了片刻，龙骑士便重新抬起头，挣脱了奥尔什方的怀抱。方才汹涌的情绪波动已经自他脸上缓缓退潮，精灵有些羞赧地低下头，“抱歉，奥尔什方，说了些没用的话。”  
伊修加德的年轻骑士抱起手臂，“我应该说过，你是我的朋友，这里是你的家。”他奇怪地笑了笑，眉飞色舞地低头逼近，“既然你觉得对不起我，不如今晚……”  
他立刻就被踹了一脚。  
龙骑士毫不客气，脚下一勾一带，将猝不及防的精灵掀翻在水池里，溅起翻涌的水花。  
等到他咳嗽着挣扎出水面，冒险者已经跳出浴池，开始穿回自己的衣服。  
“奥尔什方。”  
看着光着膀子趴在浴池边的精灵，冒险者突然摆正了脸色，“我问你件事。”  
“说呀。”  
“如果这次埃斯蒂尼安能够成功杀死邪龙，伊修加德的局势应该会有极大的缓解吧？”  
奥尔什方沉吟片刻，“你这么说的话，也不算错。”  
“因为乌尔达哈的事情已经解决了，阿尔菲诺和塔塔露应该会回丧灵钟，到时候我打算搬到骑士团驻地去。我问过露琪亚小姐，想要个人房间的话还是办得到的。”  
奥尔什方的声音突然谨慎起来，“你要正式加入龙骑士团？”  
“……因为做了个承诺。”  
“承诺啊。”奥尔什方慢吞吞地重复，碧空色的眼眸眯起来，他盯着冒险者正在束紧腰带的背影。虽然并没有身着龙骑士的制式铠，暗影精灵穿戴鳞甲的方式仍然透着浓浓的龙骑士风格，最下面的扣环是敞开的，露出衬里的软皮护甲，三层腰带紧紧包裹住腰身，连多一根手指的余裕都不留。穿戴停当的柏德勃转过身，有点好奇地看着他凝重的脸色。“是的。承诺了。”他点了点头，在骑士的注视下微微绷紧了嘴唇。  
“那么从今往后，我们就真正是同一条战线上的伙伴了！”  
奥尔什方缓和了表情，“这样说来，以后我见你的时候就要称呼‘阁下’了呢。”  
“原来你喜欢听‘巨龙首营地统领奥尔什方老爷’这样的称呼啊。”冒险者反唇相讥。  
骑士统领朗声大笑。“跟埃斯蒂尼安阁下相处久了，连你都变得这么牙尖嘴利。”  
“因为最近一直在尖牙之下疲于奔命啊。”  
柏德勃笑咧了嘴，紫色的双眼跟着弯了，“我要说的是，等我回来如果没别的事，我想邀请你到我家去。虽然我自己也有好几年功夫没回去了，不过一直托付给朋友照看应该不会荒废得太厉害。是个有花圃和瀑布的好地方——就当作是在你这里常来常往的回报吧。”  
奥尔什方笑眯了眼，“是要我去认个门么？亲爱的朋友，你这样真是太贴心了。”  
龙骑士盯了他片刻，长长、长长地叹出一口气。  
“奥尔什方，你真烦人。”  
他下定结论似的摔门而去。

* * *

次日在天钢机工房门外看到整装待发的柏德勃，前一日埃斯蒂尼安从他脸上发现的那种彷徨已经全然消失不见。年轻的暗影精灵神清气爽地背着枪，紫眼中满是坚定。  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”他微微欠身，“如果情势不利，拖我也会把您拖回来的，请您做好准备。”  
黑甲的龙骑士惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
比他矮半头的冒险者仰起脸，单薄嘴唇绷出下定决心的纹路。  
埃斯蒂尼安默默无语，终于抬手抓乱了未及戴上头盔的新任苍天之龙骑士的头发。  
“……你还是先想办法自己活下来吧。”  
他昂首阔步，首先走进机工坊的大门。紧闭的大门打开的瞬间，从蒸腾着烧灼铁炉热气的房间里传来不知名的大型机械发出的隆隆撞击声，一如战鼓，低沉而振奋。  
柏德勃迈步跟了上去。  
——无论如何，这一次不会再有人死在他面前。

20151205 END


	7. Part VII 雪绒花

Part VII 雪绒花  
“珍贵的回忆”

“身为苍天之龙骑士真是好呀，这副蛋白石耳坠又是谁给你的？”  
“啊……？”冒险者抓抓头，“是狄兰达尔的地方指挥官，要不就是那个在隼巢的艾默里克大人的朋友吧？”  
青发的名门后裔啧啧有声，“你这么受欢迎，我的心好疼哦。”  
“你喜欢的话拿去就是。”  
伊修加德精灵哈哈大笑，学着另一位苍天之龙骑士的样子揉乱了暗影精灵的短短银发。  
“真是个傻孩子。”  
黑精灵抱头躲开他的手，“别闹！”他大叫，“我一会儿还得去见伯爵阁下呢。”  
“没关系啦，父亲大人知道我跟你在一起呢。”  
银发的暗影精灵沉默了片刻，困惑地挑起眉头，“那算什么意思啊？”  
他只得到朋友又一阵大笑。

* * *  
“我有点不放心所以赶来看看，想不到竟然已经跟苍穹骑士动起手来了。”  
* * *

“什么？被骗了？还是被个小鬼？”  
福尔唐伯爵府的大厅里回荡着青发的年轻骑士开朗的笑声。他亲热地挽着冒险者，调皮地眨着眼，“不管到哪里，你都是被小孩子耍得团团转的命啊。”  
自从听埃斯蒂尼安说起好朋友被一只三十岁、只有手臂那么长的幼龙纠缠，惹上了许多多余的麻烦事之后，“幼儿保姆”这个绰号就算粘在暗影精灵身上彻底甩不掉了。照福尔唐家小弟的话说，就连宝杖大街的小野猫都更喜欢从他手里叼食吃。  
黑精灵扶着额头，任由他取笑。  
直到老管家咳嗽了一声。“阁下们，”他的伊修加德腔显得傲慢而又严厉，“伯爵大人正在楼上待客，请二位悄声。”  
继承了这个家族血统的年轻骑士立刻起身。“是我的错。”  
冒险者跨前一步，“是我打搅了，我们正要出去。”他避开管家的注意轻轻捅了身边的好友一下，“我约了埃斯蒂尼安在训练场，去晚了他要生气的。”  
管家欠了欠身，“请二位走好。”  
两人一前一后跑出宅邸，骑士在街口停了下来。“约了埃斯蒂尼安？”他挑眉。  
黑精灵微微憋红了脸，“是呀。”  
“你还不如小孩子会撒谎呢。”骑士哼了一声，“你就这样子去见他，真的不会被他一枪捅死么？”  
原本并没有打算出门的冒险者为了方便在室内活动，摘除了龙骑士铠满是尖刺的补强件，只穿了一身黑鳞甲，用宽皮带牢牢束住腰身。以这样的装束去和埃斯蒂尼安对练，大概会被视为不负责任的胡闹吧。  
“算了，还是我带你去个好地方吧。”  
骑士上前勾住同伴的脖子，用力将他转了一个方向，“有个很好玩的斗技场你大概还没去过吧，在那里这样下场可就算不上什么问题了。”  
他紧了紧自己的手臂，在黑精灵耳边压低了声音。  
“你可以不用那么小心的。”

* * *  
“伊修加德的人民需要艾默里克大人，而现在只有我们能帮助他。”  
* * *

“你简直是疯了。”  
“你不是也很认同艾默里克大人么，没必要这么说吧。”  
“那不一样，你不是伊修加德人。”  
冒险者抿紧了唇线，“这是什么话，露琪亚副官还是一介人类呢。”  
青发精灵叹了一口气，抓了抓自己的额发，在冒险者面前坐了下来。  
“所以，你上次跟我没有明说的承诺，就是这个？”  
冒险者点头。  
骑士看起来恨不得给他兜头来上一拳。“你知道自己在做什么么！”他怒吼，随即压低了声音，酒馆中虽然没有几个客人，但已经有人好奇地转过头来，“你知道你这是自告奋勇地往伊修加德这潭混水里面跳么？上次的决斗审判你还没过瘾是不是？”  
“即使我不想跳，还是得登上审判台不是么？”  
“所以你就跑去找到艾默里克大人，跟他说你要宣誓效忠？”  
冒险者低头拨弄酒杯。  
“你说过，艾默里克大人是个明事理的人。”  
骑士泄了气。“我是说过。但这是两回事。”  
“你能做的事情我为什么不能做？我甚至还比你便利一些呢，我背后没有四大贵族的家人，还是苍天之龙骑士。至少，在需要有人去战斗的时候我能够尽自己的一份力吧。”  
青发蓝眼的精灵叹了口气。  
“随便你吧。”他站起身，“我得回巨龙首去了。”  
“你说过的。”冒险者对着他的背影抬高声音，“改变这个国家也是你的梦想。”  
“梦想是要有牺牲的。”  
他听到银发紫眼的黑精灵站起身，踩着铿锵有力的步伐走到他背后。他没有越过他，只是用护手甲轻轻地敲了敲骑士背在背上的盾牌，血红的独角兽昂首挺胸，似乎正要发出嘶鸣。  
“你不会死。我也不会死。我们一起去改变这个国家，就这样约定吧。”

* * *  
“我们成功了！把艾默里克大人从地牢救了出来——细节等会儿跟你说。”  
* * *

“去吧，去睡一会儿。”  
暗影精灵摇头，“睡不下。”  
“因为眼前都是死去朋友的脸？因为他们每一个人都盯着你？因为闭上眼能看到他们拉住你的手臂对你讲话？因为那些声音太过刺耳，反而听不懂他们在说什么？”  
“不，他们叫我快走。”  
龙骑士凝视着窗外飘飞的雪花，“我一直以为我可以保护他们，却被保护了。”  
“我一直以为，只要我尽力去战斗，总能保护谁的。”  
行将熄灭的壁炉发出“毕剥毕剥”的炸裂声，蜷缩在炉火边打盹的小侍从猛然睁开眼，愕然地发现并肩站在窗口的统领大人和他的朋友。尽管他们都没有注意到他，这个发现仍然让小少年吓了一跳。他飞快地爬起身去抱柴禾，小心翼翼地尽量不要发出声音，却在沙盘桌角上狠狠地撞了一下，尖叫着摔倒在地，木柴滚得到处都是。  
巨龙首营地的年轻统领回头看了一眼，扯住一脸空寂的好友的手臂，“跟我来。”  
他一路扯着他绕过巡逻的骑兵，穿过两侧都是狭小窗格的阴暗走廊，最后进入一间有烧得正旺的壁炉和铺得厚厚的床铺的小房间。房间里毫无矫饰，除了床铺和壁炉，只有一张摆放着银水瓶的小方桌。  
营地首领不容分说地将暗影精灵推坐在床边，开始替他解开棉衣上的束带。  
银发精灵有气无力地拦了他一下，立刻就被打开手，“快点收拾睡觉，我也不想像对小婴儿那样对你。”  
“我睡不着。”  
“闭嘴。”  
直到被硬按着躺下，黑精灵才突然意识到，他根本就已经累得连起身都困难，治疗药水仿佛突然发挥了作用，化作千百只小手撕扯他的意识，试图将他拉入沉睡的虚空。他皱着眉，努力盯着俯视过来的青发精灵碧空般的眼眸，突然想到了一个问题：  
“所以……这不会是你的房间吧？”  
模糊间，对方仿佛笑了。  
“那我问你，哪个答案能让你笑一个给我看？”  
他不记得自己有没有回答。

* * *  
“你还是……笑起来……最棒了……”  
* * *

到最后才发现，原来他们一起走了那么多的路，度过了那么多的时光。

20151207 END


	8. Part VIII 忘忧草

Part VIII 忘忧草  
“隐藏起来的心情”

在第五次被人问起“柏德勃还好么”之后，阿尔菲诺觉得自己也开始焦虑了。  
他的焦虑并不是因为暗影精灵有什么不好。恰恰相反，他看起来一切如常，简直好得不能再好了，就连以为拂晓血盟全军覆没时的耿耿于怀都没有，他就像什么都没发生过一样，吃饭、训练、休息、偶尔被人拉住要求帮忙做些杂务，他都毫无怨言地一一照做。  
这不正常。  
阿尔菲诺知道，他了解的柏德勃·布兰特不是这个样子。  
他还记得为威尔雷德料理后事时精灵凝重的脸色，记得娜娜莫陛下苏醒后龙骑士紧咬牙关一声未出的执拗，现在死去的是阿尔菲诺所知他最亲近信赖的一个人，他却毫无反应。  
这十足、十足的不正常。  
在他意识到之前，他已经开始跟着柏德勃不放了。  
他看着黑精灵在城里闲逛，有时坐在暖炉边烤火，有时在骑士团训练场和认识的几名龙骑士闲聊，或者站在空无一人的广场上仰望天空飘落的雪花。  
只有一两次，阿尔菲诺觉得精灵转头似乎要说什么，却看着肩侧空荡荡的位置闭了嘴。  
直到那个深夜。  
若不是他太紧张光之战士的动向，原本是不会听到窗栓的轻响，窗户被轻轻推开，以及雪花自外面飘进来，落在油灯上瞬间蒸发发出的嘶嘶锐鸣。他扑到窗口，只来得及看到龙骑士在空中划出的一道弧线，若非又飘起了雪，黑枪黑甲的他在夜色中几乎难以辨别。  
他看着龙骑士跳进鸟厩牵鸟。陆行鸟也是黑色的，张开的翅膀边缘有一圈淡黄。  
阿尔菲诺眼睁睁看着他们冲天而去。  
等他飞奔下楼，无论人还是鸟，都已经不见了踪影。  
阿尔菲诺站在原地，洁白的雪花很快在他发辫肩头落了薄薄一层。今晚没有风，只有六菱形的小小雪片在空中翻飞，贴上脸颊唇角，微微一凉，便化作水珠缓缓滚落。  
如泪。只是冷，却没有痛。  
“他会回来的。”阿尔菲诺对自己说，又抬高声音重复了一遍，“会回来的。”  
似是这样说服了自己，他扭头回到卧室，甩掉外袍，猛地把自己裹进被窝。  
就着那个蜷缩的姿势，他颤抖着哭出声来。  
在那个午夜，柏德勃并没有回来，随后的清晨也没有。阿尔菲诺坐在望得见鸟厩的那扇窗前一直到日暮西山，终于坐不住了。  
他在圣雷玛诺大教堂找到正在与学院长争辩的艾默里克。  
总骑士长看起来疲惫不堪，听完他的述说，原本白皙如玉石的脸上拢上了浓浓寒冰。  
“你们不是已经决定好要出发去龙堡内陆低地么？怎么突然……他这个时候总不会再跑去巨龙首营地吧。”说完这句话，连艾默里克自己都忍不住苦笑，“我让埃斯蒂尼安和你去找吧，他没什么事做正闷得很。”他指了指房间的一角，随行的龙骑士躲避在立柱的阴影中，显然并不希望别人注意到自己，被总骑士长点到名字，他才若无其事地耸了耸肩。  
“他又不是没见过世面的小鬼，自己跑出去还会丢了不成。”  
阿尔菲诺抱起手臂不依不饶地盯着他，直看到他举手投降。  
“好好好。怕了你们这些少爷秧子了。”  
他一脚踩进彩窗的光晕里。“走吧。”在他身上依然是那套与邪龙作战后残破受损的旧铠甲。龙骑铠被龙血浸染，呈现出一种难以言喻的黯淡血红，在暮光中折出七彩氤氲，犹如猛兽无声咆哮。  
阿尔菲诺忍不住别过头去。  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”黑发的总骑士长突然叫住他，欲言又止地张开双唇，“……早去早回。”  
龙骑士对他摆了摆手。

* * *

太阳已经完全淹没在云层之下，连是否落入地平线下都难以判断。房间里笼罩着一层被风雪反射来的清光，所有事物都如同落了一层吹散在空气中的银粉，沁着寒意。  
只是一夜熄灭了火烛，这房间便冷得犹如雪窟。  
就像所有习惯于随时启程的人一样，冒险者早已将重要的东西捆扎包裹，堆在门口的一张矮凳上。埃斯蒂尼安毫不客气地将那些东西抖落在床上，挑剔地一扫而过。  
黑精灵并没有什么贵重的个人财产。他的大部分积蓄都寄存在石之家，被叛逆的水晶义勇队员查抄瓜分，所剩无几。留在身边的仍是他沿途收集来的杂物，几件换洗衣服，药膏和干草，吃剩下一半的干粮，还有一件被细心包好的旧锁子甲——刚来伊修加德的时候他们都见他穿过的那一件，是离开巨龙首营地时奥尔什方借给他的。  
如今说来，是奥尔什方的遗物。  
龙骑士握紧手指，甲胄被捏得咔咔作响。  
“该死的小兔崽子。”  
他嗓音低沉，明明充满怒意却又不像真的发火咒骂，只是这么低低地嘟囔了一句。  
阿尔菲诺听清了他的声音，却还是不明所以，“怎么了？”他问。  
龙骑士哼了一声，“小孩子没你的事。”  
“是你要我带你来看看柏德勃的房间找线索的，怎么现在又没我的事了？”萨雷安的高官后裔不满地挑起眉梢，瞪圆了一双原本就又亮又圆的蓝眼，敏锐地追问：“你是不是知道什么？艾默里克阁下也知道？柏德勃绝不是会不告而别的人，到底出了什么事？”  
龙骑士低头看着他，虽然已经年满十六岁，但少年精灵尚未发育的个头才将将够得到龙骑士的胸口。埃斯蒂尼安低声笑了，伸手拍了拍他的头，用力揉乱阿尔菲诺梳理整齐的发辫。  
“都说了，你不知道的好。”  
他手掌下滑，微微用力，银发的萨雷安精灵根本来不及反应，便无声无息地委顿在地。  
龙骑士轻易地捞起他丢在床上。  
“……就乖乖在这里祈祷他能活着回来吧。”  
戟枪与铠甲碰出轻响，龙骑士跳上窗台，跃上远处的塔尖。  
雪与狂风让皇都看来遥不可及。这山中之城、云中之都如今被风雪淹没了真容，历经千年时间侵蚀的深色石墙只留下隐约轮廓，如同雪中的荆棘，虽然遮掩了所有锋刃，看起来摇摇欲坠，却依旧足以刺透每一个想要伸手靠近这看起来森严绝美的旧都市的人的掌心。在这旧城古都之中流过的血与泪已经难以计数，就连最湮没无声的石阶都载满了故事。  
埃斯蒂尼安落在大审门的尖塔上。摇曳的灯火惨淡如鬼火，紧锁的城门下卫兵挤成一团瑟瑟发抖，抱怨着又一个不眠之夜。没有人注意到站在他们头顶的龙骑士，不过即使注意到也不会有人感到惊讶，虽然这连接皇都与山脉的唯一通道每日只在天亮后开放四个星时，但那是针对平民和外来者的禁令，随时奉命出击的龙骑士自高空掠过并不是什么新闻。  
他轮流看向白云崖和巨龙首的方向，无论哪一边，都只有白茫茫的雪铺天盖地。  
这不是一个适合远行的夜晚，就连陆行鸟都飞不过如此暴虐的风雪。  
雪片打在头盔上，每一击都是一记无声的闷响，转瞬即逝。雪水沿着盔甲的曲线淌下，在滚落空气的瞬间冻结成冰，叮叮当当地落进积雪，却不曾在炽红的甲胄上留下任何痕迹，被邪龙之血浸透的金属犹如灼烧不灭的火焰，涌动着足以将一切吞噬殆尽的欲望。  
即使冰雪掩却了天地间的一切，他仍然听得到声音。  
“疯子。”  
他在那纷来沓至的杂音中喃喃自语，纵身投入黑暗和素白之中。

* * *

被找到的时候冒险者蜷缩在山洞的一角，抱着手臂靠在一块棱角分明的巨石上。  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”  
当龙骑士踏入洞穴时，他立刻就叫出了精灵的名字。  
他看起来毫无异样，龙骑甲是全新翻修过的，即使是在黑暗的洞穴里也流溢着光彩，他脚下踩着泥泞的湿土，沙石纠缠着甲面，每一个动作都带来令人牙酸的摩擦声。当埃斯蒂尼安走近时，脚步声混着铁甲撞击在狭小洞穴的每一个凹凸不平的转角折射放大，回荡出巨兽般隆隆作响的威胁感。  
龙骑士在他面前站定，劈手扯开他的面甲。  
他紫色的杏眼原本有着花瓣一般柔软的光泽，此时被血色蒸煮着，在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
那是龙眼的色泽。如雨前的晚霞、如燃烧的烈焰、如血、如同死亡。  
“你什么时候喝的？”  
龙骑士问得异常镇定。  
银发的冒险者漆黑的脸上露出一点微笑，他的唇色与脸色几乎没有分别，看起来只有薄薄一线的嘴唇微微上挑，变色的双眼却低低垂下。“钥匙被抢走之后。”他坦然回答，避开龙骑士的手，按下自己的面甲，“不能让教皇就这么逃走，我本来想撑到追上去为止的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安抱起手臂，哼声道：“从一开始你就这么打算的吧。”  
——所以才会随身携带。  
“是你给我的龙血。就在这里，这本来就是你的打算不是么？”  
冒险者的声音少见地带上了一丝刻薄，龙骑士犹如被抽了一鞭似的猛然挺直了背脊。在冰冷潮湿的洞穴里空气腐败湿润，氤氲着血的气息。那血气来自他身上的盔甲，来自背囊里的龙眼，也来自于饮下巨龙之血的两个精灵自骨血深处散发的相似气息。  
血红与漆黑的龙型头盔面面相觑，犹如两头巨龙对面咆哮，毫不相让。  
苍天之龙骑士，与苍天之龙骑士。  
这场对峙一如一年前，几乎相同的地点，格外相似的风与雪。那时懵懵懂懂被龙骑士从会谈室拖出来的冒险者尚且不知所措地呆望着曾经交过手的苍天之龙骑士，明亮的紫眼在被命令“亮枪”的时候带点苦笑地眨了眨，“埃斯蒂尼安阁下……”  
他一句话还没来得及说完，便被枪尖抵上胸口。  
龙骑士的动作不带一丝玩笑的成分，黑精灵意识到，他是不吝于就此刺穿自己的胸口的。  
艾欧泽亚的英雄什么的，可不是能够震慑伊修加德的苍天之龙的头衔。  
双枪的交击在雪中织成一张细密的网，连雪片都被隔绝在战圈之外。虽然曾经交手并在战斗中取得了胜利，柏德勃仍然被逼得节节后退，埃斯蒂尼安的力量不同以往，飞舞的戟枪挥洒着深沉光影，迎面扑来的劲风夹杂着来势汹汹的以太之力足以令人窒息。  
黑精灵摔倒在雪堆中时意识到，这就是龙血的力量。  
正是埃斯蒂尼安想要展现给他看的。  
龙骑士的戟枪擦着他的脖颈插入深雪，金属侧刃挤压着他的皮肤。龙骑士带着铁甲的手指掐住他的下颌，“你也不过如此而已。”埃斯蒂尼安讥讽地对他一咧嘴，“我需要你的力量，苍天之龙骑士，但这种程度的力量对我一点用都没有。”他从腰带上摸出一个水囊，对着冒险者晃了晃。  
不用他说，暗影精灵也意识到了那是什么。  
他猛力挣扎起来，即使埃斯蒂尼安拥有巨龙般的力量，一时也手忙脚乱，被冒险者一脚踢在胸口向后退了两步。黑精灵借着这个空隙向一侧翻滚。水囊被打翻在地，鲜红的血浆溅洒在雪地上，涂出一片格外殷红的画卷。“你疯了么！”冒险者一边后退一边质问，他的枪在刚才的对战中被龙骑士挑飞，暴风雪中一时之间根本看不清其所在。  
他滚了满身的冰雪，一脸惊惧，在龙骑士向他逼近的时候半爬着又向后退了一点。  
身后一空，他猝不及防地向后一仰，摔进了一个他从未留意过的狭窄洞穴。  
那原本也许只是几块巨石错落之间的空隙，被库尔札斯层层冰雪常年累月的覆盖后变得隐蔽而被人遗忘，尽管这里距离巨龙首营地并不远，也从来没有被人发现过——甚至连野兽都没有注意到这里的洞穴，地下的空气充满封闭已久的腐败气味，冒险者躺在土和雪水混合的烂泥里，一时起不了身。  
埃斯蒂尼安跟着滑进山洞，他站在洞口，雪地反射的亮光在他身侧投下均匀的光晕，反而让冒险者更看不清龙骑士的脸，就连那仅露出来的一小块脸颊和嘴唇都被阴影吞噬了。黑精灵紧张地绷紧身体，几乎忽略了摔在冻硬如坚石的地面上整个后背嘶嘶作响的刺痛。  
“我等着看。”龙骑士的声音满含恶意。  
水囊几乎兜头砸在他脸上，虽然里面的液体已经洒了大半，残余的质感和气味仍然一鼓作气冲进冒险者的鼻腔。那仿佛仍然鲜活着的龙血在小小的水囊中翻滚，散发着几乎灼人的热度，几滴沾在囊口的残血黏在冒险者手指上，烫得他几乎脱手把水囊再度扔了出去。  
“这是尼德霍格的血。”他的低语声嘶嘶作响，“我等着看。”  
“我不明白。”那时候的冒险者困惑又惊诧，“为什么？”  
龙骑士只是哼了一声，转身而去。  
如今，龙骑甲的面铠几乎相撞，埃斯蒂尼安居高临下地瞪着他：  
“别告诉我，你也是为了复仇。”  
“如果我要复仇，该杀死的是我自己。”  
“少耍嘴皮子。”  
黑精灵向后缩了缩，避开他的眼神，“对不起，以前说过不少浑话。”  
在未曾经历伤痛之前，是很难去了解那样的痛楚会将人改变到何等地步。脱口而出“复仇”的那一刻，冒险者终于理解他从未去理解过的埃斯蒂尼安的愤恨和执念。“你说过，你所做的一切都是为了杀死尼德霍格，无论盗取龙眼、饮下龙血，所做的一切都是为了复仇。那在尼德霍格已死的现在呢？还有什么足以支撑你抵抗龙眼的声音，你也听得到吧——那愤怒的咆哮从未停息。”黑精灵打了个寒颤，“……怎么会那么痛？”  
也许只是幻觉，龙骑士铠甲下的双眼似乎柔和起来。  
“拿着。”  
血红的龙眼眼瞳向上，盯入冒险者的双眸。那只不会在转动也不会眨动的巨眼，需要精灵用双手捧著才能拿稳。血红的虹膜漆黑的瞳仁直直地凝视着他，即使眼睛的主人已经死去，那眼珠本身却仍是鲜活的，它所蕴含的力量也是同样鲜活。那力量是语言、是声音、是影像、是包括五感的一切鲜活记忆，如鼻端嗅到的血腥，舌尖品尝的雪滴。  
“好好看着它。”龙骑士声音悯柔，“后面的事我想你不会愿意让我看见，我出去等你，别输了。”他顿了顿，转身向山洞外走去，“否则我会亲手杀了你这臭小子。”  
在他身后，黑精灵抱紧龙眼，沿着墙壁缓缓滑坐在地。  
“我只想要……不要再看着有人死去却无能为力了。”他喃喃自语，似在哭泣。  
雪小了一点。  
埃斯蒂尼安在一个避风的角落坐下来。他熟悉龙眼的波动，以太的气息总是混杂着种种声音扑面而来，撕扯他的心神，那其中有龙的哀嚎，人的呼喊，蕴含着千年以来一代又一代龙骑士的记忆，悲伤和愤怒，那其中有太多失败者的悔悟，太多令人绝望的画面。  
全都被这区区一颗龙眼连结起来。  
他闭上眼，耳边仍然能够听到黑精灵撕心裂肺的惨叫。就如他也曾在某个不知名的山坳里尖叫哭泣，几天几夜地挣扎，充斥他全部身心的是干草被焚烧的刺鼻味道、飘散的火星、孩童宛如沉睡的脸孔，是巨龙狂喜的嘶吼，战斗的嚎叫，以及落满全身仿佛到时间尽头都下不尽的黑雪、村庄被焚烧粉碎后的灰烬——混杂着木柴的焦香和令他很长时间食难下咽的熟肉味。  
那感觉仿佛又回来了。  
每一个声音都在争前恐后地对他讲话，人与龙的语言混杂成一团难以辨识的噪音。他闭上眼，感觉自己的手指正抚过孩童满头的白发，和他一样洁白如雪的发丝上没有沾上一点脏污，但是孩童的双眼已经永远不会再睁开，他已经不太记得那个小弟弟说话的声音，他甜笑的样子，甚至他的脸孔，也在多年来反复的回忆中变得模糊不清，有时候看起来像是他自己的脸，也有时仿佛是那些他熟悉亲近的人，在梦境中毫无生气倒毙在他面前。  
他猛地推开面罩，任由冰凉的雪落在脸上，融化的水滴沿着脸颊的线条滑进衣领。  
画面消退了，而声音并没有消失。  
他在那片嘈杂中听到青年人的笑，和老人的哀哭。  
这场战斗再也不会终止。

20160213END


	9. Part IX 百日草

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：因为本章完成较早，与官方设定不符。  
> 特此说明。

Part IX 百日草  
“纪念一个不在的友人”

艾因哈特家死了一个人。  
以博爱和慈善著称的这个家族，虽然日渐衰落，当主却依然拿出大笔的资金来收养因对龙战争而失去亲人的孤儿们，这在伊修加德并非是什么新闻。不如说，就像流浪汉之于福尔唐，孤儿于艾因哈特家族而言倒像是个哗众取宠的标签。  
高尚，但是不那么惹人喜爱。  
死去的是艾因哈特家收养的孤儿之一。如今已经是家族骑士团的年轻统领，除了艾因哈特家仅剩的亲子亲女，算得上家族骑士团的实权人物。  
他死在自己的床榻上。毙命的一刀又快又狠，用的是他自己的匕首。  
听到这个消息的时候，弗朗塞尔面前正坐着银发紫眼的黑皮肤精灵。  
他的黝黑是在伊修加德绝无仅有的颜色。早在这个国家建立之前——应该说，早在国家这个概念尚且没有出现在经历了上个文明湮灭的这片土地之前，森林之民与暗影之民分道扬镳，就从未有过如此肤色的人出现在这座城市，直到眼前这个来自遥远世界的精灵同族被曾为弗朗塞尔唯一的朋友的精灵骑士引荐至此。  
意识到要用过去时来提及那位朋友，弗朗塞尔仍然抑制不住胸口翻涌的闷痛。  
他从来没有这么不想看到眼前的这张脸。  
之前奥尔什方有时候也会拉上这名被称为“光之战士”的苍天之龙骑士与他见面。暗影精灵沉默寡言，看起来也不太像有什么主意似的，常常只是坐在一边听他和奥尔什方扯天扯地，几乎都不插口。所以虽然两个人真正的年岁相当，却始终维持着普通的点头之交。  
龙骑士没有背枪，穿的却是龙骑士的骑甲。他坐在面前，脊背挺得笔直。  
听了仆人送来的消息之后，弗朗塞尔对他做了个手势。  
“你有事要跟我说？”  
龙骑士出奇地微笑起来，“你已经知道了。”  
一阵冷风吹过，弗朗塞尔猛地打了个寒颤。  
“什么意思？”  
龙骑士微微垂下眼眸，他有双晶莹剔透的紫色瞳孔，总是略显懵懂的神色，此刻却犹如利刺，染上了带血的锋锐。“我请教了露琪亚小姐，艾因哈特家除了您已经战死的三位兄长，只剩下您和拉妮艾特小姐。”他注视着艾因哈特家幼子——已是如今的独子了——越发僵硬的脸色，“我听说在伊修加德，女性没有继承家族的权利，您就是艾因哈特家唯一的继承人。”  
“你要说什么？”  
“奥尔什方，”说出这个名字的时候龙骑士的声音不易察觉地停顿了，“他曾经对我说，他很怀疑当年的异端审判事件。当时虽然以异端者的阴谋最后论处，但整件事天衣无缝得有些蹊跷。可以说，如果不是奥尔什方宁愿违抗教皇厅也要救您，您在当时必死无疑。”  
弗朗塞尔痛楚地闭上眼，“你和奥尔什方救了我。”  
龙骑士避而不谈。“在那之后奥尔什方似乎委托了各方关系调查事情的真相。不过由于是审判官被欺骗和神殿骑士被异端者混入这样的丑闻，进展并不顺利。直到——”  
——直到艾默里克成为神殿骑士团总骑士长。  
“就在不久前那次骚乱之后，他告诉我一个名字。”  
“雅勒冈·维尔福斯。”  
龙骑士轻轻点了点头。  
弗朗塞尔想起名字的主人，苍白有些发青的脸色，短短的茶金色头发。他的年龄大概介于姐姐和三哥之间，对是个小毛孩子，又生性喜欢读书胜过演武的弗朗塞尔并没有特别亲近。等到后来艾因哈特家的幼子开始追着邻居家的私生子到处跑之后，见面的机会就更少了。再次听到这个名字，已经是后者在骑士团中崭露头角，被喜爱武人的父亲大加称赞的一刻。  
“为什么？”  
“不知道。”龙骑士的冷静看起来简直是冷酷了，“原本奥尔什方打算暗中观察一段再做定论。骑士团干部是异端者——这样的消息传出去对艾因哈特家并不好。但如果不是……”他看了弗朗塞尔一阵，并没有说下去。  
谋害收养了自己的家族的男丁，会有什么好处？  
“血统至上的伊修加德，没有过非血亲继承的先例。”说出这句话比想象得更艰难，弗朗塞尔攥紧了拳头。他是并不优秀的幼子，不如先前的三个哥哥勇武能干，甚至连唯一的姐姐都比不上，只是个普通得不能再普通、通过家族的力量勉强获得骑士头衔的人而已。  
而雅勒冈·维尔福斯，是大家都知道的优秀指挥官。  
“但是姐姐的婚事多年来一直没有订下来。”他压低了声音，“如果我死了，那么姐姐就必须招赘以延续家族。这个人会成为艾因哈特家的一员，未来将由他们的长子继承我族的姓氏，虽然不能获得爵位，但在可见的几十年内，那个人都会是艾因哈特家实际上的主人。”  
龙骑士静静地望着他。  
“那些我都不太懂。”他轻柔地说，青莲色的眸子里仿佛有火焰在流淌，“原本这件事也不该我插手，奥尔什方查出真相之后自然会来找你说明来龙去脉，那样的话应该有更安全稳妥的解决方式。那个人出于什么目的陷害你，继续调查的话一定会搞清楚的。”  
“但是现在他不在了。”  
暗影精灵垂下头，“我没有这个能力，所以只能以我的方式来了结这件事。”  
“因此，你杀了他？”  
龙骑士没有点头也没有摇头，只是微微抬起眼瞥过艾因哈特家继承人年轻的脸，长长睫毛重新垂落。他看起来如同弗朗塞尔往常见到的那样，年轻、懵懂，带着满脸纯真的好奇听他们讲伊修加德，讲小时候的冒险，讲令人愤怒的另外两大名门的肮脏往事。  
很长时间，弗朗塞尔因为他那么静静地坐在一旁的样子感到尴尬。把重要的客人丢着不管自己聊得热火朝天，这并不符合他自幼的教养。然而直到这一刻，他才突然明白，冒险者对这一切其实是乐在其中的。比起殷勤的对待，让他安静坐下来就是最大的宽容了。  
奥尔什方想必了解这一点。  
龙骑士的铠甲上带着纵横交错的斑痕，有浅有深，那是战斗的印记。  
与已经过世的友人一样，龙骑士从未退缩过。  
“你还是要继续战斗的吧……？”  
他抛开了那个不该问的问题，“我听说了，关于事实真相什么的。不管怎么说，艾因哈特家与福尔唐家都是一条战线的伙伴。无论对手是龙还是别的什么……这一点都不会改变。”  
龙骑士笑起来。  
“我会离开一段时间。虽然不能查知真相，至少希望回来的时候看到您平安无事。”  
他站起来，欠身行礼，“再见，弗朗塞尔。”  
那昂然走出去的身影一瞬间与另一个身影重叠了。满身刺棘的黑甲冒险者与背负红色独角兽徽章的骑士，都是这样义无反顾地踏上自己的命运之路。弗朗塞尔用双手捂住脸，眼眶滚烫红热，但是他确信自己没有落下泪来。  
“再见。柏德勃。”  
再见。奥尔什方。

20151211END


	10. Part X 金莲花

Part X 金莲花  
“爱国心，孤寂之美”

柏德勃仍然记得，上一次与艾默里克私下见面时，总骑士长洋溢着意气风发的年轻脸孔。  
青年精灵明媚得仿佛是以华贵和优雅精雕而成，不经意间的举手投足透出十足的风采。那是属于伊修加德上流社会才有的华美，不提柏德勃自己，无论是苍天之龙骑士的埃斯蒂尼安，抑或是出身四大家族之一的奥尔什方，都完全不具备这样的气质。  
他似乎永远是彬彬有礼的，无论面对的是萨雷安高管之子阿尔菲诺、为他守卫办公室的神殿骑士还是云雾街的一介小小流民，他的客气和温和似乎都不曾有过任何改变。蓝衣黑发的精灵如同冰中幽幽燃烧的火种，从未让人见识过烈焰喷薄而出的景象。  
所以当柏德勃走进他的办公室，看到总骑士张歪歪斜斜地委顿在椅子上，单手支着额头，满脸令人难以捉摸的神情时，见多识广的冒险者也不由得在原地愣了愣。  
“哦，是你呀。”  
似乎是被开门声吓得一惊，艾默里克条件反射般绷紧了肩膀，挺直脊梁，一瞬间抹去了独处时的倦怠神色。他对冒险者露出微笑，一如他习惯的角度和温度，“进来坐。”他招呼着，神殿骑士总骑士长——代理教皇的体面重新被妆点得完美无缺。  
“露琪亚小姐让我帮忙送夜宵过来，她说您在国宴上几乎没有吃。”  
柏德勃扭开脸，假装没有注意到那转瞬即逝的变化。他用肩膀顶上门，对黑发蓝眼的精灵点点头，“正好，我也有点事想找你。”  
他把托盘放在桌上。  
盘子里盛着一碗冒着热气的肉汤，和几块码放得整整齐齐的腌肉三明治，夹着鲜红的番茄片和大量洋葱。自第七灵灾库尔札斯高地变成一片雪原之后，这个地区已经彻底失去了自给自足的能力，盐和蔬菜都是昂贵的舶来品，单就盘子里这点东西来说，若非柏德勃依附于福尔唐家，想要每餐吃上这样的食物除非花费现在十倍的精力专注于生计才行。  
换句话说，这座城市的大多数人，都在饥饿线上勉力挣扎。  
使他们活下去的希望，便是眼前这个有着冰川般淡蓝色眼眸的精灵了。  
艾默里克接过柏德勃递给他的汤碗，捂在手心之间。总骑士长抬头望着暗影精灵暗如黑铁的脸庞，总是专注诚恳的浓紫眼眸和脸颊上与双眼同色的荆棘纹身——在伊修加德很少有人会这么做，而暗影精灵所遵循的显然是另外一种截然不同的传统。  
“我在签字仪式上没看到你。”  
暗影精灵递送餐具的手顿了一下，“是，我有点事。”  
“我本来以为……”艾默里克叹了口气，“算了，人多事多，你不去也对。”  
柏德勃这才抬起头。  
“我应该去的。抱歉。”  
两个人都陷入了无言的沉默。或者不如说，两个人心里都明镜似的，对方要说什么，想到的是什么，又或者担心烦恼着什么。但即使说出来也已经于事无补，所以都欲言又止地在无意义的对话前停了下来。艾默里克伸手从盘子里拿了一块三明治，小小啃了一口。  
“吃点东西吧。”  
冒险者垂下眼帘，“露琪亚小姐拜托我给您送夜宵，并不是让我来吃的。”  
教皇代理仰起脸，双肘支着办公桌，“你也还饿着肚子吧。”  
暗影精灵忍不住苦笑，“这种事你也猜得到？”  
“我还可以猜，”精灵的表情有些高深莫测，“你准备离开伊修加德？”  
柏德勃一瞬间敛去了笑意。  
“抱歉。”  
“你不用太过在意。”艾默里克移开视线，不再凝视暗影精灵低垂着的被银白额发遮去的双瞳，转而端详起手里那块被咬过一口的三明治来，腌肉暗红发黑的纹理被撕碎，番茄渗出汁液，留下一个仿佛带着血痕的半弧形牙印。代理教皇叹了口气，把食物放回餐盘，“反正就算是以前埃斯蒂尼安也经常一个人消失不见，龙骑士团还是照样运转正常。”  
“那是因为厄丝蒂安小姐十分努力的关系吧。”  
“所以厄丝蒂安真的死了么？”  
冒险者不安地动了动，即使不用抬起头，艾默里克也熟悉他紧张时忍不住翻弄袖口的样子，带着无法掩饰的孩子气。他仍然是个孩子。艾默里克清楚这一点，即使他战胜蛮神、帝国，以一杆尖枪撕裂了笼罩整个伊修加德帝国的重重阴影，在很多方面，他还嫩得很。  
暗影精灵声音低弱，“这些年我只学会了一件事，就是有些事情是不需要问明白的。”  
“这倒是个很重要的经验呢。”  
柏德勃叹了口气，“别取笑我了，你这样问要我怎么回答呀。”  
“你呀，一直这么老实也不错啊。”艾默里克扬起嘴角，他并不是真的想从暗影精灵口中打听龙骑士团次席的下落，因此顺水推舟地转开话题，“就算你今天不来找我，我也打算见你一面。我们以前的协定就到此为止吧。你为这个国家做的已经足够了，我不希望伊修加德会成为你的枷锁。归根结底，这个国家并没有给你留下什么好的回忆吧。”  
他突兀地伸长手臂，越过办公桌按住冒险者的手背。  
“该道歉的是什么都没做的我。真的非常抱歉。”  
在他的指尖下，那曾稳稳持住长枪的手颤抖起来。冒险者别过头，逃避着他的关切一般向后退去，“您已经知道了呀。”他虚弱地说，在黝黑肤色下衬得格外洁白的牙齿狠狠咬住嘴唇。他咬得那么用力，仿佛只要再发出一点声音，他的整个灵魂也要随之崩散。  
他的嘴唇一直在颤抖。  
“虽然是这种时候，梅瑟纳特子爵和福尔唐伯爵关系紧张的事还是传得沸沸扬扬。毕竟梅瑟纳特家族一贯是福尔唐家最忠实的盟友之一，伯爵的祖母和妻子都出自这个家族。”  
艾默里克顿了顿，长而浓密的睫毛缓缓垂落，仿佛突然感受到了这冰雪都城深夜的寒凉而抱紧自己的手臂。“二十年前，伯爵带回私生子的事闹得满城风雨，当时未满二十岁的梅瑟纳特子爵带着自己家族的骑士打上门去，要求伯爵给个说法。埃德蒙阁下答应他，私生子不会入籍，也不会继承他的任何财产，他姓灰石，永远不会拥有福尔唐的姓氏……”  
——即使死去，也没有资格躺在福尔唐家的墓地里。  
冒险者在他的视界边缘握紧双手，因为用力过度，整个人都在发抖。  
“够了。”  
“……不要责怪伯爵阁下，他确实尽力了，而这个国家并没有那么容易妥协。”  
仿佛失去了站立的力气，冒险者用手拄着桌案，深深地蜷缩起来。“我并不是想要责怪任何人，”他几乎是在喃喃自语，“我只是不想再听到有人用那样的言辞提起他了。”  
艾默里克再次握紧了他的手。  
战斗中虎口撕裂的伤从指间一直延伸到手腕，虽然已经接近愈合，但伤疤恐怕会长时间残留下去。教皇代理按住那片浮凸不平的肌肤，冒险者双手冰冷，好半晌才缓缓回复温度。  
艾默里克这才松开他，“所以，葬在哪里？”  
“钢卫塔后面的悬崖上。以前跟着他晨跑会去那边，往悬崖下面扔雪球。”暗影精灵低着头，努力想要抑制住声音中的湿意，艾默里克一瞬间以为他会哭起来，但最终没有。“他说如果天气好，可以爬到钢卫塔顶上看日出，不过我运气不好，一次都没赶上过。”  
“我知道那里，以前是一片绿草如茵，每年的春季赛鸟是以那里作为终点的。”  
那是灵灾降临之前，属于尚且在表面上维持着繁荣和富硕的山岳之都、属于神殿骑士的回忆。而在冒险者的记忆中，那片山崖从始至终都飘飞着雪花、寒风习习，身着盔甲的骑士脚下踩着吱呀作响的新雪，抬起手臂指向山崖另一侧被风雪模糊的幽暗都城。时间是在凌晨，城门外悬挂的夜灯尚未熄灭，随着风雪摇曳成一团水滴宝石般的迷雾。  
“那是我的家乡。”骑士的声音里带着剧烈运动后的喘息和难以掩饰的自豪，“以后有机会，我会带你好好游览那座城市。”他碧蓝的眼里闪着光，“一定有那么一天。”  
——他的诺言实现了。  
“我会去翻雾云海。”  
暗影精灵强迫自己抬起头，做出如上的发言。艾默里克注视着他，些许润湿让他紫色的眸子显得柔和，一如初见时，虽然被邀请参加唇枪舌剑的会谈，冒险者始终和软地看着每一个人，眸光纯真。“我听说昂德卢和调查团要撤回城里，龙巢还是没有动静。”  
“是我下的令。邪龙之影不知所踪，我们的首要任务是保证皇都安全。”  
“我明白。”  
艾默里克眯起冰结般的眼眸，“柏德勃？”  
“我会自己去调查。也会拜托云海的莫古力们帮忙注意。我会找到他。”冒险者再次握紧拳头，却是因为截然不同的理由，“曾经有两次我都以为他放弃了，但是他没有。埃斯蒂尼安阁下一直坚持着他自己的目标，自己的愿望。我相信他永远不会放弃。”  
“我曾经对您说过，我从小到大在各地流浪，并不太了解国家的存在到底有什么价值。即使是现在，我也不明白为什么人一旦为了国家，就连正确的事情也要仔细思量才能去做。但是我理解，在你现在的角度，一定有很多困难的选择。”蜷缩在座椅里的总骑士长的影像在他眼前一掠而过，毫无表情的面容下隐藏的分明是深切的忧伤，“所以，就请您保护着这个国家安心等待，无论花费多少时间，我会竭尽所能去把埃斯蒂尼安找回来。”  
他的眼神终究是彻底改变了。艾默里克默默地想，在众人的赞誉中崭露头角的少年勇士直至今日方才拥有了战士般的眼神。那不是搏命死斗带来的，而是来自内心无法愈合的伤痕。  
源于失去的苦涩眼神。  
代理教皇微笑了，“我也说过，无论是光之战士还是苍天之龙骑士，你的承诺都是无数人梦寐以求的保证。我相信你会为伊修加德带来改变，也相信你能做到你所承诺的一切。”  
“埃斯蒂尼安……就交给你了。”  
冒险者用力点头，向黑发蓝眼的精灵伸出一只手。  
“我也许不会为了伊修加德，不会为了国家大义或是民族未来而战斗，但是我想要看到你们口中那个繁花似锦的旧都市，也想要看到你们梦想的那个平静宽容、人与龙和谐相处的未来。艾默里克，我们的约定不会变，当你需要我的时候请召唤我，拜托了。”  
代理教皇跟着站起身。“这是你第一次直接叫我的名字呢。”他比暗影精灵略高出两个指头，只要微微垂下脸便能看清对方坚定的表情，圆睁的杏眼仰望着他，因他的话有点诧异地扬起眉头。他没等冒险者开口，便握住他的手臂，“这样的话，我也算是你的朋友吧。”  
暗影精灵握紧他，“艾默里克。”他低低地又叫了一声。  
“所以我至少还有朋友在身边，这么想可真不错。”他的眼眸近似冰晶，目光却是柔和温暖的。他绕过自己的办公桌，走上前拥抱住了银发的冒险者，“多保重。”  
一瞬间的惊讶之后，柏德勃小心地回抱住他。  
“是。”  
在伊修加德重回艾欧泽亚军事联盟的那一夜，天冷得刺骨。那是即使点燃熊熊火焰都无法温暖的深冻之寒，令各国的来访者辗转反侧，即使已经逐渐适应寒冷天气的伊修加德人也难以安然入眠。黑发蓝眼的教皇代理坐在窗前，任由风卷着雪花，扑打在他脸颊和睫毛上，被室内炉火温暖融化，润湿了头发和衣襟。他刚刚目送又一位苍天之龙骑士越出窗棱，落在不远处的屋顶上，雪光映着黑甲，使往日的幻影与此时的身影彼此重叠，如出一辙。  
他把最后一块三明治塞进口中。  
早在多年的战争生涯中他已经学会，如果时间不能允许他拥有足够的休息的话，拥有足够的食物也是好的。他必须保持清醒，保存体力，因为在他面前，战争方才徐徐启幕。  
还有一场漫长如库尔札斯延绵不断的雪、足以建立也足以颠覆一个国家的战斗等待着他。  
无数人将生命托付给他，冀图换取他们所期望的未来。  
他必须不断前进。

20160103END


	11. 2015星芒节番外 珍珠梅

星芒节番外 珍珠梅  
“友情、努力”

露琪亚  
“什么！暴动！？”  
女骑士一脸的暴跳如雷，让个子远比她高的部下恨不得缩了再缩，最好渺小到可以钻进大理石地板的缝隙，让总长代理看不到自己才好。“并，并不是。”他有点结巴。  
“你能不能说明白？！”  
女骑士咬牙切齿，单手搭在腰间长剑铁灰色的剑柄上。那柄剑看起来朴实无华，然而曾与之并肩作战的人都知道，身为一介人类而登上神殿骑士团副骑士长的高位，凭借的绝不仅仅是她对总骑士长艾默里克毫无保留的忠诚这一点而已。  
“今天是星芒节前夜，教皇代理在宴请各国领袖，你要告诉我城里在这个时候暴动了？！”  
属下努力地咽了下唾沫，汗水在锁子甲下流淌，但他不敢扯开衣领去擦。  
“不，不是暴动。开始是一群醉汉在清贫门闹事，与执勤的队员发生了冲突，然后附近的平民不知道为何也卷了进来。幸好苍天之龙骑士阁下帮忙平息了事端。我们只有一个队员被砖块砸到了头，并无大碍。”他一口气说完，终于忍不住扶着膝盖喘息起来。  
露琪亚按了按眉心。  
每年的星芒节对神殿骑士团而言都是一场灾难。酗酒、闹事、平民和贵族，似乎在这冷硬冰冻的城市里，所有人都想要将积攒一年的压抑愤怒于此刻发泄出来，打架斗殴早就已经是家常便饭了，没有几处烧焦的废墟，残留的血痕，简直不像是伊修加德的星芒节。  
可是这一年已经发生了太多事情。  
“所以，”她试着缓和了一下语气，“那之前回报说‘异端者’是怎么回事？”  
“那个……”  
属下忍不住抓了抓耳朵，有点慌张地四处张望了一下。骑士团大厅里并没有几个人，除了正在办公桌前奋笔疾书的昂德卢，并没有其他人能听到他们的谈话。“是这样的，”他有点困惑，又有点烦恼地说，“是那些醉汉喊出来的，因为那位龙骑士阁下骑龙回城的事情很多人都看见了，一直就有不好的传言。那个醉汉被打倒在地的时候就骂了起来……”  
“够了。”露琪亚喝止他，“那他人呢？”  
属下不明所以。“啊？”  
“柏德勃·布兰特。苍天之龙骑士。”露琪亚加重语气，“他人呢？”  
“走掉了。他帮我们制止了斗殴，看到人都散的差不多的时候就走了。”属下有点迟疑地看着露琪亚阴沉沉的脸色，“他没说什么，也没说要到哪里去……”  
——那样漆黑的肤色，在深夜里连表情都看不清。  
属下这样想着，却没敢说出来。  
“副骑士长大人，骑龙……是真的么？”  
露琪亚狠狠咬牙，“问这干什么，还不去继续巡逻！”她呵斥。  
属下浑身一激灵，立马应声而走，几乎逃命一样飞奔出骑士团的大门。  
露琪亚瞪着来回晃荡的门扇，感觉久久回不过气来。  
“总骑士长代理阁下。”  
清朗温厚的声音让她回过头，昂德卢端坐在桌前，带着一丝微笑看着她。露琪亚突然想到，这位主要负责对龙防卫事务，拥有调派龙骑士团的绝对权限的骑士团干部与仅剩下的苍天之龙骑士接触不少，甚至背后念叨过“比起埃斯蒂尼安还是柏德勃更听话”这样的闲言。  
“不用担心，都会解决的。我们只要专注于自己的工作就可以了。”  
露琪亚眨了眨翠色的双眼，勉强回给他一个笑。

* * *

阿图瓦雷尔  
两只酒杯彼此轻碰了一下。  
娇脆的水晶杯握于同样白皙修长的手指间，发出悠扬的清音。伊修加德的宴会总是这样清静克制的，乐队演奏着小夜曲，浅尝辄止的酒，优雅缓慢的舞姿，如平民般的大说大笑、豪快畅饮是不被允许的，所有交谈都如耳语，任由交错的眼神掀起轩然波涛。  
这就是阿图瓦雷尔自小便熟识了的场景。  
可是如今他只想一醉方休。  
与他碰杯的对方看起来也差不多是同样的感觉。  
“此刻说恭喜，感觉不太合适吧。”  
对方缓缓微笑，“子爵阁下。”  
若是在两年之前，阿图瓦雷尔才不会与当时的总骑士长——如今的教皇代理搭话。他是福尔唐家的继承人，未来的伯爵，皇都倍受热宠的名门之后，在他面前永远是花团锦簇，充满殷切的恭维和热情的献媚。在那时阿图瓦雷尔的眼中，对方不过是个汲汲营营爬上教廷高层的野蛮人，况且谁都相信，他能够一路高唱凯歌极速猛进，靠的是他的教皇父亲。  
谈及私生子，阿图瓦雷尔是从来都没有什么好话的。  
——所以说时过境迁。  
阿图瓦雷尔甚至没有意识到，当看到艾默里克向他走来的时候，他是如何悄悄松了一口气，几乎迫不及待地摆脱掉娇媚天真的小贵族女孩，向对方迎了过去。  
“他没有来？”  
艾默里克指的是谁，阿图瓦雷尔心知肚明。“已经好几天不见人了。你也知道，他本来就闷得很，”他顿了顿，轻轻叹了口气，“强颜欢笑这种事，就放过他吧。”  
“你们还真是都拿他当小孩子看。”  
“不管是什么样的英雄，其实比舍弟还小呢。”阿图瓦雷尔摇摇头。  
“是呀。”  
艾默里克垂下眼，缓缓吐出一口气，“是这样没错。”  
只是生活从来不会因为年纪的幼小就有所宽待，他们中的每一个人都是如此，被命运之手无情地驱策着，伤痕累累地走上如今这条无法回头的道路。  
而且必须毫不停留的竭力走下去。  
突然之间钟声敲响了。  
一开始是主钟塔上最巨大沉重的那只，低沉而和缓。随后加入的三只一套的新钟，铸造于二人出生之前，上一次伊修加德加入大国军事联盟的时代。然后一只接着又一只紧随其后，奏成一曲嘈杂又和谐的低沉乐章。似乎是为这钟声所摄，人群纷纷停下了动作和交谈，昂起脸来静静感受这足以震颤整座城市的长久轰鸣。  
应和着钟声，窗外悄悄飘起了雪花。  
“午夜了。”  
钟声掩盖了话语声，但阿图瓦雷尔从艾默里克的口型中读出了他的意思。  
教皇代理将手中的残酒一饮而尽，掷杯于地。水晶杯悄无声息地碎成一片闪亮的粉末。蓝衣银甲的年轻骑士挺直脊背，像是要踏上另一重战场似的迈步走向主宾台。  
他接过侍从递来的新酒，向在场的所有人举杯示意。  
他笑容满面，一派昂然。  
“为了伊修加德。为了四国军事同盟。”  
在一片应和声中，阿图瓦雷尔饮尽了杯中酒。  
——为在战争中牺牲的勇士。

* * *

拉妮艾特  
在街头遇见邻居家的小弟，拉妮艾特还是蛮惊讶的。  
埃马内兰是典型的伊修加德年轻贵族，衣着华丽，模样讲究，对耍乐的事情样样精通，他从来都不蠢笨，只是心思从来没有花在正事上。因为他的出生代表着福尔唐夫人终于原谅了丈夫的出轨，从小被溺爱包围的他很长时间以来都认为世界就是围绕他存在的。  
他没有随长兄参加国宾宴会，也没有跟狐朋狗友一起饮酒取乐，而是趴在回廊上木呆呆地盯着云雾街的方向。  
他似乎已经在这里站了好一阵子，头发上积了薄薄的一层雪花。  
“你在这里看什么呢？”虽然有点反感埃马内兰的自说自话，她还是忍不住走了过去。  
“哦，是拉妮艾特啊。”福尔唐家的幼子懵懵懂懂地看她，“我在想，那是什么地方。”  
“云雾街？”  
“之前我去找柏德勃，让他陪我去参加宴会——他肯定受到邀请了而且我一点都不想跟大哥一起去——他在那里整理一个好像从垃圾里捡回来的脏口袋。”娃娃脸的年轻精灵皱着眉，好像在努力整理自己的思绪，“他说他要去一趟云顶营地，拒绝了我。”  
听到自己属地的名字，拉妮艾特登时警觉。  
“云顶营地怎么了？”  
埃马内兰摇摇头，“不是云顶营地怎么了，是他要去云顶营地。”  
拉妮艾特挫败地扶住额头。  
“他对我说，昨晚在云雾街有个小孩冻死了。”埃马内兰的目光再次飘向远方，“他说那小孩偷过他的钱，骗过他的东西，在宝杖大街闹事还被他遇到，也算是有点缘分。所以他答应了某个人要把那小孩的遗物送到云海上——因为最后的愿望什么的。”  
艾因哈特家的女骑士微笑起来，“柏德勃阁下真是个爱操心的人呢。”  
“他还说，他会去查看尸体。因为，这样的小孩不会死得那么轻易。”  
“那你站在这里看什么？”  
福尔唐家的小弟歪着头，倚靠在石廊扶手上，他看起来仍然是那个吊儿郎当的青年，但拉妮艾特觉得他终究是有点不同了。他的视线在女骑士胸前的家徽上停留了片刻。  
“我从小到大都没有去过那里。母亲说那是坏人才呆的地方，都是些下等人、流氓和渣滓。母亲也是这样说奥尔什方的，他们都以为我还小什么都不懂，但我听到了。”  
“母亲抱着我，要我放心。她说他什么都抢不走，所有一切都是哥哥和我的。从云雾街来的怪物、破坏了她生活的恶魔，他什么都得不到。她一遍一遍这样说着，不是对哥哥，而是在我耳边这样说。”埃马内兰怀抱住自己，怕冷似的微微颤抖着，“那声音真可怕。”  
女骑士在寒风中忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“别说下去了！”  
埃马内兰无辜地看着她。他与其父兄长得很像，有着福尔唐家典型的眉眼轮廓，如果收起那副不正经的神情，几乎就像拉妮艾特童年记忆中的阿图瓦雷尔，只是后者从来没有这样彷徨焦虑，仿佛马上就要哭出来的神情。  
拉妮艾特在心中叹了口气，伸手将幼年玩伴揽进自己怀里。  
埃马内兰抱着她的腰，呜咽着哭出声来。  
“可是，”他哽咽，“我居然问过他，云雾街里住的都是怪物和恶魔么？”

* * *

蒙托尔甘  
年迈的龙骑士往壁炉里扔进另一根木柴。  
他歪斜着身子，费足了力气弯下腿，用铁钎将那根新柴捅进壁炉深处。火舌缓缓地包围了干燥的木块，如一只贪婪无形的红蟒，张开大口将崭新的燃料尽吞入腹。  
“你可以不必来看我的。”  
他对着窗口说。  
窗外的人影微微摇晃了一下，并没有发出声音。  
“我虽然年纪大，又瞎了一只眼。但我也是与龙对战平安活下来的骑士。”蒙托尔甘为自己斟了酒，在窗边的软椅上坐下来，“我有家产，也有仆人，他们会照管好我的生活的。”  
他对自己微笑了一下，“你不用觉得惭愧，该惭愧的是硬要将女儿托付给你的我。”  
在巨龙翱翔，践踏碧空的战场上，要保护谁实在太难了。  
“你知道么，二十年前尼德霍格醒来的时候，雅伯里克和我一同出战。他是苍天之龙骑士啊，可是你知道他说什么？”老人仰起脸，望着天花板上摇曳的阴影，“‘我恐怕没办法像带你们走那样把你们完好无缺的带回来，所以请各自保重’。他是个很奇怪的人。”  
“那一次尼德霍格没有攻击皇都，就像是在郊游一样。它游荡在库尔扎斯高地上，杀光了所有出现在它视野里的人。我们在它后面拼命追逐，但是陆行鸟怎么有龙飞得快呢。我们走一路，就看到一路残破的村庄，焦黑的尸体，遮天蔽日的乌鸦在盘旋，嘎、嘎的叫着，像在嘲笑我们。”  
“那些人最后全都死了。”  
老龙骑士抚了抚酒杯，“我从天上掉下来，摔断了一半的肋骨，只能退役。雅伯里克很快就再也做不了苍天之龙骑士了，才申请做了教官。我不明白为什么，也许你会懂吧。只有你们才懂龙眼什么的是怎么回事。他说他再也撑不下去了，继续下去一定会失败的。”  
“但是我相信，你们这些年轻人不一样的。”  
“你也好，以前老是和我女儿拧着劲的那个埃斯蒂尼安也好，都是认定了目标不会回头的孩子。”老骑士轻轻叹了口气，“还有我那宝贝女儿……都是这么倔犟。”  
他听到窗外微弱的金属摩擦声，似乎是握紧了拳头。  
“所以我相信，她会回来的。你也相信吧。”  
他歪过头，听了听门外的动静，“走吧。我夫人上来了，她还不知道呢。欸等等，”他突然想起来，“门口的提篮里面有糖和星芒节蛋糕，是我夫人亲手做的，自己去拿了吃。”  
窗外没有回音。  
发色灰白的老妇人提着灯走进卧室。“我怎么觉得你在和谁说话？”她问。  
“和谁说什么话呀。”老骑士耸耸肩，“你耳朵那么背，还能听见我说话？”  
老妇人叹了一声，把灯放在壁炉的台架上，“跟你说话你就烦我，这大过节的女儿都不回来，早跟你说，女孩子做什么骑士，好好的嫁个人现在我们都有外孙子抱了。”  
她絮絮叨叨，准备着老头子跟自己干上一架。  
然而老骑士只是转过头瞥了她一眼。“是呀，”他望着窗外，时间已过午夜，但在这星芒节的日子里仍然一片嘈杂，他听到神殿骑士三人一组奔过广场的脚步声，远处传来走调的歌声，有人在大声呼喊，烟花和火光一同坠落在飘着细雪的夜空之中。  
“厄丝蒂安没有成为龙骑士就好了。”  
老妇人走到窗前，揽住了丈夫的腰，在老骑士的衣服下，那里有一片狰狞的疤痕，是肋骨断裂、戳穿了皮肤留下的痕迹。那几乎是必死无疑的重伤，但是他仍然活了下来，甚至活到了这把年纪。老妇人温柔地拍了拍他，“别说傻话，她爱你才会成为龙骑士的。”  
老骑士拥住自己的妻子，“是呀，我也爱她。”

20151220END


	12. Intermezzo（间奏曲）

Intermezzo（间奏曲）

里奥尔在第七天堂的储藏室里找到柏德勃的时候，一点都不惊讶地看到暗影精灵蜷缩在两个箱子之间，就着烛火正在读一本书。  
虽然是窄小又不舒服的环境，挤在里面的精灵倒像是舒心畅意了一般随意地盘着腿，读得十分专注。  
前海雄旅团成员站住脚，敲了敲充当墙壁的木制隔板，引得对方抬起头来。  
是惯常的，柔软内敛的微笑。  
“介意我进来么？”里奥尔问。  
“找我有事？”  
里奥尔向他亮了亮怀里的酒瓶和瓷杯。“某种意义上说吧。”他懒懒耸肩。  
暗影精灵笑开了，“我不太擅长这个，你别介意。”  
“没什么。”金发独眼的人类龇了龇牙，露出一个有点狰狞的笑容，“我只是觉得找到你的话，应该能有个不错的安静地方喝酒。”  
从各个方面说，里奥尔和柏德勃都是完全不同类型的人。一个是神出鬼没的前海雄旅团团员，擅长情报收集和分析处理，对丧灵钟的很多人来说是包裹着神秘外衣狡诈冷冽的异人；而另一个，被称作“光之战士”，稳重可靠、老实和好脾气都是出了名的。  
两个人看起来几乎没有任何交集。  
但就是这么奇怪，无论他们中的哪一个躲得再隐蔽，总能被另一个人找到。  
或许是同类之间的相互吸引。  
祖先习惯穴居生活的精灵似乎特别喜欢躲在狭小隐蔽的地方。在丧灵钟他太著名、也太受欢迎，除非刻意把自己隐藏起来，几乎就没有什么落单的时候。但就精灵本身而言，却不是能言善道、喜欢身处众人焦点的性格，里奥尔时常远远看到他被叽叽喳喳的冒险者环绕着，笑得表情僵硬，十句话里也回不了一句，像个被教师考问的孩子只顾着点头或摇头。  
不过被人群逼迫到这样的角落，让里奥尔觉得也有点可笑。  
他在精灵让出的地方盘腿坐下，把酒摆在两人中间。  
“那是什么书？”  
只是出于职业习惯，他瞄了一眼精灵抱在怀里的蓝色丝绸包裹镀金封面的大部头，不过吸引他注意的却是精灵带着手套，不太自然地收拢着的手指——多半是受了伤，却不愿被人注意到。他们相识也有一段不短的时间，里奥尔知道精灵在自我掩饰方面有着异常的执着。  
他也不打算过问。  
精灵将书展示给他看，“伊修加德的《正教法大全》。因为在当地十分昂贵、也不是什么人都有资格购买的宗教典籍，我请艾默里克阁下借给我看的。”  
“那么，”里奥尔为他斟了酒，“看得怎么样？”  
“并不太懂。”精灵摇头，“不过我想继续看下去也许会明白一些。”  
里奥尔眨眨眼，从精灵手里抽走书，随手搁在身后的木板箱上。箱子里应该是未开封的料酒和香料，奇妙浓郁的海滨料理气息萦绕在鼻尖。他示意精灵，“书不会跑掉，现在就先放松一下吧，这可是我好不容易搞到的多玛名产，原料稀缺，喝一瓶少一瓶。”  
精灵依言端起酒杯浅啜了一口。酒液并非他想象的辛辣，而是透着宜人的草叶清香，在刺激感点燃口腔味蕾之前首先带来的却是令人精神一震的清爽。他诧异地瞪大眼睛，里奥尔得意地飞了他一个眼色，对他举了举杯。  
“那么下一步的计划是去雅·修特拉小姐那边？”  
精灵嗅着酒液的芬芳，“出现了新的蛮神。虽然具体状况我还没搞懂，但雅·修特拉小姐已经确认过了。他们向冒险者行会也发了申请，准备聚集些人手后尝试突入。”  
“会怎么样呢……”  
“难以想象。”  
“好奇么？”  
精灵抿着酒杯，点点头，“有点。”  
“是你好奇，还是因为雅·修特拉小姐的关系不得不去。”  
话一出口，里奥尔就觉得自己有些过分。不过精灵反倒弯起青莲色的眸子，微微地笑了。“这次我倒是觉得，他们闹出这么大阵仗，又找了一大堆理由，不过是想给我找点事做。”他注视着杯中淡绿色酒浆漾起的涟漪，“毕竟无论机械还是以太都不是我的长项呢。”  
“为了免得你躲在墙缝里啃书本么？”  
“我想，他们是为了不让我再去那边——”  
后续的话消失在抿紧的双唇间，精灵仰起脸，将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
迟来的灼烧从胃部一路延伸到喉咙口，他掩着脸闷咳了几声，眼底不可避免地染上润湿。  
脸颊几乎一下就滚烫起来。  
“说起来，我一直没有找到机会向你道谢。”  
里奥尔倒酒的手顿了一下。“如果你是说小阿拉米格的事，就别说了。”  
“我……”精灵磕巴了，“本来应该我自己去的，是我把他从那里带出来的。”  
里奥尔转过脸。他受伤失明的一只眼被眼罩遮盖，只露出两三道狰狞疤痕。金发男人挑起眉头，仅剩的碧眼神色尖锐。“别孩子气了。”他毫不客气地指着精灵鼻子，“你是很了不起，但还没了不起到可以决定别人的人生道路的地步。他也好，阿丽亚娜也好。”  
他点了点自己的胸口，“老子我的决定，和你都没关系。”  
精灵呆望着他，眨了眨眼。  
紫色的眼瞳宛若花开。里奥尔有点不自在地扭开头，“真是看不下去你那张惨兮兮的脸。”  
精灵噗嗤笑出声来。  
“果然还是很难看啊，抱歉了。”  
“少废话，喝酒。”  
精灵转了转酒杯，“以前我父亲常说，喝酒是大事，喝的不好就要赔上一辈子。”  
里奥尔哈哈大笑。“这是怎样的人生体验才说出来的话？”  
“大概若不是因为喝醉酒有了孩子，他不会和母亲在一起。”  
“那个孩子就是你？”  
精灵慢慢地啜着酒，摇了摇头，“是我大哥。我大哥才是那个被醉酒的父亲戳着后背抱怨‘都是因为有了你’的家伙。”他换了个姿势，随意地将脸枕在自己手臂上，歪着头望向闪烁的烛光。储藏室位于地下，只有一扇小孩子都爬不出去的狭窄天窗用以换气通风，一瞬间暗影精灵简直如同融化在阴影中一般，除了身上的白衫，只有一双紫眼闪闪发亮。  
里奥尔差点就忍不住伸手去抓他的手臂。  
“还真是……”舌灿莲花的能力仿佛一下子自素来机灵百出的探秘者身体里消失了，他停下干巴巴的声音，一口闷干自己的酒，强迫那个精灵会就此消失不见的臆想随着被吞入腹中的烈酒蒸发无踪。他晃了晃头，重新给自己斟满了酒，沉默着在精灵的酒杯上碰了一下。  
精灵没有再说什么。  
烛火下只有时而酒瓶磕碰杯沿发出的微响，衣襟摩擦、铁甲碰撞，彼此清晰可辨的呼吸和咂摸酒液发出的细小喉音。他们听着人们在门外走来走去，高声叫喊、大笑，有一刻似乎还听到有人提及了精灵的名字，但是直到最后都没有一个人闯进来。  
窗外暮霭已经褪去最后一丝余晖。  
夜晚犹如有形有质的浓重雾霭，在房间的四壁和地板凝结成冰晶，仅有的烛光都因此而黯淡了几分，摇摇欲坠地闪烁着，在人与精灵之间铺上憔悴不堪的浅薄光影。  
里奥尔倒空最后一滴酒，遗憾地叹了口气。  
精灵早在中途便睡了过去。瓷杯从他膝头滑落，滚到两个货箱之间，竟然没有摔得粉碎。就如精灵自己所说，他并不擅长饮酒，只要几杯就足以让他浑身烫热神智模糊起来。他蜷缩着倚靠在墙壁与货箱形成的夹角中，脸埋在臂弯里，短而散碎的银发在烛火中熠熠发光。  
即使这样陷入沉睡，他竟仍如本能一般，将戟枪揽进臂弯之间。  
犹如抓住生命本身，他紧紧攥住枪身。  
“你还好么？”里奥尔伸直了腿，踢了踢他的靴尖。  
精灵只是微微晃动了一下。  
感觉他一时半刻不会清醒，前佣兵爬起身，开始收拾自己带来的酒瓶和杯子。当他越过精灵试图捡回滚落在角落里的酒杯时，感觉精灵在被他不小心压到的时候挣动了一下。  
“里奥尔，”他梦游般扭动身体，头向另一侧歪去，声音低如耳语，“我要回伊修加德。”  
他的手指在枪身上收紧又放松，垂落下去，敞开的袖口下坠出嵌有红色徽记的手环。  
金发独眼男人盯着他的手腕上那道金色装饰看了一会儿，无声地笑了。  
“睡吧。”  
他踩着如猫魅一样柔软而悄无声息的脚步离开房间，一如来时。

20151227END


	13. Part XI 附子花

Part XI 附子花  
“恶意”

声音是从台阶下传来的。  
虽然是在嘈杂的酒馆里，人们的交谈声、叫骂声、酒杯瓶口碰撞的叮当声，还有因为醉意上头而变得蹒跚踉跄的脚步声……各种各样的声音混杂在一起，在暗影之民的耳朵里汇聚成一段他早已习以为常的乱了调的夜曲，就如同房间里混杂着人味燃烧的壁炉里蒸腾而出的热度一样，温暖、鲜活，却足以令人头晕目眩——即使如此，酒馆下层传来的声音还是吸引了他的注意力，因为那声音太过与众不同了，在所有平凡杂乱的声音中显得那么独树一帜。  
他走下一级台阶。  
吉布里隆的声音立刻传过来：“不要下去比较好噢。”  
他回过头，酒馆老板托着木盘就站在他背后。酒红色的头发因为忙碌而略显凌乱，一向精于打理的小胡子倒是依旧整齐，随着他说话时嘴唇的翕张微微翘起。“只是个友好的建议，”精灵对他眨眨眼，“虽然是你，这种时候还是不要惹祸上身的好。”  
“下面在做什么？”柏德勃脱口而出，“有什么不对？现在这里不能下去了？”在他上次告别这个国家之前，吉布里隆可没在任何地方拦过他——除了他不小心绕进伙房那次。他在老板打量的目光中疑惑地低头看了看自己。因为方才从龙堡外萨雷安的土地上返回不久，他看起来还是一副远道而来的冒险者的打扮，虽然少见，但并没有太过突兀的地方。  
酒馆老板有一双锐利的蓝眼睛：“你知道的吧？”  
黑精灵一头雾水地看着他。  
“真是了不起的大英雄啊。”吉布里隆嗤笑，“我听你们的小姑娘说你们去骑士团总部了，还以为至少应该了解到详细讯息了呢。”等酒的客人大声催促起来，酒馆老板一边应着，一边捅了捅冒险者的肩膀。“过去坐下，小伙子。”他向吧台的方向示意。  
“你会需要来一杯的。”  
他真的给了他一杯。不是伊修加德常见的加了香杨梅的麦酒，也不是自南方传来透着酸水果甜涩的热葡萄酒。酒杯里的饮料上泛着稠白的泡沫，金黄色的液体在玻璃杯里回荡，触手是温暖的。冒险者抿了一口，浓浓的羊脂味在舌尖上涂上一曾软滑稠腻的膻香。  
“这是什么？”  
“黄油啤酒。专供不会喝酒的年轻人。”红发的酒馆老板双肘抵着吧台坑洼不平的台面，下颌压着自己的手背。他其实比看起来年轻——情报专家塔塔露透露——但胡子和眼神让他显得比实际年龄老成精明得多。“或者说，”他笑，“专门送给没准备好面对现实的英雄。”  
“吉布里隆先生。”黑精灵嘟囔，“你在打什么哑谜啊。”  
他在座位里蜷缩了一下，肩头的毛斗篷随着动作漾起柔光般的一层波澜。那是块好皮子，奥尔什方从储藏室里找出来丢到他头上时候就这么说了。虽然经历时间流逝风雪蚕食，犹如月华般光泽并没有丝毫减退。似乎突如其来的寒意让他抓紧了袍裾，小心地裹住自己。  
“跟我说实话，布兰特。”老板看着他，“关于这里的现状你到底知道多少？”  
暗影精灵张了张嘴，最后还是一点声音都没发出来。  
老板挑起一侧眉梢。“好吧，现在你也像个大人物了。”他说，带着老兵惯常会有的讥讽态度。因伤退伍前他也曾是神殿骑士团的一员，战场为他打上了烙印，让柏德勃看着他的时候有时仿佛看到了里奥尔的影子，尽管那个金发的人类前佣兵各方面看起来都跟眼前的精灵没有丝毫共同之处，只是偶尔闪过蓝眼睛的神光却如出一辙。  
“我就当你知道了。”  
他向冒险者倾了一下身，“那你应该明白，云雾街现在可不是什么好去处。”  
“我知道最近一段时间神职者被骚扰，有人受了伤。”冒险者妥协地叹了口气，“艾默里克大人说让我不用介意这件事，希尔达小姐正在帮忙调查，应该能很快处理好。”  
吉布里隆向他竖起一根手指。“别提名字。”他警告，敏锐地扫过为数不多的几张桌子。时间已经挺晚的了，即使是最不贪杯的客人现在也有了几分醉意，无暇关注蜷缩在吧台前看不清面孔的陌生人。在酒馆昏暗的灯光下年轻的黑精灵仿佛裹藏在皮裘下的影子，只有一对紫眼睛眨都不眨，天花板上投下的烛火在他的瞳孔里跳着影影绰绰的舞蹈。  
“‘长耳’的影响力大不如前。”老板对他说，“从前她是反抗正教暴政的急先锋，云雾街底层居民的保护神。但现在，照一些人的说法，她反了水，攀上高枝儿，自己倒成了贵族的走狗。有的话更难听，我不跟你提了。”他对着冒险者紧皱的眉头说，“这就是为什么她没法亲自来跟你说这番话而要托我转达的缘故。有人盯着她呢，等她一走开，那里准出事。”  
冒险者低低地叹了一声。“我多问一句就好了。”他懊恼地说，“我想帮帮她。”  
“怎么帮？”  
吉布里隆站直了，居高临下的盯着他。冒险者漆黑的手指扣着玻璃杯，随着他的质问微微一紧。“她让我带话的意思是希望你躲远点。你是外来人，我跟你说过，这座城市不欢迎外来者，那里更是如此。”他顿了一下，向通往云雾街的窄梯撇撇嘴，“你听到了吧？”  
精灵的蓝眼睛眯起来，“那些人自称白衣行者会。我不能赶他们走，因为他们里面有正教的神父。要是放在一年前，阻拦一个神职者去他想要去的任何地方都有可能被控叛教，现在谁又说得好呢。就像你听到的这样，他们把云雾街的信徒聚集到这里唱歌、祈祷，就这么耗上一整晚，好像这里是他妈的大圣堂一样。”爆出那句粗口红发精灵自己反而哆嗦了一下，像是要甩掉什么脏东西似的摇了摇头，“而这就是这座城市里最温和无害的一群人了。”  
他在吧台下的杂物堆里掏摸了一阵，终于翻出一个小皮囊，对着嘴灌了一口。浓烈的酒气从他嘴唇间溢出来，即使只是闻到一星半点也让冒险者有了些许眩晕的感觉。就如老板所说，相隔一道楼板的圣歌声清晰可辨，只要稍微集中注意力就能听清楚，那就是一开始吸引了冒险者注意力的声音。“那首歌……”听觉敏锐的黑影之民有点迟疑地发出声音。  
“白衣行者的进行曲。修道士们最喜欢的战歌。”  
“我在西部听过。”冒险者回答。伴随着歌声的记忆是下得永远没个尽头的雪，仿佛每一刻都是黄昏、每一片云都如暮霭，时间仿佛变了又没有变，因为被雪堆积的高原从那一刻就没有变过，当他站在悬崖一侧向下望去，蓬勃的篝火被雾气模糊成小小一团。“那时候，埃斯蒂尼安阁下说——”他恍惚地咕哝着，然后戛然而止。仿佛是为了掩饰一时的失言冒险者低下头猛地吞了一口杯中的啤酒。苦而咸涩的味道立刻在舌面上扩散开。他咳嗽起来。  
“屠龙者更喜欢别的。‘为伊修加德而战，为伊修加德而死’的那种。”  
酒馆老板没有追究，只是以老练商人般轻描淡写的态度带开了话题，这使得冒险者放松了些许，点头应是。“布吕思蒙——啊，对不起——早就说要教我唱，但我不会唱歌啊。”  
“我很怀疑真的有几个人会。”  
吉布里隆回答。他们一同笑了起来，又几乎不约而同地停下了声音。  
“你知道吧。”吉布里隆不知从哪里寻摸来一把高凳，伸长了双腿盘上去，把上半个身体倚在台面侧过头。“那位，”他翘起一根手指，向神殿骑士团总部的方向示意，“发表公开演讲，矛头直指教皇和正教，说的都是些什么龙诗战争的真相、教皇企图把伊修加德献祭给邪神的阴谋之类，确实畅快淋漓。一大批人就这么爱上他了，真的把他当作伊修加德的救世主。不过开心过了日子还是老样子，吃了上顿没下顿的，可就没那么乐了。”  
“过去在云雾街，如果说地面上的所有人都让他们不开心，那么他们好歹还把那条街上的人看作自己人，虽然简单粗暴，但他们彼此爱护。而现在，”吉布里隆笑得嘴角歪斜，“他们既仇恨其他地方的人，也仇恨他们彼此。走在神职者走在街上是错的、贵族当政是错的、富豪没有被绞死是错的、他们仍然渺小贫穷也是错的；满足是错的、信仰是错的，善良是错的、理解是错的、不在乎也是错的……我不知道这样的情况会持续多久，也不知道这样下去会怎么样。但我跟你说，”他翻起衣袖，亮出一柄小匕首，“以前我可不用随身带着这个。”  
刃尖寒光耀眼，让冒险者不由地缩了缩。  
“你知道我可能会把这些话告诉……”暗影精灵顿了一下，“他，应该知道这些。”  
酒馆老板耸耸肩，“当然，那是你的自由。”  
冒险者垂下眼。  
“吉布里隆先生，”他的声音有一丝微不可察的颤抖，“你认为我们做错了么？”  
红发精灵碧蓝的眼睛狡猾地转了个圈，“你觉得呢？”他反问。  
“有人跟我说，建立在谎言基础上的和平也是和平（1）。”他说这句话的时候真的发了抖，就如当初听到这句话是一样。说这话的金发男人蹲在高处的台阶上，居高临下地看着他。“我大致可以理解对方的意思啦。”独眼的前佣兵耸耸肩，“不过无所谓，你干得漂亮。”  
“和平啊。”眼前的红发精灵笑了，“往好处想，我们确实得到了和平。”  
他把手里的酒囊向前递了递，“怎么样？要来点烈的么？”  
冒险者摇摇头。  
“我马上要出远门。”他说，一边把手中的饮料推回酒馆老板面前。“谢谢你的饮料。”他站起身，像是急于结束这场谈话似的向红发的精灵胡乱点点头，“也代我谢谢希尔达。”  
“布兰特。”酒馆老板叫住他，“作为朋友劝你一句，别涉入太深。”  
暗影精灵回过头，紫色瞳孔闪了闪。“我明白了。”他抿起嘴唇，像是想要笑一笑，只是最终笑容却没能成型，反而像是想要强忍住某句话似的，让冒险者深色的脸孔彻底绷紧了。  
他仍然听到了歌声。  
楼梯旁的声音格外醒目。反复而简单的曲调越过所有喊叫、嬉笑、哭泣和话语声缠绵在他耳畔，让他再次想起无尽的雪原上那束模糊不清的篝火。相对于漫无边际的暴雪宿营地小得像是一颗石子，满打满算也不过六七十个人凑在一起，冒着生命危险四处搜寻龙裔的下落，想要以此来摆脱人生原本既定的轨迹而一举爬上新的阶梯。当他们凑在篝火旁放声歌唱，便俨然都是些普通的青年男女，即使声音已经被咆哮的风雪扭曲了模样，他仍然记忆犹新：  
“让憎神之人消失在神面前，  
如风吹散过眼的云烟。  
让所有恶人无处生还，  
如同被火融化的蜡烛一般（2）。”  
那时他站在悬崖的高处，和苍天之龙骑士一同躲开了人群。从来少言寡语的黑甲骑士低头看着下面的火光，突兀地开了口：  
“你知道么？”他对与他共享着龙眼之力的冒险者龇牙一笑，“人都需要恨点什么。”

20160705END

（1）引自《守望者》电影。虽然并不是什么新鲜的论调，但我觉得还是得说明一下。  
（2）引自《信仰的光芒》（英）塞缪尔·斯迈尔斯著。这是一首法国宗教迫害时期胡格诺教徒的战歌。为了配合剧情改了一句，但总的来说还是原来的内容。真的是鲜活的创作胜过一切我就暗搓搓借用了。


	14. Part XII 萍蓬草

Part XII 萍蓬草  
“崇高、跟随你”

当其他人终于离开房间，为即将到来的突袭做准备，艾默里克终于叹了口气，滑进离他最近的一张座椅里。  
盔甲和硬木彼此碰撞的声音比他预料的响亮多了。  
尽管受伤流血于他而言早已是家常便饭，但这并不意味着随之而来的痛楚会有所缓解。沉重的肩铠压着他，让抽痛一直从伤口蔓延到前胸后背，他短促地吸着气，微微蜷缩起来。  
陌生的指尖轻轻落在他手背上，停了片刻，在他抬起头的瞬间好像吓了一跳似的抽走了。  
“你还好么？”带着异乡口音的问话听起来有点含糊。艾默里克眯起眼，冒险者不知道什么时候回来了，静悄悄地站在他面前，烛光从他背后投射下来，强烈的光线淹没了他的脸孔和表情，让他看起来像是一团模糊不清的影子，只有肩膀上龙骑甲的棘刺突兀而鲜明。  
黑发的教皇代理轻轻吁了一口气。“我没事。”  
干渴和烧灼让他的嗓音完全变了调，即使压低了声音，其中的沙哑却藏不住。冒险者卸下龙骑甲的护手，试探着黑发精灵的体温。“你看起来可不是没事的样子。”他皱起眉头，银色的线条在漆黑皮肤上显得格外鲜明，“我去叫雅·修特拉小姐回来。”  
艾默里克反手扣住他。“不。”他一口否决，用力攥紧暗影精灵的手，“别嚷嚷得人尽皆知。”他的声音不容置疑，而比起声音，自冰蓝的眼瞳、握紧的手指中透出的决意更加难以抗拒。柏德勃只挣扎了一下，“你脸色很差。”他不赞同地说，但仍然停了下来。  
“没那么糟。”黑发蓝眼的精灵对他微笑。他松开冒险者，转而按住自己的伤口，开始吟诵一小段咒语。柔光笼罩了他的手，随着他的声音渐渐渗入衣襟皱褶的缝隙，他的表情也随之放松了一些。“你看，我能处理。”他直起身，金黄与碧蓝交织的前襟上并没有冒险者以为会看到的血迹。  
暗影精灵欲言又止，终于还是保持了沉默，让漆黑刚冷的甲胄重新覆盖住手指和小臂。但他的心思显然不在这上面，艾默里克看着他的手两次从铠甲的锁扣上滑了出去，发出磕磕碰碰的脆响，暗影精灵好像被这意外的不顺利搞得有点糊涂似的，慢吞吞地停下了动作。  
“已经有一段时间了。”  
艾默里克伸手替他按住了那个不合作的锁扣。这一次搭扣在他们眼皮底下配合地滑进凹槽。冒险者活动着手指，不明所以地望着他，亮光越过肩膀，把脸颊上浅色的纹身照得发白，又无遮无拦地打进他紫色的瞳孔里，那双从来都柔和明亮的眼睛看起来有点忧伤。  
“安静和你说两句话的机会，上次还是去年呢。”法术确实起了作用，忍耐痛苦的表情消失了，取而代之的是一如既往的温润包容，让黑发的教皇代理即使不是在笑也仿佛带着笑意，而他此时确实是微笑的。“跟我说说话，”他对冒险者说，“你看起来一脸的烦恼。”  
“你又知道了？”  
黑发精灵对冒险者眨了眨眼：“我倒不知道你真的想瞒过我，下次我会注意的。”  
“别取笑我呀。”  
柏德勃货真价实地笑了，“你的伤——不是我多管闲事，真的没关系么？”  
“在云雾街他们管这叫脏刃。”艾默里克说，“用污泥、腐烂的牲畜内脏、粪便，总之不拘是什么脏东西，动手前抹在刀锋上。伤口不用太大，因为之后的感染和腐烂更要命，而魔法通常对‘病痛’没有什么特别的效果。”他顿了一下，“我好多了。因此——”  
“这件事没有公开。”  
他比了个含义模糊的手势，“毕竟我们负担不起更多的猜疑了。”  
“抱歉。我以为……”暗影精灵的脸孔猛地绷紧了，后面的话就没能说出口。  
“我本来不想跟你说这些，才让露琪亚先瞒着你们。”教皇代理压低了声音，目光却直白，“我们不知道这里有多少人是他们的探子，就在这里，神殿骑士团的总部。我不想说我怀疑自己的部下兄弟，但你们上午才抓到纵火犯，没过半天那些人就占领了托尔丹大圣堂，这件事无论如何也说不上正常。”他碰了碰冒险者的手腕，“所以我只能请拂晓血盟的人、请你留下来。虽然很抱歉，但还是不得不把你们卷进来。”  
他的双瞳是冻结的湖底荡漾着波纹的浅浅蓝色，眸光却温和如微风，那是自冒险者与他相识以来便熟悉了的神情。在那时柏德勃尚且不了解神殿骑士团的总骑士长之位对伊修加德意味着什么，便认为这个有着义无反顾的冰蓝双眸的精灵可以信赖。  
“我答应过你。”  
“你答应过。”艾默里克点头，“但站在我的角度，却不希望让你看到这样的伊修加德。”  
“没有混乱。没有阴谋。就像我当初说过的，希望这个国家在结束了战争之后能够变得平静祥和，成为让每个人都能安稳生活的地方。”他苦笑着交叉起手指，“现在你大概会觉得，那些都是空话吧，这个国家看起来反而更糟糕了。”他停下来，对暗影精灵突然变得躲闪的表情笑出声，“——你真的这样想了。”他半是笑、半是惊讶地感叹。  
“我不知道。”柏德勃躲避着他的目光。艾默里克的注视中并没有责怪的成分，这反而让他更惭愧了。“我不知道我做错了什么。”他拨弄着自己的手指，秘银甲片被彼此摩擦得沙沙作响，“但看起来我好像确实把事情搞得更糟了。”  
他紧张地抿住嘴唇，把视线投向一边。  
不知是谁留下的战术棋子堆在桌子的一角，大个的雕刻着尖吻和利爪的象征龙裔，骑兵的棋子犹如堡垒，滚倒在桌边摇摇欲坠的那一枚，圆形底座上耸立着小小的锥体，代表着龙骑士的尖枪。冒险者的目光停留其上，半晌伸了手，把那枚小棋子推回一堆之中。  
“我很害怕，”他轻声说，“我不知道我在期待什么，也不知道怎么做才好，这样说感觉太对不起……他们了。”他停下来，眼巴巴地看着伊修加德的精灵。比起他说出口的话，在他眼神中游移不定的疑问还要多得多，多到他甚至没法把那些想法化作语言，只能任由它们没日没夜地呻吟尖叫，而他所目睹的每一个场景，听到的每一句话都令他更加惶恐不安。  
他或许杀死过伪神，拯救过世界，却快要被自己的困惑淹没了。  
“过来，坐下来。”艾默里克拍了拍身边的座椅，他的声音太过柔软，仿佛空气本身一样无孔不入，让冒险者乖顺得像个孩子。银色的脑袋歪在他肩头旁一个手掌的距离，只要侧过脸就恰好是个很适合交头接耳的角度。  
“我这话可不能跟别人说。”黑发精灵在他耳边说，玄冰的瞳孔微微闪烁，“你知道，一个人呆着的时候就难免会想东想西。我会想，我做了那么多选择，是不是有哪一个就是错的呢；那些离去的朋友，是不是因为我的错误而让他们无辜的牺牲生命；而我现在走上的道路，又是不是真的能挽救这个国家，使之免于崩解的命运呢。”  
他的指尖沿着龙骑甲的棘刺向上滑动，停下了最突出锐利的刃尖上。“他们审讯过那个刺客了。比尔·卡内，种族人类，二十五岁。出生在暗鳞湖附近的夏尔帕，灵灾之后失去了赖以生存的土地，一家人迁入皇都。三十枚金币足以让他豁出命来刺杀我，还是我给人民的希望不足以让他们有所期待吧——看到你我明白了，那确实不够。”  
教皇代理笑着摇了摇头，“你提醒了我，巴德。”他亲昵地叫着冒险者的名字，“所以如果你要问我的话，做你认为正确的事情就好。”  
“做你自己想做的人。”  
冒险者注视着他，他的声音近乎呻吟：“那怎么够呢。”  
暗影精灵的瞳孔是浓艳霞光般的紫，荡漾着不安定的波澜，仿佛黄昏尽头徐徐的落幕，氤氲着即将到来的风暴。伊修加德精灵骤然抽紧了眼角，他突然明白了，那在最后一丝暮霭褪尽前劈开云雾的一道闪光，让他探出手去。龙骑甲护手与上臂之间有一段狭窄的空隙，露出的皮肤黝黑而紧实，透着热度。他连看都没看，便准确地握紧了冒险者的手臂。  
“相信我，你已经做了你能做的一切。”教皇代理放轻了声音。他的目光落在桌面的沙盘上，墨水勾画的地图上一些名字被打了叉，下面换做新的标识；而另一些已经被冰雪彻底抹去了残迹，涂黑的名词上有了象征禁区的标记。那是伴随着牺牲留下的一笔又一笔蘸着血色的记录，他熟悉它如同熟悉自己的掌纹。  
这就是他所拥有的伊修加德。  
“而我们会，”他清楚自己像是在自言自语，“我们会找到出路的。”他的嗓音依然带着病恹恹的嘶哑，但其中的坚定不容忽视。  
“撒出去的种子会有收获的一天。巴德，给我点信心，给伊修加德的人民点信心，相信这个国家不会辜负那些为之流血牺牲的人。”他的手紧了紧，“就把这当作是我的委托？”  
柏德勃颤抖着笑了笑，一时之间太多情绪充溢了他的喉咙，让他一个字都吐不出，最后只能缓慢而郑重地低下头去。银白的刘海簌簌滑落，柔软而细碎。  
拍打坚硬的甲胄让掌心微微有些麻痛，但艾默里克知道，年轻的冒险者现在需要这个。  
“我们得出发了。”他收回手，“已经让他们抢先了一步，我们得扳回一城才行。”  
“是，是的。”冒险者低声应着，有点不好意思地别开脸。“我们不知道对方有多少人。”  
“他们跑不掉。我们有一座封闭的城市，就有这点好处。”艾默里克玩笑般的说，但是当冒险者转过头来看他的时候，他的笑容消失了，“不需要我多嘱咐你，优先保护人质。”  
“你应该留下。”  
冒险者认真地说。他站起身，开始整理自己身上盔甲。龙骑武装的基础在于整片相连的鳞甲，用以保护手臂和胸口的甲片、悬挂在腰间的平衡翼都是以锁扣皮带搭载其上。他一个个摸索过那些暗扣，把因为蜷缩在椅子里而松散的盔甲推回应当的位置。  
做完这些他回过头，迎上了教皇代理沉默的视线。  
“你受了伤，而他们想要……”  
“——所以我才要出现。”艾默里克打断他，他微微扬起眉梢，丰润的黑色发卷随之一动，“这是我的战场。我不能躲在自己的朋友和部下后面等消息，特别是对手点名要我的命的时候。这不是我个人的原则或者逞强好胜，而是我对这个国家的责任。”  
“要回击那些人，只是坐在这里可做不到。”  
黑发的精灵眸色浅淡，坚硬一如耳边垂着的晶石。如果说他确如自己所形容的那样踌躇怀疑过，从他挺直的坐姿中也看不出分毫。冒险者垂下眼，如果说意志和决心具有别样的力量，他在这一刻确实从艾默里克的坚定中得到了某种安慰，他轻轻呼了一口气。  
“请说吧。”  
自七彩玻璃窗外投来的光影落在拼嵌着花纹的地板上，宛如一重花瓣上叠上的另一层花团。这不是冒险者第一次踏入这座高大宏伟、象征着伊修加德旧日最高权力机构的建筑，他在龙骑士深深遮掩面容的头盔下咬紧了嘴唇。“请吩咐吧。”他对蓝衣的骑士说。  
高挑的教皇代理清了清嗓子：  
“进攻。”

20160713END


	15. Part XIII 火花兰

Part XIII 火花兰  
“忘不了的人”

冒险者站在高处。  
火光为他剪出轮廓，仿佛是那漆黑的鳞甲自身燃烧的光和热度。而当他走得更近时，那团火光将年轻人团团包裹，他转过来的脸孔模糊不清，只有呼吸的白雾在冷风中飘散。  
阿图瓦雷尔记得他有双紫色的眼，像雪地生长的不知名的耐寒野花，微小而坚韧。  
“圣菲内雅连队里有个年轻人让我代他向你问好。”  
他的话大概很突兀，冒险者惊得动了动，铠甲滑出冰裂般的脆响。  
“他说，感谢你通知他们关于格劳利血龙的信息。他们用遗骸换了一笔不菲的奖金，总算填平了抚恤金的窟窿。但是他想问一个问题，希望能得到你的回信。”  
细微的雪花悄悄飘落，福尔唐家继承人的嗓音清净低沉：  
“他说，对那些死去的人而言，这样真的算是结束了么？”  
“他——”  
“我们还在调查。”福尔唐子爵了然地打断他，“圣菲内雅连队的人明天会抵达隼巢。我不会瞒你，是被我的卫队押送回来。我们会马上对这些人展开讯问，这次的事件很明显，是他们与隼巢内的暴民里应外合把我们引开，才会闹成现在这个样子。”  
黑发的精灵愤然哼了一声，“真是难看。”  
“那位多米尼亚克先生，”冒险者迟疑地说，“他是艾默里克阁下的好朋友。”  
阿图瓦雷尔点头，“信使会随下一班飞空艇返回皇都，结束之后我会自己去同他解释。”  
冒险者静下来。  
“我知道你的意思。”子爵说，“雷德沃尔德爵士也劝过我，这些年来多米尼亚克为博雷尔总骑士长举荐臣僚、聚集资源，也许还未能引起都城的重视，但也不是无迹可寻……雷德沃尔德爵士很清楚这点，应该说，没有人能比驻守隼巢的他更了解首都与西部的联系。”他微微垂了眼，长途奔波让他面色苍白，青黑色的阴霾堆聚在眼底，让本就消瘦的脸孔愈发轮廓凸现起来。  
而冒险者意识到，他的疲倦另有缘由。就如雷德沃尔德热情地欢迎他，给他在自己的暖炉边找到宴饮的位置，“博雷尔子爵派你来做什么？”他问得若无其事。在火塘另一边，女副长藏在阴影里的瞳孔闪闪发亮。  
“不是那么回事。”黑影之民咕哝，他的声音在旷原的风里微弱破碎，冰子敲打着铠甲的鳞片，有一瞬间他以为伊修加德的贵族没有听到，但阿图瓦雷尔歪过头，困惑地扬起眉梢。  
“你们都搞错了，不是那么回事。”  
福尔唐的继承人静静看着他。  
“我听说——”  
他开口，腾起的水雾模糊了他的表情。贵族慢悠悠地咬着词句，他的发音优美而舒缓，冒险者恍惚记得谁说过，在伊修加德的上流社会，遣词和发音是一门艺术。  
他永远不懂的那种。  
“拂晓的贤人阁下说，”他盯着冒险者的脸，“你看到了一些影像——就像你曾经告诉父亲大人你看到过我家族祖先的事情一样，你看到了参与暴动的人在密谋。”  
“他们有多少人？”  
黑发的精灵高挑强健，脊背挺得笔直，他的声音像冰。  
“如果让你来辨认，你能够认出那些人吗？他们在哪里集会？除了与这次骚动有关的事情，他们还谈到了什么？”  
冒险者哑口无言。“您找我是为了问这个吗？”他半晌才找回自己的声音，“如果说这个的话，我和桑克瑞德说的就是全部内容。”  
“我想听你再描述一遍。”  
“我没看到任何圣菲内雅连队的人。”年轻人强调，“多米尼亚克先生对我说过，他加入狩龙队是为了尽早获得地位，能够回到皇都帮助艾默里克阁下，他给我看过他们之间的信件，他不会反对……”  
“为了与圣龙一族缔结和约，所有关于狩龙的悬赏和奖金都撤销了。”贵族不为所动，浅浅地欠了身，“但愿如你所料，多米尼亚克先生是我们忠实的朋友。但不可否认，圣菲内雅连队、以及其他类似的以狩龙为生的军团，都面临同样的问题，即使这里——”他向脚下的广场歪了歪头，从空中看去，那些早先的血迹已经被绵延的新雪覆盖，但他还记得，阶梯上两处、通往纪念浮雕的脚手架被拆毁了一半，木屑混着暗褐色的凝血冻结成冰凌，挂在结霜的木架上。  
“这会改变一些事。”  
冒险者垂下肩头。当然。所有事情都改变了。  
他记得箭矢破空的声音，他看着血花在女孩肩头绽开，而女孩仿佛感觉不到疼痛似的嘶喊着——她说了什么？黑影之民的印象仍然有点模糊，麻药让他站都站不稳，若不是贤人从背后抓着他，用自己的身体支撑着他的重量，冒险者恐怕早就摔倒了。  
然后又是一箭。  
在翩翩的落雪中，人群中仿佛炸开了沾满青磷水的爆弹。  
贤人把他一路从台阶上拖下去。“我们不能呆在这。”他把冒险者推进一个小房间，让他摔倒在一堆冻干的蔬菜上，“你做不了什么。”他抱起手臂挡住门，“我们都做不了什么。”  
他听到咒骂、尖叫，利刃破空，重物从台阶上一路滚下来，还有哭泣。  
“为什么？”他喃喃地问。贤人在他面前蹲下来，伸手摸了摸他擦伤的脸颊。被麻药药倒的时候他大概撞在什么东西上，伤口在人类温暖的手指下丝丝疼了起来。  
——这不是你的事。  
“这本来不是你的问题。”贵族若无其事，“你可以拒绝回答，但你要知道，即使你什么都不说，我们也必须得到答案。这意味着什么你很清楚。”他示意城墙上那块硕大的帷幕，如今浮雕被帆布和粗声扎捆着，几乎看不出形状。但教皇代理曾欣喜地、甚至难得有些絮叨地描述，那是象征人与龙的世界重修旧好的重要标志。“我们会迈进一个新的时代。”他浅笑，“更好的时代。”  
他的手掌宽大温暖，无言地落在冒险者肩头。  
“你们错了。”龙骑士摇头，“这不是个测试，绝不是。”  
——那是期望。  
福尔唐的继承人轻轻笑了。年轻贵族一向以来严肃冷静，他很少笑，更绝少咧开嘴吧，露出两排整齐光洁的牙齿来。那笑容甚至有些——冒险者茫然地意识到——有些像奥尔什方。这个转瞬即逝的念头让他的笑容陡然怪异起来，有一瞬间他还想说点什么，但最终停留在微微开启的双唇之间的，只有浓重潮湿的白雾。  
是阿图瓦雷尔先转开了话题。  
“我听说埃马内兰的事了。”  
他弯下腰，“我想，我该替他向你道歉。”  
想起年轻人淤肿的脸颊，冒险者窘迫地缩了缩，“我们不是故意要打伤他的……”  
“那是他应得的。”阿图瓦雷尔说，“他没有能力、也没有魄力承担他应该承担的责任。这次是他运气好。”他顿了一顿，微微加重了语气。  
“要是那个男人还在，也不用指望他。”  
冒险者震惊地望着他。  
“今天发生的事不是孤例。教皇代理阁下会重新考虑合约带来的影响——也或许不会。但无论如何，伊修加德的未来都不可能像从前一样。”  
子爵轻轻别过头去，“我们没有时间让他挥霍。”  
冒险者轻轻退开，仿佛意识到这意味着谈话的终结。他没让身上的盔甲发出声音，阿图瓦雷尔看着他跃向低处的城墙，在白皑皑的雪花里划过一道电光。这怎么不是一场测试呢？所有这些，契约、协议、友谊和支持，他们仍然在同样的规则下，玩着同样的游戏，只是福尔唐家这一次还能安然无恙呢？  
他凝视着烽火，明亮的光充满他的视界，让周围的一切变成暗淡而虚无的影子。那有点痛，但他没有躲避，光明灼烧他的角膜，让他有种错觉，仿佛自己就要落下泪来。  
“我们没有机会了。”  
——再也没有。  
一开始，没有人以为寒冬和暴雪会持续这么长的时间。  
是在天空被火焰焚烧、龙啸响彻大地之后的第二天还是第三天，零星的雪子徐徐自浓重的云烟中飘落，落在地上，融化成几不可见的小小水滴，那时候谁都没有在意。  
直到雪在城墙上堆积，深冰封冻了河面，他们才意识到事情的不可挽回。  
阿图瓦雷尔还记得他们彻夜守在地图前，一寸寸丈量残余的土地。房间里点着火，而每个人的脸孔都犹如霜冻。  
“我们失去了西部高地。”  
他不记得那是谁的声音，只记得那声音又干又哑，晦涩得像冻裂的枯木。在这之前他们已经失去了晓卫塔和东部山区，因此这个消息甚至没有引起更激烈的反应，房间里的人面面相觑，随着吱嘎一声，年事已高的教皇终于站立不住，倒进了自己的宝座。  
老人的脸映着火光，每一道皱纹都深得宛如刀刻。他浅到接近灰白的眼凝视着窗外，垂到胸口的胡子微微颤了颤。  
“喧哗吧，春天的阔叶林。”老人轻声说，“生长吧青草。开花吧，丁香（1）。”  
窗外的雪簌簌的、落得无声无息。

20180830END

（1） 摘自《春日――给亲爱的卡·米·福法诺夫》谢维里亚宁（俄罗斯）。后一句是“我们当中没有罪人：所有人都是对的”


	16. Part XIV 黑桑

Part XIV 黑桑  
“生死与共，同甘共苦”

“龙眼是关键。布吕思蒙。”冒险者说。  
他们坐在离宿营地稍远的篝火旁。火光映着他们的脸，给皮肤和盔甲涂上一层金粉般的亮光，就连冒险者漆黑的脸庞都给照得亮堂堂的。黑影之民注视着篝火，黄色和红色火舌在潮湿的木柴上跳起无从捉摸的快舞，灰白的烟雾卷上天空，与铅灰色的天气融为一体。  
“他拿到了两颗龙眼。一千年来从来没有人这么做过，对吧？”  
蓝色短发的龙骑士坐在他对面。“在这之前，我们甚至不知道伊修加德还有第二颗龙眼。”他谨慎地说，越过火舌瞥了对面的冒险者一眼。他的眼睛是极浅的藕荷色，被火光映出了暖意，反射出宛如云霞的柔光。“我知道你的意思。”他说，“我也希望他能回来。”  
冒险者垂下眼，银白的睫毛颤了颤。  
“但是你不得不考虑，如果你错了呢。”蓝发的龙骑士将目光投向宿营地，在那里的人更多的穿着神殿骑士团制式锁甲，也有少数几个颜色和装饰略有不同的是来自贵族属下骑士团的枪兵，他们三五成群凑在火边窃窃私语，彼此传递着盐盒和辛辣的香料。冒险者顺着他的视线望过去，与他们同来的第三个人正穿过人群，个头较矮的女龙骑士抱着手臂，随着她每一步迈向前方，盔甲有节奏地振响，注意到的人纷纷起身行礼。  
似乎是发现了他们的目光，女龙骑士转过身，向他们走来。  
“幸好你能来。”女人推起面铠，对冒险者打了个招呼，“我们现在人员相当紧张，你知道的，为了那件事，各处岗哨都增派了人手，翻雾云海的航道也再次启动了，玛艾娜又自告奋勇带着人去侦察，把家里的烂摊子丢给我们。”她用手指在自己和布吕思蒙之间画了个圈。  
“要说以前他们可不会让这样的孩子们上战场。”她耸耸肩，“今天之前要申请成为龙骑士候补首先得有足够的功绩晋封为骑士——至少一条龙那么大的功绩吧，我还从来没见过一群龙骑士候补吵闹得像来郊游的孩子呢，他们还想从我嘴里打听试炼的内容！”  
布吕思蒙啧了一声。“你声音太大了，黛娜。”他柔和地说。  
姑娘立刻闭了嘴。  
没有一分钟，她再次出声：“布兰特阁下，”她看着冒险者，银亮的眼睛闪闪发光，这还是一路行来第一次冒险者看清她的脸。她比他想象得还要年轻一点，有一对斜斜上挑的俊俏的眼，女龙骑士在火边蹲下来，“我差点忘了，雅伯里克爵士让我给您带来这个。”  
她在背囊里掏摸了一阵，找出一个小匣子，塞进冒险者手里。  
“明天我们会各带一队人进行试炼。您虽然是苍天之龙骑士，但在正式编制上没有您的名字，这也就意味着您的签名无法起效。不过现在也顾不了那么多了，雅伯里克阁下想了个折中的办法。”她点了点冒险者手里的匣子，“苍天之龙骑士的印鉴，这是有效的。”  
冒险者僵住了。“可是……”他干巴巴地说，扬起的风很快吹散了他的尾音。  
“什么？”女龙骑士挑起眉头，“别担心，通过画圈，不通过画叉，然后盖章生效，很简单的。要我说，您别好心眼给他们都圈进来就成。这是为他们好，也是为咱们好，等到与邪龙对战的那一天，还指望这些人给咱们做后援呢。”  
蓝发的龙骑士绷住了脸。“黛娜。”他低喝一声。  
“什么呀。”姑娘大大咧咧地斜了他一眼，她蹲在地上，手肘抵着膝盖，看起来更像个小男孩，“这不是早晚的事么？不迈过这个坎儿伊修加德怎么也不会变好吧。”  
布吕思蒙长长叹了口气。  
姑娘有点后知后觉地顿了一下：“我可没有不相信您的意思呀，布兰特阁下。”她急忙摆手，“我知道，不少人说您是个骗吃骗喝的流浪汉，根本就没做过杀死邪龙这样的大事，这种话我可没有信哦。没见过您战斗的力量的家伙才会相信这种胡言乱语呢，我说真的。”  
布吕思蒙终于忍无可忍，绕过火堆敲了她一把。  
甲胄相碰的声响让冒险者反射性地抓紧了手中的匣子。“不，他们说得没错。”他的视线滑过女龙骑士，垂了下去，“确实不是我。”  
姑娘不明所以地“啊”了一声。  
布吕思蒙拽着她的胳膊把她提了起来，“上半宿你去巡逻，多带几个人，别让他们闲着闹事。”他把她推向宿营地的方向，“去，也别让他们知道布兰特在这里。”  
姑娘挣脱他，抖了抖盔甲上并不存在的灰尘和雪子，抬手扣上面铠。“你欠我一回。”她笑嘻嘻地伸指在蓝发的精灵面颊上戳了一下，在他发火之前灵活地向后跃开，转身就跑。  
蓝发的龙骑士对她远去的背影摇了摇头。  
“如果我错了，他们都会死。”  
他的声音轻柔一如风中飘散的烟雾。布吕思蒙一开始差点错过了。他迟疑地转过身，冒险者蜷着背，沉思地注视着篝火，仿佛说话的人根本不是他，而是虚空中某个不知名的幽灵在低语。“哦，”龙骑士咕哝一声，他有点明白了，“不，不是这个问题。”  
他坐下来，紧靠着冒险者的肩膀。他们身上披覆的甲胄一模一样，那是伊修加德独有的龙骑士的鳞铠，由秘银和龙血混合着魔法锻造而成，轻盈而坚固。荆棘般的尖刺和肩头和后背狰狞耸立，当他们彼此靠近时那些尖刺互相挤撞着，摩擦声悠长刺耳，仿佛悲鸣。  
“我总会忘掉，你不是伊修加德人。”蓝发的龙骑士柔和地说。因为他的语气，这句话听起来并没有那么隔绝和冷厉。他只是在陈述一个事实。而事实就是，即使身披龙骑士的战甲、被尊称为“苍天”，冒险者终究只是冒险者，与伊修加德的龙骑士截然不同。  
火焰在他眼瞳中跳跃。  
“对龙骑士而言，死亡从来不是一个问题。”  
他看向不远处龙骑士候补们的宿营地。那里已经完全安静下来，似乎是被女龙骑士警告过了，年轻人们按捺着兴奋钻进帐篷，只留下两个哨兵守护着篝火。身穿神殿骑士团锁甲的枪兵们在一块大皮子下紧紧依偎着彼此取暖，偶尔会抬头看向龙骑士们所在的地方。  
“‘不恐惧、不后退、不停止’——你应该听过了，但我想他没有解释过。”龙骑士没有点出那个名字，但冒险者知道，他微微点头，“他从不解释。”他们相视一笑。  
“我们已经准备好随时赴死。对伊修加德而言，龙骑士的存在唯一的意义就是如此。我们不撤退、也不投降，在流尽最后一滴血之前杀死尽可能多的敌人，为胜利铺开一条道路。”他伸出手，指尖擦过冒险者怀里的戟枪。长枪与他背在身后的那柄别无二致，只是更沉、更漆黑而冰冷，斑驳着磨损的痕迹。它的名字叫做“穿心”，有人称之为圣蕾内特之枪。  
但龙骑士们通常会说，那是初代龙骑士的长枪。  
枪刃在火光下盈盈闪烁着。“他们都明白这一点。但他们还是在这里。”  
年轻的黑影之民抬起头，他有双深紫色的眼眸，沿着眼角向下延伸的刺青被火光映得透白。他的视线似乎是落在龙骑士身上，又似乎穿透了他望到了什么独有他才能看到的秘境。布吕思蒙突然意识到，这里距离他们初次见面时的地方并不远。同样是为了龙骑士的试炼，作为唯一的受试者的异族精灵黝黑得让他暗自吃了一惊，但他还记住了那个站在他面前的年轻男孩一双漂亮的眼睛，他带着属于温暖山林的柔和，笑得犹如鲜花盛开。  
他现在已经很少那样笑了。  
“离开皇都之前我见到艾默里克大人了。”他说。  
即使是最愚昧的人也能够察觉空气的改变。变化来自于签字仪式上的血腥惨剧，来自于邪龙之影的疯狂宣言，也来自于弥散在城市上空那股肃杀紧张的气氛。甲胄和兵刃的碰撞声又响又急，铁鞋踏在木制台阶上每一步都仿佛是在飞奔，即使滴水成冰的寒冷天气也被这份紧迫烫热了，冒险者站在神殿骑士团总部的大门口，一时竟然忘了如何迈出脚步。  
直到守卫向着他身后喊了一声：“代理教皇阁下。”  
他转过身，他们的视线在空中相遇。  
黑发的精灵对他点了点头，带头走过去。围在伊修加德最高权力者身边的那些人冒险者一个都不认识，但他听到他们谈及隼巢和邪龙，说着骑兵和据点。黑影之民卓越的听力让冒险者没有丝毫错漏，他在其中分辨出艾默里克的声音，蓝衣披甲的骑士嗓音有些沙哑。  
“您说得是。”他向其中一人点头，“除非彻底绝除祸患，所有协议都是一纸空谈。”  
他语气温和，即使其中含有锋芒，也被掩盖在端雅的声音和不疾不徐扬起的衣袂之下。  
黑精灵轻声细语：“他很忙。”  
龙骑士了然地看着他。“黛娜说的基本上就是事实了。虽然还没有正式的动员令，但大家心里都很清楚，这一战不可避免。”他说，“不只是我们在补充编制，神殿骑士团也好，各家族骑士团连同几个私人骑士团都接受了统一调动，波雷尔阁下是下了狠心的。”  
冒险者握紧手指，坚硬甲片擦出一次刺耳的锐响。  
“你给过我们希望。”  
龙骑士按住他攥紧的双拳，“一千年来所有投身战场的骑士和龙骑士、士兵和步卒，所有伊修加德的战士们只期望一件事，那就是让我们的后代不必再生活在这样日复一日永无休止的恐惧中。无论一年还是一百年、无论一个人还是所有人，只要有一线希望，我们就会为之奋斗，这是让伊修加德人存在至今的坚持。而你切实地将这个希望给了我们。”  
“没有什么比曾经拿在手中又失去的希望更令人痛苦的了。”  
冒险者颤抖起来，“那是他。”他惊恐地说，然后又顿住了。  
“你觉得他会说什么？”  
——就算拼上性命，我也要让尼德霍格断气。  
他当然知道。  
一瞬间他记得那种剧痛。滑落喉咙的粘稠的血，不知道是滚烫还是冰凉，但随之而来的疼痛却伴着汩汩流淌的力量展开獠牙。他记得喉咙里的烧灼，让他想要咆哮、想要哭喊尖叫的灼痛，深抵胸腔和腹内的燃烧，热得他甚至不敢开口，生怕一张开嘴便喷出火焰来。  
那个高傲的龙骑士揪着他，语气是一贯的轻蔑：  
“你输了，你就死定了。”  
他的声音伴随着所有嘈杂和低语、呼唤和提醒，所有让他悲伤、愤怒，让他在无可挽回的失去中迷失的声音。他曾经以为他永远不会再想起那些，当龙眼近在咫尺，那只死亡的、僵硬冰冷的眼直面他的双眼时倾泻而来的仇恨，以血、以生命、以所有情感和灵魂发出的诅咒，那声音诅咒了伊修加德一千年，并试图把每一个直面他的战士拖入同样的深渊。  
那些眼睛盯着他，附着在龙骑士染血的铠甲上，僵死而鲜明的龙的双眼。  
它们在他脑海中挥之不去。  
“龙眼是关键。”他盯着布吕思蒙的脸，“我知道。”  
蓝发龙骑士微微蹙了眉。“我不和你争。”他最后决定，站起身。  
铅灰色的天空下远处的山岚是一片墨水泼洒的阴影。零星的雪子自空中徐徐飘落，他们面前的火焰已经很微小了，在几块烧焦的木柴间突突地弹跳着，仿佛随时都会熄灭。这不是布吕思蒙熟悉的场景，他生在附近，记忆中充满了足以埋过头顶的牧草和漫山遍野的金黄色花朵，他记得弥散在空气中那种熟透的浆果和河流的气味，又甜、又凉、又畅快。  
“我知道你想干什么。”  
他弯下腰，按住冒险者的肩膀，“不管你有什么打算，我跟着你。”

20160809END


	17. Part XV车前草

Part XV车前草  
“留下足迹”

紫色的花。  
花朵很小，几乎与被冰雪覆盖的深褐色的枝叶融为一体，花瓣是深浓的葡萄紫，靠近花蕊的地方却是淡淡的藕荷色，细得像睫毛一样的挂着细小的雪片，让他忍不住伸手去拂，却只是让厚重的皮手套笨拙地重重碾了上去。花朵在他的手指下摇了摇，皱缩了。  
他猛地缩了手。  
更多的雪落下来，落在小小的卵形叶片上上，落在揉皱的花瓣上，也落在他头上。  
短短的银发早已经被雪濡湿，寒意从头渗到了脚底。  
“想要谈谈么？”  
冒险者从他的杂物堆中抬起头，看向站在门口银发独眼的男人。他变了太多，又好像什么都没有变。看他抱着手臂倚在门框上，仅剩的灰眸炯炯有神，冒险者就会想起在丧灵钟送别威尔雷德的那晚，桑克瑞德在屋顶上找到他，注视他时几乎一模一样的眼神。  
那一晚雨下了整夜，他们也在那里坐了整宿。  
但——  
“不。”冒险者仍然回答，又很快察觉到不妥，“——呃，如果是你想谈？”  
桑克瑞德笑了。  
“我会想谈什么？”他问，“我以为你说来巨龙首营地取东西然后陪我回摩杜纳是因为雅·修特拉跟你说了什么多余的话，但看起来你是真的有事要忙——要我帮忙么？”  
黑精灵干笑，避开了关于猫魅族女性的话题：“今天我会处理完这些，明天就出发。”  
“这些东西你都要带走？”  
他指的是地上的几个匣子，扁平的、方形的、圆形的绑着缎带的礼品盒，这是所有东西中最大件的几个，冒险者把它们堆在房门旁的角落里，和其他东西远远隔开。  
没有得到回答。桑克瑞德耸耸肩，“我以为你喜欢这里。”  
“我喜欢这里。”  
冒险者点头确认，“但我没时间……我不能一直往这里跑。”  
他把几件旧衣服卷成一卷塞进包裹，从摆成一排的匕首中选了两柄别在腰带上。房间里的东西比他想的——记得的多得多，龙鸟的鳞片堆满了抽屉。冒险者想起那时他和奥尔什方打赌攒满一百枚龙鸟额头上某一片形状特殊的鳞片换他手里一套牛骨嵌金的伊修加德火枪。  
——看来目标是没有达成。  
他任由那些鳞片留在抽屉里，转向站在门口的人类。“帮个忙？”他询问。  
桑克瑞德挑起没有被眼罩遮住的一边眉头。“现在想起我来了。”他狡黠地一笑，“说。”  
精灵跨过堆在地上的杂物，捡起地上的盒子和鸢盾塞到他手里。“这是——”桑克瑞德顿了一下，精灵便接下了他的话，语气平平地说：“是的，阿图瓦雷尔少爷给我的盾牌。”  
盾牌并不沉重，和贤人在营地里看到的一样，金红双色纹绘的独角兽徽章在黑底的盾牌上昂首挺胸。桑克瑞德用一只手提着盾牌，另一只手托着精灵塞过来的圆形纸盒。从一开门桑克瑞德就注意到这个盒子，红白条纹相间的盒盖上打着一朵精美的绸缎花。白发的贤人或许会用这种花哨的盒子送礼物逗女孩子开心，但黑皮肤的暗影精灵却不是这样的人。  
把这些东西交到他手中之后，冒险者沉默地拖起放在最下面的大盒子。那盒子差不多有桑克瑞德那么高，就算是精灵的身高也只能勉强扛在肩上，才不至于让盒子的下部拖在地板上。冒险者有点费力地抬着它，小心翼翼地蹭出房门。  
再次闯入教皇厅让他受了点伤，平常看不出来，但拖着重物走起来就有点一瘸一拐。贤人跟着他穿过整条走廊，路过的每一名福尔唐家的战士都会停下来跟他打招呼，有两三次对方甚至停下来问他要不要帮忙，黑精灵一一拒绝了。  
“他们对你——”初次来到这座营地的贤人若有所思，“像是对待主人。”  
“不。”暗影精灵停了停，“是家人。”  
“我要说什么？说这个人偶真的很丑，而且一点都不像奥尔什方？”精灵苦笑，“既然他的父亲兄弟都没说什么，我又有资格说什么？弗朗塞尔是他最好的朋友呢。”  
他从桑克瑞德手里接过那个人偶。因为丧失动力，人偶的四肢软垂着。  
——好像死了一样。  
他把人偶放回送它来的那个礼盒中，再次试着把它推进柜顶的角落。灰尘洋洋洒洒落下来，他歪过头眯眼躲避着。“他们有他们的方式，我有我的。”他突兀地说。  
桑克瑞德抱着手臂仰脸看着他：“你知道么，我觉得你长高了。”  
“我已经二十三岁，不会长高了。”  
“雅埃勒暗示我把储藏室的钥匙留下。新领主不会喜欢有其他人握着城里最重要的仓库的钥匙的。”  
“别忘了，你是个拂晓。”  
“你记得么，你以前跟我说，如果看不完图书室里的书那就没有资格自称是一个拂晓。我觉得那是我一辈子都看不完的量。”  
桑克瑞德叹了口气，“我现在收回这句话还来得及么？那确实是一辈子都看不完的量。”  
桑克瑞德看着黑精灵把手掌贴在门上，然后是额头。那看起来像是一个无声的告别。  
至于告别什么人类无法猜测，但根据年轻的伙伴抬起头时的表情他相信。  
他已经准备好了。

？？？END


End file.
